Alianza jinchuriki
by rigoseb
Summary: Naruto, Bee y Gaara son los últimos jinchurikis. O eso creían porque 6 nuevos jinchurikis han aparecido. Para traer paz al mundo deberán aliarse y derrotar a Madara. Multigénero
1. ¡De vuelta!

**Hola a todos los que entren a leer este fic. Soy rigoseb y este es mi primer fanfic. Esta historia habla sobre los jinchurikis, un tema muy interesante en mi opinión pero que Masashi Kishimoto no profundizó demasiado. El argumento se sitúa en el universo de la serie Naruto, pero como dice el summary el marco temporal ha cambiado ligeramente y algún personaje ha variado. Los eventos comienzan poco antes de la Cumbre de los Kages. Eso sí, los acontecimientos de después del time-skip relacionados con Akatsuki no han ocurrido.**

**Sin más que añadir, espero que disfruéis este** **fic.**

Capítulo 1:¡De vuelta!

Acababa de amanecer. El sol asomaba tímidamente por el este. La bruma matinal se disipaba poco a poco dejando entrever un sendero en el bosque. Dos figuras aparecieron en el horizonte. Una de ellas era enorme. Caminaba dando largas zancadas. La otra figura daba pasos más cortos, y aunque era más pequeña, tenía una estatura normal.

-¿Contento de volver chico?-dijo el individuo gigante.

-¡Claro sensei!-respondió el otro.

-¿Sensei? Jamás me llamas así. ¿Tienes fiebre?-le puso una mano en la cara.

-¡Oye que no veo!¡Quítame tus zarpas de encima!-protestó.

Jiraiya y Naruto llegaron a las ciclópeas puertas de Konoha.

-¿Por qué son tan grandes las puertas maestro?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

-Pues porque algunos shinobis, como tú y yo, son capaces de hacer invocaciones gigantescas. Las diseñó el Shodaime en madera y tras el ataque del Kyubi el Sandaime las reconstruyó en acero resistente al ataque del chakra. Un gran invento.

-¡Claro tiene su lógica! Qué corto soy a veces je je-dijo Naruto.

"Naruto has madurado mucho. Cada día te asemejas más a tu padre. Sin duda serás Hokage" pensó el sannin mirándolo orgullosamente, tal como lo haría un abuelo con su nieto.

Maestro y alumno entraron a la aldea oculta con tranquilidad, como si disfrutasen del momento. Tras despedirse tomaron rumbos distintos. Naruto se dirigió a su casa y Jiraiya a la oficina de los Hokage.

Una vez frente a su casa el joven ninja buscó la llave para abrir la puerta. En cuanto entró dentro, el olor a cerrado le golpeó directamente en el rostro. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas de par en par. Cuando la casa se iluminó, se podía ver que estaba hecha un asco. "Me espera mucho trabajo" pensó Naruto con resignación.

Por su parte Jiraiya llamó a la puerta del despacho y entró. Dentro se encontraban Tsunade y Sakura conversando.

-¡Jiraiya! ¿Ya habéis vuelto? Que deprisa pasa el tiempo...-dijo la Hokage.

-Pues tienes razón Tsunade nos hacemos mayores sin darnos cuenta. Aquí tienes el informe de nuestro viaje-dijo Jiraiya.

-Disculpe Jiraiya-sama ¿dónde está Naruto?-preguntó Sakura con un brillo de emoción en la mirada.

-Ha ido a su casa.

-Perfecto. Sakura ve a buscarlo y traélo. Yo tengo que hablar con Jiraiya en privado-dijo la Hokage con autoridad.

* * *

><p>La casa de Naruto estaba impecable. Lástima que no fuese a durar mucho. La tendencia del chico era la de dejar todo sucio y tirado por doquier. Como sólo estaba en su casa para dormir le daba igual.<p>

Un rugido de tripas le hizo darse cuenta del hambre que tenía. Abrió la despensa y vio que no quedaba ramen instantáneo. Su cartera estaba vacía pues durante su entrenamiento en Myobokuzan con los sapos no necesitó dinero. Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que debían invitarlo a comer. Salió a la calle sin rumbo fijo. Allí fuera estaba Sakura. Llevaba cinco largos años sin verla. Sus recuerdos sobre ella inundaron sus pensamientos. Naruto se quedó estático mientras ella se acercaba corriendo. Llegó a su lado y...

-¡Idiota!-le propinó un puñetazo de boxeo brutal. Naruto salió despedido y voló como un muñeco de felpa hasta empotrarse con violencia contra una pared. No contenta con eso lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo zarandeó mientras le increpaba-¡Cinco años sin verte y ni un solo mensaje!¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?¡Habla zoquete!

"Conforme pasa el tiempo está más guapa pero también más bruta"pensó el Jinchuuriki.

-S-Sakura-chan lo siento es que he estado muy lejos...¡Pero te he echado de menos! No me pegues...-dijo cubriéndose la cara.

-Haber empezado por ahí tonto.-dijo dulcemente y le abrazó, acción inesperada para Naruto. Ella lo soltó súbitamente avergonzada.-Oye que alto estás.

-Nah tú has encogido.

-¡La gente no encoge!

-Era una broma-se encogió sobre su estómago-Uy que hambre-dijo quejumbrosamente.

-Ven Naruto conozco un restaurante maravilloso.

Sakura lo guió por las atestadas calles comerciales de Konoha. La gente al ver a Naruto se quedaba extrañada. Y aunque Naruto no lo supiese, ahora mismo se parecía mucho al Yondaime Hokage. Después de todo era su hijo. Tras andar un rato pararon frente a un restaurante de comida china.

-¿Y esto? Nunca he comido aquí-dijo Naruto.

-¿Nunca? Pero si Tenten vive aquí-respondió Sakura sorprendida.

-¿Vive aquí?¿La china?

-¡Sí, Tenten! La familia posee este restaurante y viven justo encima.

-¡Ah vale! De todos modos no es muy grande. No ganarán mucho dinero.

-¡Sakura-nee-chan!- exclamó un niño que estaba en recepción atendiendo a la clientela.

-Buenos días Shang-dijo Sakura.-Una mesa para dos por favor.

-Muy bien seguidme.¿Os gusta ésta?-preguntó educadamente.

-Sí gracias. Toma un euro que te lo has ganado.

-¡Genial!¿Sabes nee-chan? Estoy ahorrando para comprarme un mp3.-dijo el niño entusiasmado.-Ahora os atenderán.

-¿Quién es ese mocoso Sakura-chan?

-Es el hermano menor de Tenten. ¿A que es mono?

-Pche-dijo Naruto. "Odio a los niños" pensó.

Se sentaron cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Una chica salió velozmente por ella. Iba muy cargada de comida y se cayó de espaldas. Los platos salieron despedidos... a las manos de cuatro clones de Naruto. El original sujetó a la camarera justo a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con serenidad como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Naruto? Muchas gracias por tu intervención-dijo Tenten.-Caray has cambiado mucho... y pensar que yo era la más alta del grupo. Por cierto hola Sakura.

-No hay de qué. Te presto mis clones para que te ayuden. ¡No intentéis nada raro, vosotros!-Tenten se sonrojó por el comentario.-No te preocupes Tenten que no te harán proposiciones indecentes.-Naruto esbozó su sonrisilla y algunas chicas suspiraron embelesadas. Pero él ni se enteró.

-Bueno ¿qué vais a comer?

Tras pedir y tener la comida delante Naruto la devoró como un león hambriento que no comiera desde hace mucho. Además repitió dos veces. Cuando fueron a pagar la cuenta, Naruto fingió ir al baño. Abrió la ventana del baño y se fue descaradamente. Sakura esperó un buen rato su regreso. Pero su esperanza se desvaneció y fue sustituida por un gran enfado. "¡Será cabrón! Me ha dejado plantada. Me las pagará..." pensó.

-¿Cuánto es Shang-chan?-preguntó con un tic nervioso Sakura.

-Pues son...

Segundos más tarde la chica salió del restaurante y golpeó la primera farola que pilló. Naruto se había alejado bastante así que estaba a salvo por ahora. Para evitar la furia de la pelirosa decidió comprarle unas flores como disculpa. "Mmm...Floristería...Ah ya sé". Naruto se dirigió a la única que conocía. Cuando le quedaban unos cincuenta metros para llegar, vio a una curvilínea chica subida a una escalera que se balanceaba peligrosamente.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Naruto. Concentró chakra en sus pies y corrió hasta la escalera justo a tiempo de coger a la joven que caía.-Fiuu te salvé jeje. Ino ten más cuidado.

-¡Anda! Qué sorpresa Naruto. Mmm ya puedes bajarme-dijo la chica roja por la cercanía del rubio.

-Ya está. ¿Qué hacías ahí subida?

-Verás estaba colocando un cartel de descuento para atraer clientela. Se suponía que Shikamaru y Choji me ayudarían ¡pero no han venido!-exclamó indignada y comenzó a despotricar sobre ellos. Naruto ya no la escuchaba y la miró detenidamente admirando el crecimiento de la joven.-Míralos ahí vienen.

-Nos días-dijo de mala gana Shikamaru y bostezó.

-Hola Ino-dijo Choji mientras comía patatas fritas.

Ino los agarró por las orejas.

-¿Qué horas son estas de venir eh? Casi me mato por poner el cartel. Si no llega a ser por Naruto… Él es un caballero no como vosotros holgazanes. Por cierto no te he agradecido correctamente. ¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntó ella con amabilidad.

-Tsk con nosotros no eres tan maja-protestó Shikamaru.

Ino le miró airada.

-Mira Nara… no me toques la moral ¿estamos? Y ahora ponedme el cartel.

-Quería unas flores para Sakura-dijo Naruto.

-Uy que detalle jiji. Llévate estas gratis.-dijo Ino guiñando un ojo con picardía.

Naruto se despidió del equipo diez y se fue. Se le ocurrió visitar el parque en el que jugaba cuando era niño. "Que recuerdos" pensó. Allí se encontró con una niñita que lloraba desconsolada. Naruto se apiadó de ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?

La niña tendría unos tres años. Llevaba un vestidito verde con una flor dibujada en el centro. Su pelo era negro y le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos eran de color rojizo.

-Snif, me he perdido onii-chan-dijo ella.

-Vaya hombre. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Naruto.-se presentó sonriendo.

-Me llamo Midori-dejó de llorar.-Estaba con Kiba-nii, Shino-nii, Hinata-nee y Akamaru-chan.

-Yo los conozco-declaró Naruto.-Los vamos a buscar, ven sube a mis hombros.

Naruto y Midori caminaron por las calles buscando al equipo ocho.

-¡Midori-chan! Al fin te encontramos. ¡Hey si es Naruto!¡Hinata!¡Shino!¡Aquí está!-dijo Kiba a grito limpio.

Shino e Hinata aparecieron corriendo. Ambos se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto con la niña.

-¡Hinata-nee! Bájame Naru-nii porfa-la pequeña corrió a abrazar a su "hermanita".

-Midori-chan qué alivio… G-gracias Naruto-kun-dijo agradecida y aliviada a la vez.

-Por cierto ¿quién es la madre?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es Kurenai-sensei-dijo Kiba ante el asombro de Naruto.- Bueno equipo nos vamos.

-¡Adiós Naru-nii!¡Jugaremos otro día!

Naruto dijo adiós con la mano. Una ráfaga de viento levantó polvo nublando la vista del chico. Al amainar el viento una figura femenina pudo apreciarse. Era Sakura y su mirada verde centelleaba.

-Sakura-chan… estas flores son para ti.

-¡Al cuerno!-gritó y de un golpe lo mandó volando en dirección de la oficina de Tsunade. Entró por la ventana y aterrizó con las flores sobre el pecho como los muertos.

-Ya tardabas muchacho-dijo la Hokage.-Bueno os dejo solos-le dijo a un joven hombre.

-Hola hermano menor-dijo.

**Bueno primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que os enganche. Si me dejáis reviews os lo agradeceré.**


	2. El dios, el ángel y el demonio

Capítulo 2: El dios, el ángel y el demonio

-¡Naruto-chan!-exclamó una joven mujer que aplastó a Naruto contra su pecho.

-Konan basta ya que lo asfixias-dijo con exasperación el hombre misterioso.

Naruto fue liberado del abrazo y pudo ver a tres personas vestidas con una capa negra con nubes rojas. Su mirada se transformó en una mueca de odio.

-¡Akatsuki!¡Rarrrrrgh!-Naruto se abalanzó sobre ellos con un Rasengan listo.

-¡Shinra Tensei!

Una aplastante fuerza derribó a todos salvo al invocador.

-¡Joder macho avisa!-se quejó su compañero.

-¡Os mataré!-gritó Naruto.

-Konan aprisiónalo-ordenó el supuesto jefe. Un capullo de papel envolvió a Naruto.-Bueno chico ahora calla y no temas, no soy tu enemigo. Mi nombre es Yahiko Namikaze y ellos son Itachi Uchiha y Konan Yutaka.

Naruto observó a Yahiko. Su pelo era anaranjado y terminaba en punta como el suyo. Tenía los ojos azules. Luego miró a Itachi quien parecía un poco desmejorado. Konan le pareció muy guapa.

-No te creo-dijo Naruto después de analizarlos.-Sois akatsukis.

-¿Sabes? No debes juzgar a la gente por su aspecto-dijo Yahiko.

-¡Cállate!¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Yo soy tu hermano-declaró Yahiko.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Yahiko hizo unos sellos y en su palma se dibujó la palabra "memoria". Con ella tocó la frente de Naruto. Éste parpadeó y un recuerdo acudió a su mente.

Flashback

Un pequeño Naruto de ocho años estaba en su cama mientras su hermano le arropaba.

-Nii-sama, tu nunca me odiarás ¿verdad?

-Claro que no Naruto-le contestó medio riendo.-Buenas noches.

-Vale buenas noches.

Fin del flashback

Las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Naruto al recordar a su hermano mayor.

-¡Nii-sama!-gritó.-¡¿Cómo he podido olvidarte?

-Yo te borré los recuerdos sobre mí con un jutsu de sellado para protegerte Naruto. Me marché para ser más fuerte e indagar sobre el pasado del clan de nuestra madre, los Uzumaki.

-¿Quiénes son nuestros padres?

-¿No lo sabes? Vaya Jiraiya no te dijo nada-Yahiko se sentó.-Mejor así te cuento todo. Empezaré desde el principio. Nuestro padre fue el Cuarto, Minato Namikaze y nuestra madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki.

-Espera ¿el Cuarto?-dijo Naruto.-No lo entiendo…Estoy confuso.

-Sé que es difícil asimilar esto de golpe pero es la verdad Naruto- Yahiko continuó.-Papá y mamá me dijeron antes de morir que cuidase de ti. Lo hice durante ocho años pero me faltaba poder y madurez. Te dejé a cargo de la Villa y me marché con mis dos amigos-señaló con un gesto a Konan e Itachi.-Aprovechamos la desaparición de los Uchiha para irnos. Tiempo después nos infiltramos en Akatsuki y averiguamos muchas cosas. Y ahora hemos vuelto porque tengo un plan que te involucra.

-¡Espera!-dijo Naruto y miró a Itachi-¿Por qué aniquilaste a los tuyos?

-¿De verdad crees que me alegro? Planearon un golpe de estado que habría causado mucha inestabilidad. Solo pude proteger a Sasuke y lo hice mal.¡Cough, cough!-Itachi tosió violentamente.

-Itachi tranquilo-dijo Konan.-Tómate la pastilla o te pondrás peor.

-Perdona Itachi. Te he juzgado mal.-dijo Naruto.-Pero yo enmendaré tu error. Rescataré a Sasuke de su venganza.

-Hay otra cosa aparte de Sasuke muy importante Naruto-dijo Yahiko.-Verás, Akatsuki planea capturar a todos los Biju y nosotros tenemos la ubicación de todos ellos. Todos están sellados en Jinchurikis y sé que ya conoces a Gaara, portador del Ichibi. Debes encontrar a los demás y aliarte con ellos para destruir Akatsuki.

-¿Quéeee? ¿Por qué yo?-protestó Naruto.-Debo rescatar a Sasuke. No tengo tiempo para buscar a tanta gente.

-¡Escucha! El mundo depende de ti-dijo Yahiko muy serio.-Eres hijo del Cuarto Hokage y has heredado su legado. Es tu deber continuar su tarea.

-Pero nii-sama no sé si podré-dudó Naruto.

-Eres mi hermano menor y confío en ti. Bueno he terminado mi charla.

-¡Por fin!-dijeron Konan e Itachi al unísono.

-Bueno vamos a mi casa-dijo Yahiko.-Os prepararé mi especialidad: puré de zanahorias. Muy bueno para la vista por cierto.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una casa unifamiliar de tamaño medio. Tenía jardín delantero y trasero. También había un pequeño estanque lleno de carpas. Al entrar se quitaron las sandalias y entraron al salón. Yahiko se puso un delantal, cogió un cuchillo y sacó unas patatas y zanahorias. Las peló y cortó en rodajas, para después cocerlas. Sacó una trituradora y trituró las verduras hasta hacer el puré.

-Especialidad de nuestra madre, Naruto-dijo Yahiko con orgullo.-¡Come hombre! Ahh me acuerdo cuando mamá hacía el puré. Aunque…-Yahiko se estremeció.

Flashback

-Yahiko acábate el puré-dijo Kushina a su hijo.

-Puff no puedo más-contestó él.

¡Te lo comerás ahora!-Kushina agarró un embudo y obligó al niño a tragar.

-Cariño ¿no crees que eso es excesivo?-preguntó Minato a lo que su mujer respondió con una mirada asesina-Creo que mejor vuelvo al trabajo.

Fin del flashback

-¡Qué miedo pasaba!-recordó Yahiko.

-Pero si tu madre era muy maja-dijo Konan.

-Sería contigo-dijo Yahiko fastidiado.-Oye Naruto ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?

Naruto se sonrojó-Nii-sama qué cosas dices-Naruto se sonrojó.

¡Ohh qué mono!-dijo Konan abrazándolo.

-Konan deja de hacer eso-protestó Yahiko. Ella le hizo una mueca de burla.

-Hay una chica, es Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto con vergüenza.-Pero siempre meto la pata diciendo tonterías y ella me pega.

-No debes temer a las mujeres-intervino Itachi.-Ellas desean un hombre que las proteja.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Konan.-Nosotras queremos hombres maduros y sensibles.

-Esos o son gays o están sometidos a vosotras-dijo Itachi convencido.

-¡Callaos de una vez!-exclamó Yahiko irritado.-Por cierto Naruto quiero que encuentres a la jinchuriki de Rokubi, la comadreja de seis colas. Su sello es débil y quisiera reforzarlo. Será la primera aliada. Aquí tienes una foto. Partirás mañana mismo.

**Bueno la primera jinchuriki aparece. ¿Cómo será? Seguid leyendo para saberlo.**


	3. Rokubi y Sharingan

Capítulo 3-Rokubi y Sharingan

Hace 2 años

Caían gotas de agua en una húmeda celda. La estancia estaba protegida por una gruesa puerta de acero y dentro había una joven prisionera que se abrazaba sus rodillas. Era rubia con una larga melena. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos. A pesar de la suciedad de su cara, era muy guapa. La ropa de preso que la cubría estaba despedazada. La chica contaba las gotas que caían cuando un sonido captó su atención. Un tintineo de llaves y la puerta se abrió.

-He venido a rescatarte, Rin.

-¿Sasuke-chan?¡Has venido!-se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha y lo abrazó.

-¿Quién es esta zorra?-dijo Karin celosa.

-¡Qué buena está!-exclamó Suigetsu. Jugo no dijo nada.

-¡Argh no hagas eso!-dijo Sasuke molesto.-He matado a Orochimaru. Somos libres.

-¡Yuju! No más cadenas. ¡Y fuera ropa!-se quedó desnuda para deleite de Suigetsu y horror de Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué haces?!¡Tápate!-gritó Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa? Ni que fuera tan fea. ¡Oh no! Me he vuelto fea ¿Es eso Sasuke?. Voy a llorar-Rin comenzó a sollozar como una cría.

-Bueno basta ya. Por ahora ponte eso. Iremos a comprarte ropa.

-¡Guay! Eres el mejor Sasuke.-Rin volvió a abrazarle.

Sasuke se soltó mientras ella sonreía. El equipo salió de la guarida y Sasuke detonó los explosivos que habían colocado antes. Se encaminaron a una pequeña ciudad cercana. Durante el trayecto, Rin cantaba feliz de su libertad.

-Bien-dijo Sasuke. Acompañaré a Rin a la peluquería y a por ropa. Los demás compraréis provisiones y armas. Nos reuniremos en la plaza central en tres horas.

En la peluquería, lavaron el pelo de Rin y le hicieron leves retoques. Su pelo quedó liso y por debajo de los hombros. Dos mechones le caían por delante de las orejas y su flequillo quedó corto. La ropa consistía en: una camiseta de malla con otra roja encima con poco escote y el cuello y el ombligo descubiertos; unos shorts negros con cinturón tipo cuerda y sandalias de ninja blancas. La sonrisa de Rin era enorme.

-Bueno ya tienes mejor aspecto-comentó Sasuke.

-Oye Sasuke quiero ir a mi casa-dijo Rin.

-¿Dónde vives? Creo que puedo ir contigo.

-¿En serio? Mi casa está cerca. Vivo en la aldea oculta de la Nube.

-¿Cerca?-preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.-Contigo tardaremos días.

-Es verdad, que no soy ninja-dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada nada. Vamos con los otros.-Sasuke la miró con ojos inquisitivos.

Una vez reunidos todos iniciaron el viaje. Sasuke se preguntaba el porqué del comportamiento de Rin. Pensó que ocultaba algo y se juró que lo averiguaría. Caminaron todo el día hasta que empezó a anochecer.

-Acamparemos aquí-se encontraban en el claro de un bosque.

-¿Aquí? ¡Ni hablar!-protestó Karin.-Hay animales salvajes.

-Yo soy el líder y me parece un buen lugar-dijo Sasuke.-Por hablar te toca la primera guardia.

Karin iba a protestar pero lo pensó mejor y calló. "Maldita sea ahora me odiará" pensó. "Y esa tipa me da mala espina. Creo que la he visto antes". Observó a Rin dormir pero algo andaba mal. Chakra amarillo emanaba de ella.

-Sasuke despierta-éste abrió los ojos.-Algo raro pasa.

-Mira su chakra rápido.

Karin obedeció. La miró y se puso pálida.

-¡Es un monstruo!

El chakra formó una capa alrededor de Rin. Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto mostrando iris amarillo y pupilas en forma de rayo. La capa emitía chispas y tomó forma de comadreja con tres colas. Rin clavó su vista en Sasuke y desapareció para reaparecer delante de él. Sasuke se protegió con sus brazos pero fue golpeado por la jinchuriki y voló varios metros.

-¡Katon:Goukakyu no jutsu!-la bola no alcanzó a Rin. Ella se movía a la velocidad de la luz. Rin lanzó un rayo de su boca. Sasuke lo esquivó y contraatacó con el Chidori. Golpeó a Rin pero no la dañó. Entonces un relámpago cayó sobre ella liberando mucha luz.

¡Groaaaaarrr!-tras el destello la forma de Rin cambió a una forma más animal. La capa de biju pasó al nivel dos y una cuarta cola brotó. El demonio comenzó a crear una Bomba Biju. Sasuke activó su Sharingan. La bola fue lanzada y él la esquivó por poco. El ataque explotó barriendo el bosque. Sasuke aprovechó para introducirse en la mente de la chica. Dentro Rin yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Sobre ella se alzaba una comadreja de seis colas.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Un humano!-exclamó el biju que era hembra al parecer.-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Así que este es el secreto de Rin… ¡Retrocede bestia!-Sasuke anuló el chakra con sus manos. En el exterior el chakra se desvaneció. Rin presentaba quemaduras en la piel. Sasuke la zarandeó levemente para despertarla.

-Hnn, ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Rin miró alrededor.-Oh no me digas que ha vuelto a pasar.

-Rin he visto tu interior.

-¡Pervertido!-abofeteó a Sasuke.-Nunca pensé que lo harías.

-¡Tu cuerpo no idiota! He visto tu mente y a ese animal.

-¡Ahh vale! Jeje-Rin miró fijamente al chico-¿Me odias por mentirte?

-No tonta. Mi amigo…digo excompañero es como tú. "Igual de estúpido"pensó.

-¿De verdad? Copión…-Rin puso cara de enfado pero cómica.-Mira Sasuke en realidad soy jonin en la Nube. El Raikage es mi padre adoptivo. Fui secuestrada por Orochimaru con ocho años.

-Maldito-Sasuke apretó los dientes. Recobró su frialdad al momento.-Te devolveré a tu casa.

-Gracias Sasuke te quiero-Sasuke levantó una ceja y Rin se sonrojó y le dio un puñetazo.-¡Ahh ya lo he dicho!-gritó con voz tonta y aguda.

-Lo que faltaba-protestó Sasuke.-Bueno Karin te curará.-Sasuke le dio una patada pues se había desmayado.-¡Levanta!

-¡Ay! Ya voy-gruñó ella.-Muerde-le dijo a Rin. Ella se encogió de hombros y mordió a Karin.-¡Ayyyyyyyyy!

-Deja de quejarte Karin-dijo Sasuke.-Bueno descansemos.

Las heridas de Rin se curaron. Todos durmieron sin incidentes y al amanecer reemprendieron el viaje con Rin canturreando feliz. Sasuke estaba de buen humor pues Ahora avanzaban deprisa. Pasados dos días llegaron a su destino. No había una puerta pero si un puesto para guardias.

-¡Alto!-dijo uno de los guardias.-¡Identificaos!

-Hola chicos!-saludó Rin.-Soy yo Rin. Vengo a informar que estoy viva.

-¿Rin-sama? Rápido avisa a Raikage-sama-le dijo a su compañero, que salió corriendo.-Creímos que habías muerto Rin-sama.

-Bueno he estado encerrada y eso pero ya te enterarás. Ellos vienen conmigo.

-Muy bien pero deben entregar sus armas. Es por seguridad.

Suigetsu desenvainó súbitamente asustando al guardia. Sasuke entregó su espada de mala gana. Tras cachearlos también, les dejaron paso. Rin los guió por la aldea hasta el edificio del Raikage. Llegaron a su despacho y de él salieron dos hombres C y Darui, los guardaespaldas de A.

-¡C!-Rin se tiró sobre el joven.-¡Te he echado de menos!

C se recompuso-¡Rin! Estás con vida que alegría.

-Vamos no seas tan soso-Rin hinchó sus mofletes.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Es verdad pero debo comportarme. Y tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo.

-Jo C te has vuelto un soso.-Rin sonrió-Pero te sigo queriendo igual que el primer día.

C se sonrojó mientras Rin se reía. Sasuke sin saber por qué se molestó. Tras despedirse de ambos guardianes entraron dentro del despacho. Allí el Raikage estaba de espaldas.

-¡Hola A!-Rin recibió un capón.-¡Ayayay!¡Jo A, eres tonto!

-¡¿Cómo que A?!-dijo éste cabreado.-Más respeto niña.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Es tu nombre-dijo ella con extrañeza.

-¡Llámame padre!

-Así parecerás más viejo. Aunque pensándolo bien es lo que eres.

¡Silencio!-volvió a golpearla.

Rin protestó otra vez. A se calmó un poco.

-¿Qué te pasó Rin?

-Verás resulta que Bee-sensei me dejó sola un rato. Pero pasó una semana y no volvió. Por eso Orochi…algo me raptó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Bee te abandonó?!-A golpeó su mesa.-Como lo encuentre… Y habrá que matar a Orochimaru.

-No hace falta-intervino Sasuke por primera vez.-Yo lo he matado.

A reparó en él.-¿Quién demonios eres mocoso?

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sí A, es mi novio-dijo Rin como si fuese normal.

Sasuke y A gritaron-¡¿Qué?!-La chica asintió con vehemencia.

-No es verdad-dijo Sasuke pero el kage lo estampó contra la pared.

-¡A!-protestó Rin.

-Así que Uchiha eh. Interesante ya tengo un Sharingan. Puede quedarse en tu casa.

-Además tiene chakra tipo rayo-apuntó Rin.

-¡Genial lo entrenaremos!

* * *

><p>En el presente<p>

Dos ninjas luchaban a alta velocidad. Sus espadas chocaban soltando chispas. Eran Rin y Sasuke. El chico venció.

-Has mejorado-dijo Rin sudada ligeramente. A su ropa le había añadido guantes con los dedos descubiertos. También portaba dos espadas cortas cruzadas a su espalda.

-Dos años entrenando dan resultado ¿no crees?-repuso Sasuke.

Los dos miraron al cielo azul y una ráfaga de viento se levantó. Alguien estaba por llegar.

**Fin del capítulo. Espero que os guste Rin.**


	4. Nueve más seis son quince

Capítulo 4-Nueve más seis son quince

Naruto, Yahiko y Sakura viajaban al país del Rayo.

-¡Nii-sama mi primer viaje contigo! Haremos acampada, iremos de pesca, encenderemos una hoguera…-dijo Naruto con voz infantil.

-Naruto esto no es una excursión-dijo Yahiko serio.

-Pero voy contigo así que soy feliz-respondió él.

-¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?-preguntó Sakura.

-Eres ninja médico y además quería conocerte-contestó Yahiko.-Vas a ser mi cuñadita ¿no?

-¡Nii-sama que es mi amiga!-dijo Naruto avergonzado. Sakura enrojeció.

-Tranquilos chicos. Hay confianza-respondió Yahiko guiñando un ojo.

Naruto miró a Sakura, pero ella no dijo nada. Estaba cohibida por la presencia de Yahiko. Él decidió callarse por un rato. Cruzaron campos de arroz mientras el sol atravesaba el cielo. Cuando se hacía de noche, pararon en una posada.

-Cogeré dos habitaciones-dijo Yahiko.

-Oh no lo hagas por mí Yahiko-san-dijo Sakura.

-Tranquila si paga Naruto-respondió él. Su hermano cayó para atrás.

A Naruto le tocó pagar a la administradora dos habitaciones. Las repartieron de tal forma que los dos hermanos compartieron cuarto y Sakura durmió sola. Suerte para ella porque los ronquidos del rubio no dejaron dormir a Yahiko. Reemprendieron la marcha al día siguiente y vieron que el paisaje fue cambiando de llano a escarpado. Cruzaron la frontera y pronto se acercaron a Kumogakure.

-Ups necesito mear-Naruto se bajó la bragueta.

-¡Guarro!-gritó Sakura y le pegó.

-Naruto hay una señorita delante-dijo Yahiko.-Nosotros nos adelantaremos, no tardes.

El rubio se escondió del camino tras unas rocas sin percatarse de una figura que lo observaba amenazante. Naruto percibió la presencia. Era Rin que saltó dando una voltereta y atacó con sus espadas.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Cuatro clones salieron en tromba. Ella se sorprendió pero los cortó a todos. Naruto lanzó unos shurikens que la chica rechazó. Después golpeó a Naruto con su pierna derribándolo. De repente él sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello.

-No te muevas hippie de Konoha-amenazó ella.

-No soy ningún hippie, lunática-respondió Naruto.

-Claro que lo eres. En tu aldea sois unos pacifistas debiluchos que no matan a nadie-dijo Rin con aires de superioridad.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-dijo Naruto enfadado.

-¡Silencio! Has sido capturado en territorio enemigo. Seguro que A me felicita-dijo tapándose la cara como una niña emocionada.- ¡Camina prisionero! Por fin no soy yo la capturada, ¡muajajajaja!.

"Está loca" pensó Naruto.

Rin lo condujo a empujones hacia la aldea. Exhibía a Naruto por la calle como si fuera un trofeo. El chico soportaba el maltrato a duras penas. Tras la humillante caminata entraron al despacho de A.

-¡A! Te traigo un prisionero-dijo Rin orgullosa.

El Raikage miró a Naruto sin interés-¿Quién es?

-¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!¡Soltadme o la Hokage os castigará!-dijo.

-¡Ja!¿La Hokage? No me hagas reír chaval-se mofó A.

-No le haga daño por favor Raikage-sama-dijo Yahiko quien acababa de entrar seguido de Sakura.

-¡Tú!-exclamó A.-El hijo del Rayo Amarillo, ¿cómo osas volver, insolente?

-¡Ha pasado tiempo!-dijo Yahiko con insolencia.-Este chico es el jinchuriki del Kyubi además de mi hermano.

-¡¿Cómo?!-el Raikage volvió a mirar a Naruto.-Es muy parecido al Rayo, incluso más que tú.

-¿Tú eres el idiota de Naruto?-preguntó Rin.-Me han dicho que eras débil pero tanto…

-No soy débil-replicó Naruto.

-¡Silencio!-gritó A. Miró a Yahiko-¿A qué has venido Namikaze?

-Verá intento reunir a los nueve jinchurikis para combatir contra Akatsuki. Por eso vengo a por Rin.

-¡Ja! Qué plan más estúpido-dijo A con desprecio.-¿Pretendes liderar semejante coalición?

-No-respondió Yahiko.-Naruto será el líder por tener al Kyubi.

Todos se sorprendieron por la contundente respuesta.

-Si este chico puede vencer a Rin aprobaré tu idea.

-¿Quéeeeee?¡No quiero!-protestó ella infantilmente.

-Harás lo que te diga-dijo A.

-¡No, no y no!

-¡Obedece!-A la golpeó en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lucha Sasuke? Lleva menos tiempo aquí que yo.

-A mí no me metas-el Uchiha salió de ente su rincón en sombras.

-Sasuke-murmuró Naruto incrédulo a lo que veía.

-Naruto-dijo él solamente.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?¿Y Orochimaru? No comprendo.

-Está muerto.

-Raikage-sama quiero añadir a Sasuke a la recompensa si Naruto gana-intervino Yahiko.

-Muy bien os dejaré llevaros a Rin y a Sasuke-concedió A.-¡Mabui!

La secretaria entró-¿Señor?

-Organiza todo para un combate en el coliseo.

-¿El coliseo? Pero señor no se usa desde el gobierno del Primer Raikage.

-No importa.

-Entendido.

-Ese coliseo se usaba para ejecuciones-explicó A.-Pero haremos una excepción.

Condujeron a los ninjas de Konoha al palco principal del impresionante coliseo. Era una estructura construida en una hondonada y tenía capacidad para toda la aldea. En el palco estaban el Raikage sentado con sus guardias detrás. Yahiko, Sasuke y Sakura estaban también sentados. Naruto fue conducido a una antesala con varias armas.

-Elige la que desees-le dijo el ninja que lo acompañaba.

-Yo peleo sin armas-respondió Naruto haciendo crujir sus dedos. La puerta de acceso a la arena se abrió. El Raikage cogió un micrófono.

-¡Bienvenidos habitantes de Kumogakure! ¡Hoy veremos un combate entre jinchurikis! ¡Procedente de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!-Un abucheo lo recibió.-¡Y nuestra representante y orgullo, la Centella de Kumo Rin!-Vítores y aplausos para ella.-¡Las reglas son fáciles: no hay ninguna! ¡El que quede en pie gana!-Golpeó un gong.-¡Luchad!

Rin se quedó quieta y Naruto atacó. Creó tres clones que lanzaron una patada hacia su rival. Rin esquivó los golpes y dio un puñetazo a cada uno. Naruto sacó un kunai e intentó cortarla pero ella desenvainó una espada y le infundió chakra rayo. Al chocar las hojas, la espada de Rin partió el kunai en dos.

-Maldición-dijo Naruto.

-Prepárate.¡Kenjutsu: Cortes centelleantes! (Técnica con espadas).

Rin se movió a tal velocidad que pareció invisible. Sólo se veía el centelleo de su espada con la que cortó a Naruto varias veces. Las heridas superficiales sangraron. Naruto creó un Rasengan y esquivando la estocada de Rin, la golpeó. Ella voló hasta chocar con la pared y tosió sangre.

-¡Raiton: Descarga mágnum!-Levantó su brazo y disparó un rayo que golpeó a Naruto quien estaba desprevenido.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sakura.

Él se desplomó. Pero el chakra del Kyubi se liberó violentamente. Cuatro colas se formaron y una garra golpeó a Rin de lleno. El biju de la chica también actuó liberando cuatro colas. Los dos bijus rugieron desafiándose.

-¡Evacuad el estadio!-ordenó A.

Los demonios se lanzaron uno sobre otro. La comadreja era más flexible y mordió al zorro en el hombro. Éste repelió el mordisco y lanzó a su enemigo para atrás. Ambos biju cargaron su chakra en forma de bola y dispararon. La explosión fue tremenda.

-¡Shinra Tensei!-Yahiko repelió la onda expansiva.

Los jinchurikis yacían en el suelo. Sakura bajó corriendo con Naruto.

-Sakura cura a Naruto-pidió Yahiko. Él se acercó a Rin.-Raikage-sama hay que modificar el sello de la chica. Está muy debilitado.

-¿Sabes cómo?

-El clan Uzumaki era experto en sellos y yo los he estudiado.-Se agachó y poniendo las manos sobre Rin dijo-¡Fuinjutsu: Sello Ying-Yang!-Una intensa luz bañó el coliseo.

* * *

><p>Dos días después Naruto se despertó en una cama de hospital. Sakura dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo del chico. Al verlo despierto ella sonrió.<p>

-Naruto ¿estás bien?-le preguntó.

-Sakura-chan ¿qué hago aquí?

-Te desmayaste.

-¿Cómo?

Yahiko entró justo entonces-Has liberado cuatro colas Naruto-dijo enfadado.-¡Suerte que la chica era jinchuriki, si no estaría muerta! ¡Debes controlar tu poder!

-¡...!-Sakura iba a replicar pero Naruto puso la mano delante.

-Nii-sama tiene razón. He sido descuidado.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró el Raikage con Rin quien iba con muletas.

-¡A! Estas muletas me sobran-se quejó ella.

-El doctor dice que debes llevarlas así que no discutas.

-¡Qué sabrá ése!

A la ignoró y se dirigió a Naruto- Chico, habéis empatado por lo que no hay trato. Cuando te recuperes marchaos y no volváis.-Dicho esto se fue.

Naruto agachó la cabeza. Rin lo miró con sorna.

-No llores pequeñín-dijo cogiéndole el moflete.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó él dándole un manotazo.

-¡Ja! Me caes bien chaval. Decidido me voy contigo aunque A no quiera.

-¿Qué?-dijo asombrado.

-Estás sordo tío.

-¡Claro que no!

Yahiko y Sakura pusieron los ojos en blanco. "Son igual de pesados". Mientras los dos discutían, desde la ventana Sasuke sonrió y se fue. Más tarde, una vez que Naruto se hubo recuperado, los cuatro ninjas partieron rumbo a Konoha.

**Bueno pues primera jinchuriki en el equipo. Pronto llegará otra. Gracias a los que me leáis y a los que dejáis reviews.**


	5. Estúpidos hippies

Capítulo 5-Estúpidos hippies

El sol iba poniéndose en el horizonte tiñendo de rojo anaranjado el cielo, cuando llegaron todos a Konoha.

-¡Bienvenida!-dijo Naruto orgulloso.

-¡Wauuuu! Qué fea…-dijo Rin haciendo tropezar a Naruto.

-Te acabará gustando-replicó Naruto.

-¿Hay casinos? Tengo afición al juego.

-¿No será adicción?-preguntó Yahiko.-Un momento…-se palpó los bolsillos.

-¿Buscas esto?-Rin agitó una cartera.

-¡Mi cartera! ¡Devuélmela!

-Lo hago sin querer-dijo ella inocentemente.

-Pobrecilla-dijo Naruto con lagrimitas en los ojos.-Nii-sama perdónala.

-Grr-gruñó Yahiko.

-Yo me voy a mi casa. Si me disculpáis-dijo Sakura.

-Claro que sí Sakura-chan. Hasta mañana-se despidió Naruto.

-Yo también me voy. Estoy cansado-Yahiko desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Oye pero ¿hay casinos o no?-de nuevo preguntó Rin.

-No no hay, cansina-respondió Naruto.

-Puaf que rollo de ciudad. ¿Es que vuestra líder es una monja?

-Qué va. Todo lo contrario: es alcohólica, ludópata y una mentirosa. Tiene 50 pero con un jutsu aparenta 20 años. Además le encanta apostar.

-¿En serio? Ojalá fuese mi madre. Llévame a conocerla-pidió con estrellitas en los ojos.

Naruto la condujo por las calles y le enseñó restaurantes, tiendas y cines. Rin vio que era una bonita ciudad pero siguió pensando que sus habitantes eran unos estúpidos hippies. Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

-¡Tsunade-obaa-chan!-gritó como siempre Naruto.

-Oh eres tú-Tsunade se frotó las sienes.

-Quiero presentarte a Rin. Es la jinchuriki del Seis Colas.

-¿Es usted la Hokage? Qué joven es.

"Pelota" pensó Naruto.

-Una chica educada sí señor-Tsunade sacó una botella de sake.-¿Un trago?

-¡Baa-chan! Es menor y además das mala imagen.

-Gracias-aceptó Rin.-Oiga he visto que no hay casinos. ¿No querría uno?

-Claro que sí pero eso distraería a los ninjas.

-Vaya qué pena-se lamentó la joven.

-Bueno abuela no quiero molestar pero ¿dónde va a quedarse?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡Qué pregunta! En tu casa.

-¿Quéeeeee? ¿Y qué pasará cuando vengan los otros, eh?

-No te agobies ya buscaré algo. De momento apáñate.

-A mí no me importa-dijo Rin.

Naruto refunfuñó todo el camino a su casa. Cuando entraron Rin dijo:

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Es enana!

-Con mi sueldo de genin no me llega para más. ¿Algún problema?

-No pero me quedo tu cama.

-¡Ni hablar!

-Soy una dama así que te jodes. ¿Qué hay de cena? Te aviso que no sé cocinar.

-Genial-masculló Naruto.-¿Te gusta el ramen instantáneo? La pega es que hay que esperar tres minutos.

Durante la cena Rin le sacó más defectos a la casa y Naruto le contestaba de malos modos. Una vez terminada la cena Rin se encerró en el cuarto del chico. Él se durmió enseguida en el sofá y soñó con unos bollos.

-Mmm qué blanditos. Espera ¿qué demonios?-tocó algo suave y cálido y abrió los ojos.-¡Ahhhhh!

Frente a él estaba Rin desnuda. Naruto vio que sus pechos eran grandes, más de lo que creía.

-Mm ¿qué pasa, por qué gritas?-Rin se miró a sí misma.-Vaya, ¿y mi ropa?

-No me dijiste que fueras sonámbula y nudista-gritó Naruto tapándose un ojo y medio.

-¿Por qué te tapas así? ¿Nunca has visto a una chica desnuda? ¡Qué inocente!

-¡Claro que no! Eres ludópata, cleptómana, sonámbula y exhibicionista-enumeró él.

-Perdón chico. Buenas noches.

Naruto puso un candado a la puerta para dormir tranquilo el resto de la noche. Al día siguiente Rin despertó alegre. Naruto enrojeció al recordar el incidente nocturno.

-¡Buenos días Naruto!

-Eh sí hola.

-Oye, por lo de anoche, te invito a desayunar fuera ¿quieres?

-Vale

Los dos jóvenes fueron a una cafetería del centro. Naruto iba a pedir bollos pero le dio apuro y sólo tomó leche con cacao. Rin, en cambio comió un croissant, dos huevos fritos y un café cortado. Dos personas sentadas en otra mesa los miraron.

-Oye Neji ¿no es ese el retrasado que le gusta a Hinata?- preguntó una joven ninja de doce años.

-Vaya si es Naruto.

-¿Se llama así? Es nombre de comida-se burló ella.

-Hanabi tu nombre significa fuegos artificiales-comentó Neji con calma.

-Me estoy enfadando-replicó molesta.

-Esa era mi intención. Tengo que educarte.

Naruto veía a Rin comer con aburrimiento.

-Vas a engordar.

-He pasado siete años encerrada. Tengo hambre-respondió ella.

-Ha pasado tiempo Naruto.-Éste se giró y vio a Neji. Rin seguía a lo suyo.

-¡Neji!-dijo Naruto feliz.-Y ésta se parece a Hinata.

-Soy Hanabi Hyuga, imbécil-dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Qué rayos?-dijo Naruto con la vena hinchada.

-¡Hanabi!-Neji la reprendió.

-Me voy a entrenar-dijo ella y tras pisar a Naruto se fue muy digna.

-Discúlpala no suele tratar con gente. ¿Quién es ella?

-Ah es mi nueva amiga Rin.

Ella saludó y Neji charló con ellos un rato y se fue. Rin pagó la cuenta y fue con Naruto a un parque cercano. Se sentaron en un banco para digerir la comida.

-Oye Rin ¿cómo conociste a Sasuke?-quiso saber Naruto.

-¿A Sasuke? Pues verás…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Sasuke con doce años exploraba la guarida de Orochimaru cuando vio encerrada a una chica de su edad.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó entonces él.

-¿Eh? Soy Rin. ¿Y tú?

-¿No me conoces? Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Eres ése tan terrible? Si eres un niño.

-¡No lo soy!-ella tembló.-Lo siento. ¿Tienes hambre? Te traeré algo.

-Pero Kabuto me castigará…

-Hmpf tranquila a ése le intimido.

-¿Por qué hmpfeas?

-No hmpfeo, esa palabra ni siquiera existe-replicó molesto.-Bueno ahora vuelvo.

Sasuke volvió con agua y algo de carne y arroz.

-Gracias Sasuke-chan.-Comió y bebió con avidez.

-Hmpf no me llames así. Sólo Sasuke ¿ok?

-Jiji vale Sasuke.

-Bueno como has acabado ya, me voy.

-¡Espera no te vayas! Tengo miedo-dijo con angustia.

-Si me quedo más nos pillarán. Te prometo que volveré mañana.

Fin del flashback

* * *

><p>-Y Sasuke volvía todos los días. Me hablaba sobre su vida en Konoha y especialmente de ti. Al final me enamoré de él ¡Aish!-suspiró soñadoramente.<p>

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. No sé qué le veis todas-gruñó Naruto.

-Oye tú también eres guapo-admitió Rin.-Seguro que más de una está por ti, como Sakura.

-¿Sakura-chan? No creo…

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Esta ahí con un tipo muy feo.

Justo delante pasaba Sakura acompañada de Lee y parecían reírse.

-Cejas pobladas-dijo Naruto celoso y como un rayo fue hasta ellos.-¡Eh tú Lee!

-Vaya Naruto-kun cuánto tiempo.

-¡Nada de eso! Aprovechando mi ausencia ¿no?-Naruto sacó un guante de la nada y pegó a Lee.-Te reto a un duelo.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sakura pero éste se lanzó sobre el cejudo y se formó una bola de humo.-No tienen remedio.

-¡Eh Sakura ven!-dijo Rin y las dos hablaron hasta que Naruto perdió.

-Bueno Sakura-san, señorita-Lee cortésmente saludó y se marchó.

Naruto derrotado y humillado agachó la cabeza. Rin rió y Sakura suspiró avergonzada por el comportamiento del rubio. Una niña pequeña se acercó a él.

-¡Naru-nii!-era Midori la hija de Kurenai.

-¡Midori-chan! Hola-dijo Naruto.

-¿Puedes columpiarme? Es que Hina-nee está cansada.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun-saludó Hinata.-Perdón por pedírtelo así pero ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¡Sin problema!-Naruto cogió a Midori.-¡Vamos a volar!

Mientras jugaban, las tres chicas hablaron.

-Soy Rin encantada.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto.

-Oye qué majo es Naruto-comentó Rin.-Vivir con él es muy divertido.

-¿Vivís juntos?-preguntaron Sakura e Hinata al unísono. Al instante se imaginaron a Rin vestida con ropa de doncella sexy y llamando amo a Naruto.

-Además su cama es muy cómoda-comentó sin más.

-¡¿Su cama?-las dos de nuevo imaginando cosas que no eran.

-Él duerme en el sofá.-Las otras suspiraron aliviadas.

Más tarde Hinata se fue a llevar a Midori a casa y Sakura a trabajar al hospital.

-Ah toma Naruto tu rana-dijo Rin devolviéndole su monedero.

-¿Gama-chan? ¿Entonces he pagado yo? Riiinnn.

Ella se fue corriendo y riendo mientras Naruto la perseguía furioso. Rin pensó que después de todo "los hippies" no eran tan estúpidos.

**Fin del capítulo. Dejad reviews si queréis.**


	6. El bosque de los espíritus

Capítulo 6-El bosque de los espíritus

Tras una hora de persecución, Naruto perdió a Rin de vista. Tenía un hambre feroz así que se fue directo al restaurante Ichiraku. Allí estaba también su hermano mayor Yahiko y parecía esperarle.

-¡Hombre a ti te buscaba yo!-saludó a su hermanito.

-¡Nii-sama!-estaba sorprendido.-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Tengo otra misión para ti

-¡D'oh!-protestó Naruto al estilo Homer Simpson.

-¿Conoces el bosque de los espíritus?

-Pues no-dijo Naruto como un ignorante.

-¡Oh!-exclamó exasperado.-¡No sabes nada! Bueno da igual. Corre el rumor de que una extraña niña vive allí. Estoy seguro que es la jinchuriki del Nibi o Gato Demonio de Dos Colas.

-¡¿Otra más?-gritó Naruto.

-No te quejes tanto. Esta vez no voy contigo.

-¿Voy solo? ¿Estás seguro?

-Irás con Rin así podréis convencer a la niña.

Tras decir eso Yahiko se marchó. Naruto pidió su tazón de ramen y se lo comió sin ganas de buscar a la niña jinchuriki después. Pagó la cuenta y se preguntó dónde estaría Rin. Mientras lo pensaba, ella apareció corriendo perseguida por alguien que parecía dueño de un restaurante.

-¡Eh tú alto!-gritó señalando a Rin.

-¡Naruto ayuda!-se escondió tras él.

-¿Eres su amigo?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sí lo es y le pateará el trasero. ¡Blehhh!-Rin le hizo burla y un corte de mangas.

-Disculpe pero ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Tu amiguita se ha ido sin pagar.

-¡En la carta ponía comida gratis!-gritó Rin.

-¡Sólo eran gratis las dos primeras raciones!

-¡Pues eso! ¡Me he comido dos raciones de cada tipo de comida distinta!

-¡Eran sólo dos raciones gratis en total! ¡No dos de cada!

-Pues haberlo explicado mejor-dijo indignada ella.-¿Puedes pagar tú porfaaa Naruto?-su voz era suplicante e inocente.

Naruto no tuvo más remedio que pagar todo.

-Vas a arruinarme-dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Vamos hombre no exageres.

-¡¿Qué no exagere? Hoy te he invitado dos veces.

-Vale me lo apunto-sacó una libreta y lo apuntó.

-¿A tanta gente debes dinero?

-Oh sí debo mucho. Tengo unos amigos peculiares.

-No me interesa tu vida pasada-dijo Naruto.-Tenemos que buscar a una niña.

-No sabía que fueras pedófilo-comentó Rin mientras se miraba las uñas.

-¡Yo no hago esas cosas!-gritó enfadao.

-Ya ya… tú solo tocas los pechos ajenos sin permiso.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-Bueno ¿nos vamos ya?

Naruto se alejó de ella refunfuñando. Salieron de la villa por el sur hacia el bosque de los espíritus. Se trataba de un lugar donde mucha gente desaparecía misteriosamente. Los habitantes del país del Fuego evitaban acercarse a él y además ni siquiera figuraba en los mapas. Pero Naruto y Rin desconocían estos datos.

-¡¿Has mandado a Naruto-chan allí?-exclamó Konan horrorizada en casa de Yahiko.

-¿Querías acompañarlo?-preguntó Yahiko incrédulo.

-¡¿Qué clase de hermano eres tú?

-Konan soy listo. No voy a arriesgar mi pellejo-dijo él con calma.-Además Naruto es mayor y sabrá cuidarse.

-¡Achús!-estornudó Naruto.-Alguien está hablando de mí.

Rin le miró con las manos tras la cabeza.

-¿No hemos pasado por aquí antes?-preguntó ella.

-¡Qué va!-Naruto miró la marca que había dejado un rato antes.-Vale tranquilidad. ¡NOS HEMOS PERDIDO!-se puso a correr de un lado a otro desesperado.

-¡Raiton: Onda paralizante!-Rin paralizó a su amigo.-Cálmate un poco. Se está haciendo de noche y desesperarse no sirve.

-Vale me calmo. Oye ¿tú ves esa luz azul o estoy flipando?

-No yo también la veo y es… preciosa.

Ambos quedaron hipnotizados por una llama azul que brillaba en la distancia. Sin pensarlo, ambos caminaron hacia ella. La llama se movía como si los guiase a algún lugar, pero estaban los dos tan hechizados que no vieron a dónde iban. Tras un rato la luz se detuvo en un claro iluminado por la luz lunar. La llama se apagó y Naruto y Rin despertaron de su trance. Se encontraban en un pequeño y siniestro cementerio.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Rin.

-Ni idea pero me da miedo-dijo Naruto temblando.

De entre las sombras salió una niña de unos doce años. Su pelo era negro y extenso adornado con dos broches parecidos a orejas de gato, formando así dos coletas largas. Llevaba un vestido de estilo lolita gótica y de su cuello colgaba una cruz plateada. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color morado.

-Dos incautos han llegado hasta aquí-el tono de su voz era frío y suave.

-¡Ahhh!-Naruto gritó de pánico.-¡¿Quién eres tú?

-Pareces muy asustado-dijo ella siempre con el mismo tono.

-¡Hola me llamo Rin encantada!-la saludó alegremente.

Yo que tú quitaría esa cara. ¿No te doy miedo?

-¡A mí sí!-gritó Naruto sentado ya en el suelo.

-Pronto dejarás de sufrir. Os llevaré a un mundo mejor. Katon: Anillo de llamas azules.

Un círculo de fuego azul rodeó el cementerio dejando a Naruto y Rin sin salida. La de Kumo no sacó sus espadas sino que preparó su ninjutsu.

-¡Raiton: Multidescarga!-Pequeños rayos salieron de sus dedos como balas.

-Katon: Llamitas demoníacas-en respuesta la niña creó llamas azules con cara maliciosa.

Los dos jutsus chocaron produciendo una explosión. La niña estaba muy tranquila.

-Eres buena-dijo entonces.

-Oye no quiero herirte-dijo Rin.

Naruto se recompuso del shock inicial.-¡Jajaja! Naruto Uzumaki ya está aquí. No te preocupes Rin que yo me encargo.

-Hasta hace un momento estabas llorando-dijo Rin con los ojos como puntos.

-¡Silencio!-ahora se dirigió a la niña.-¿Eres jinchuriki?

-Soy la portadora del Nibi, Megumi Kuroda.

-Yo tengo al Kyubi y ella al Rokubi.

-Ella parece fuerte pero tú no-dijo Megumi con indiferencia.

-Ignoraré ese comentario. Estamos formando un grupo de jinchurikis y queremos que te unas.

-No quiero. Mi hogar está aquí y además odio a los humanos.

-¿Podemos escuchar tu historia?

-De acuerdo. Nací en un poblado en las lindes de este bosque. A los dos años me hicieron jinchuriki. No controlaba mis poderes y por ello me desterraron. Mi madre me quería mucho y me cuidó en este lugar.-Señaló una cabaña semiderruida.-Éramos felices pero cuando cumplí ocho años vinieron a matarme. Mi madre murió por defenderme y el trauma me hizo matar a esos bastardos.-Sus ojos chispearon de odio.-Desde entonces mato a cualquiera que viene por aquí.

Naruto se enfureció y le pegó un tortazo a Megumi.

-¡¿Crees que tu madre querría eso, eh?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme debilucho?-dijo Megumi con helada cólera.

Un aura de llamas azules envolvió el cuerpo de ella y Naruto se rodeó de chakra rojo que despedía fuego. Ambos chocaron con fuerza y el chakra del Kyubi se impuso al del Nibi. Megumi cayó al suelo quemada.

-He perdido así que haré lo que me digas..

-Vendrás con nosotros. Cuidaré de ti honrando el sacrificio de tu madre.

Megumi apagó el anillo de fuego azul y se desmayó sin fuerzas. Naruto la cargó a su espalda y miró a Rin con una mirada seria pero cansada.

-¿Sabes? Ahora sí que pareces un líder-dijo ella.

-Volvamos a Konoha.

Los tres jinchurikis pusieron rumbo a casa.

**Fin del sexto capítulo**


	7. La niña gótica y el acosador

Capítulo 7-La niña gótica y el acosador

Megumi se despertó en una habitación de una gran casa. Se miró a sí misma y comprobó que estaba curada. Naruto entró entonces para ver si estaba bien.

-¡Anda has despertado!

-¿Qué hago aquí?-preguntó ella con su habitual voz baja aunque menos fría.

-Esta va a ser nuestra base-dijo él.-Te traeré tu ropa.

Megumi se fijó en que llevaba un pijama bastante infantil.

-Aquí está.

-¿Eres tú quien me ha puesto esto? Es horrible.

-Era mío-dijo Naruto desilusionado.-Pero te compraremos uno de niña.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-dijo ella con los ojos ardiendo. Naruto se encogió asustado.-Aunque lo parezca no soy un bebé.

-Va-va-vale-aún tenía escalofríos.

-¿Te importa? Quiero cambiarme.

-Pero que no te de vergüenza si no hay nada que…-una mirada asesina bastó para ahuyentarlo.

Rin ya estaba saqueando la despensa para desayunar.

-¿Ya eftá defpierta?-preguntó con la boca llena.

-No pareces una chica-respondió Naruto con cara de desagrado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Yo voy a ver a mi hermano. Tú haz lo que quieras.

-¡Pero esta villa es un rollo!

-¡Pues te aguantas!

Megumi entró entonces en la cocina.

-Ah ya estás aquí-dijo Naruto.-¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Hígado de conejo-respondió. Naruto y Rin escupieron.-¿No hay?

-Criarte en el bosque no es bueno-dijo Naruto.-Los niños toman leche con galletas.

-¿Leche?

Naruto la invitó a probarla y ella pareció satisfecha con su sabor. Cuando terminaron, Naruto enseñó la nueva vivienda a Megumi. Era una casa de estilo tradicional japonés, como la casa Hyuga. Era enorme e incluía jardín, estanque y además estaba en medio de una arboleda fuera de las murallas de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde está el cementerio?-preguntó Megumi.

-Un cementerio no es lugar para ir-respondió Naruto.

-Son asuntos de trabajo. Mi biju es la mascota del dios de la muerte y por ello debo ayudar a las almas a ir al mundo puro-explicó ella.

-Bueno vale te daré un plano de la ciudad-se resignó Naruto.

Megumi caminó por las calles de Konoha. Al verla la gente murmuraba sobre su extraña ropa y apariencia pero ella los ignoraba. Sin mirar por dónde iba, tropezó con un joven que no conocía. Éste cargaba con un conejo gris que estaba gordísimo y cuya respiración era fatigada.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó él.

-No importa. Oye a tu conejo le queda poco tiempo de vida.

-Ah lo llevo al veterinario. Por cierto me llamo Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-el conejo había hablado.

-¿Sabe hablar?-preguntó Megumi como si hablase del tiempo.

-Oh no realmente. Sólo repite eso cientos de veces.

-Ya…

-Oye vente conmigo. Quiero ligarme a una veterinaria y tú me ayudarás fingiendo ser mi hermanita.

Itachi se la llevó sin darle tiempo de reacción. Llegaron a la clínica y les dieron turno.

-Consulta 2 con la doctora Inuzuka-dijo la recepcionista.

Se sentaron a esperar.

-Bien ensayemos. Antes de nada dime tu nombre.

-Megumi.

-Vale Megumi-chan escucha: estás muy triste porque tu conejo Bugs se muere y yo como buen hermano mayor te traigo aquí. A ver di esto:¡Mi pobre Bugs! ¡Doctora sálvelo por favor!-Itachi usó un tono drámatico y afligido.

-Mi pobre Bugs, doctora sálvelo-dijo ella con su voz neutra.

-¡Así no! Ponle más ganas.

La puerta se abrió y Kiba salió con Akamaru y su hermana Hana.

-Dale una dosis a Akamaru con cada comida ¿vale? Ah y haz tú la colada.

-Vale, vale nee-chan -el chico se fue.

-Siguiente-dijo Hana.

Itachi le dio un codazo a Megumi y entraron.

-Bien veamos al paciente. ¡Dios santo!-Hana se asustó al ver al conejo.-¿Qué le pasa a este animal?

-¡Oh doctora! El conejo de mi hermanita…¡Está muy malito!-dijo Itachi con lágrimas.

-Lo que está es gordo-dijo Hana.-Déjeme pesarlo-intentó cogerlo pero no pudo.-Por favor póngalo en la balanza. Vale pesa…¡¿Veinte kilos?

-Hermanita ¿pero qué le das de comer?-dijo Itachi.

-No conozco ni al conejo ni a este hombre-dijo Megumi sin más.

-Jejeje no haga caso doctora. Los niños nunca dejan de mentir.

-Deduzco que el conejo es suyo-dijo Hana a Itachi.-¿De qué lo alimenta?

-Eh pues zanahorias con mantequilla enrolladas en panceta frita.

-¿Qué? No me extraña que esté así. ¿Tiene usted más mascotas?

-Solía tener un gato alcohólico.

-¿Acaso es usted maltratador de animales?

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Por cierto puedes llamarme Itachi, encanto-dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Dejemos al conejo aparte. ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Fuera de aquí pervertido!

Itachi y Megumi fueron echados sin piedad.

-Todo por tu culpa niña-Itachi lucía la marca de una bofetada.

-No tenía por qué ayudarte ¬¬. Me voy al cementerio.

Itachi volvió a casa derrotado.

-¿Ya vuelves otra vez deprimido?-le preguntó Konan.

-Calla no estoy para tus sermones.

-Has vuelto a ser rechazado. Ríndete ya Itachi.

-¡Jamás! Ella es la mujer de mis sueños y la conquistaré.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y luego mira.

-No he podido perder mi encanto. Antes tenía éxito.

-Itachi colega, apestas como ligón-intervino Yahiko que estaba con Naruto.-Déjame darte clases. Konan, ¿me traes una cerveza?

-Cógela tú mismo.

-Nee-chan, ¿puedes traerme una coca-cola?-pidió Naruto.

-Claro Naruto-chan. Aquí tienes.

-¿Nos ha derrotado un chaval?-Yahiko e Itachi dejaron caer la cabeza.

-Oye nii-sama que querías decirme algo

-Oh es verdad. Os toca ir al país del Agua.

-¿Tan lejos?

-No te quejes que lo pasaréis bien. Se trata de dos jinchurikis mellizos: un chico y una chica. Son muy conocidos por sus combinaciones y les llaman el dúo Shirayuki .El biju de él es el Cocodrilo albino de Tres Colas y posee fuerza física y maneja el Suiton. Ella es poseedora del Tigre Blanco de Siete Colas y manipula la nieve y el hielo.

-Por fin hay otro chico-dijo Naruto.

-Sí. Aquí tienes los pasajes para el barco que os llevará. Por cierto abrigaos porque allí hace frío. Buen viaje.

Naruto se marchó a buscar a sus compañeras para así poder iniciar el viaje.

**Bueno este capítulo me ha quedado más corto pero espero que os guste.**

**Por cierto quiero responder a princess brass: Primero gracias por los reviews. Es cierto que he cambiado los jinchurikis y bijus, porque los originales no me gustan y hay poca información de ellos. Mi personaje Rin no tiene nada que ver con la amiga de Kakashi, sólo cogí su nombre. Espero que te satisfaga la respuesta.**


	8. El dúo Shirayuki

Capítulo 8-El dúo Shirayuki

El puerto principal del país del Fuego presentaba una actividad apabullante. Pescadores que preparaban sus barcos para salir a faenar, ricachones exhibiendo sus lujosos yates y por supuesto turistas dispuestos a subir a grandes trasatlánticos. Los tres jinchuriki observaban todo el bullicio desde la colina que daba acceso al puerto.

-¡Bien por fin hemos llegado!-dijo un emocionado Naruto.

-Hay demasiadas personas-objetó Megumi.-Me da dolor de cabeza.

-¡No quiero viajar en barco!-protestó Rin.-¿Qué pasa si se hunde? Yo no sé nadar.

-Pero si eres ninja. Sólo tienes que caminar sobre el agua-dijo Naruto.

-Tampoco sé-confesó Rin.-Es que Bee-sensei no me enseñó nada.

-Seguro que hay casino en el barco.

-¡Venga tortugas deprisa!-gritó Rin desde más adelante.

-¿Puedo quemar el barco?-preguntó Megumi.

-¡Claro que no! Venga vamos con Rin.

Los tres se dirigieron al muelle señalado en el billete del barco. Resultó que no era un lujoso crucero sino que era un ferry.

-¡Me has mentido Naruto!-dijo Rin y se agarró a un poste. Naruto tiró de ella sin éxito y pidió ayuda a dos trabajadores del puerto. Finalmente lograron subir a bordo y zarparon. Las condiciones meteorológicas eran excelentes para la navegación y el mar estaba en calma. Sin embargo, Rin estaba muy mareada.

-¡Ugh! Estoy fatal por favor matadme.

-Hecho-Megumi sacó un cuchillo horrible pero Naruto se lo quitó de inmediato. Ella le miró con mala cara.-Iba a cumplir su deseo.

-No mates a nadie-le dijo él.-Ni siquiera aunque te lo pidan-añadió por si acaso.

Megumi se alejó molesta por la tiranía de Naruto. Él intentó disculparse pero ella lo ignoró completamente. Mientras tanto Rin vomitaba por la borda ajena a todo lo demás. Ya de noche divisaron la costa del país del Agua. Pararon en una modesta pensión del pueblo costero en el que estaban.

-¿No podías conseguir nada mejor Naruto?-le dijo una enfadada Rin.

-Haberlo pagado tú, bonita.

-Venimos en un barco de mierda y nos hospedamos aquí. Eres un chapuzas.

-A mí no me importa-dijo Megumi.-Pero quiero matar gente.

-¿Otra vez con ésas? Bueno ya vale las dos. Estamos de misión así que no os quejéis. Y ahora a dormir-dijo Naruto harto del comportamiento infantil de sus compañeras.

Al día siguiente ninguno hablaba entre sí por enfado. Nadie quería disculparse el primero por culpa del orgullo. Aparte de eso hacía frío y nevaba ligeramente lo cual empeoraba al ya malhumorado trío.

Dos horas después habían recorrido un largo trecho y ya no nevaba, pero había niebla y no se veía nada. Se encontraban a orillas de un bonito lago congelado.

-Ya casi hemos llegado-dijo Naruto. Almorzaremos aquí.

-¿Y qué comemos genio? Aquí solamente veo nieve y no es comestible-objetó Rin sarcásticamente.

-Podemos pescar-sugirió Naruto.

-¡El lago está congelado idiota!

-¡No me insultes maldita!

Así ambos se enzarzaron en un duelo infantil de insultos. Megumi sacó entonces una bolsa de taiyaki (pastel japonés con forma de pez relleno de pasta de judías dulces u otras cosas como chocolate).

-¿Qué escondes ahí?-preguntó Rin hambrienta.

-Nada de vuestra incumbencia-respondió la niña escondiendo la comida.

-Mío-Naruto se lo arrebató y lo puso fuera de su alcance. Pero Megumi le pisó el pie haciendo que soltara el paquete que Rin recogió velozmente. Los tres se pelearon haciendo que los taiyaki aterrizasen a los pies de un chico.

-Vaya comida gratis-se zampó todo de golpe.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaron los tres que se peleaban antes.

El chico desconocido los miró con expresión desafiante y prepotente. Su pelo era blanco y estaba alborotado pero no en punta. Vestía un chaleco azul ajustado con pelo en el cuello y mangas. Sus pantalones negros eran algo ceñidos sobre todo en los tobillos y sus sandalias eran azules también. A su espalda llevaba una gran maza negra alargada. Tenía los ojos castaños y los caninos puntiagudos.

-Me llamo Shiro. Por cierto muy ricos los pasteles-dijo sonriendo prepotenmente.

-Era su comida-dijo Naruto señalando a sus compañeras y apretando los puños. Ambas lo miraron sorprendidas por su reacción.

-Oh vaya cuánto lo siento-dijo con evidente sarcasmo Shiro.

-Devuélvela-Naruto estaba furioso y el chakra del Kyubi lo rodeó pero sin formar colas. Se lanzó sobre el chico pero éste lo esquivó muy fácilmente.

-Pareces cabreado tío.

-¡Cállate!

Shiro sacó su maza y golpeó a Naruto en el brazo. El crujido del hueso evidenció que se había roto. Naruto soltó un alarido y se llevó la otra mano al brazo inerte. Shiro iba a rematarle pero Rin se interpuso e intentó parar el golpe con sus espadas. Pero el chico enemigo era muy fuerte y Rin iba hundiéndose en la nieve.

-¡Katon: Llamarada azul!-Megumi había lanzado una corriente de fuego obligando a Shiro a saltar hacia atrás.

-Naruto ¿estás bien?-Rin se agachó a su lado preocupada. Megumi corrió hacia ellos.

-No te preocupes no es nada… ¡Aghh!

-¿Por qué has atacado?-preguntó Megumi.

-Porque se ha comido vuestra comida. Nadie hace eso a mis amigas.

-Naruto…-ambas chicas se sonrojaron por la amistad que les tenía el rubio.

-Bien vosotras cubridme le atacaré con un Rasengan.

-¡Suiton: Cañón del cocodrilo!-Shiro lanzó un chorro masivo de agua. Estaba a punto de golpearlos pero chocó con algo.

-¡Hyoton: Barrera de hielo!

-¿Qué demonios?

Una chica con cara de enfado había aparecido.

-¡Shiro-chan!

-¿Hermana? Jo tía que me cortas el rollo.

-Eres un desobediente Shiro-chan. Te mando a por comida y acabas peleando con unos desconocidos.

-Jo Yuki lárgate.

La chica tenía el pelo blanco hasta los hombros y terminaba en puntas hacia abajo. Vestía una camiseta con escote palabra de honor de color lavanda y una falda de piel con pelo beige. Llevaba además, calentadores blancos con extremos lavanda también en brazos y piernas. En el cuello llevaba una especie de buf del mismo color que la camiseta.

-¿Estás bien chico rubio?-preguntó con una voz amable y dulce.

-Ehh sí-se había quedado embobado mirando sus ojos castaños.

-Perdonad al bruto de mi mellizo. Me llamo Yuki. Venid a nuestra casa por favor así podréis descansar.

-¡¿Qué?!-Shiro estaba que no daba crédito.-Pero si no los conocemos.

-No haberles pegado.

Los condujeron a una cabaña al otro lado del lago. Tenía una sola habitación y un baño. Yuki cogió un botiquín e inspeccionó el brazo de Naruto. Tras determinar la fractura le hizo un cabestrillo casero.

-Bueno ahora no lo muevas mucho-dijo sonriendo.-Ahora a cocinar.

-Pareces una ama de casa-dijo Rin.-¿No tenéis padres?

-Murieron en batalla-dijo Yuki mientras cocinaba.

-Somos ninjas de Kirigakure-intervino Shiro.- Pero vivimos aquí porque la gente nos temía.

-¿Sois jinchurikis verdad?-preguntó Naruto.-Nosotros también. Estamos formando una alianza para destruir Akatsuki.

-¿Pretendes que nos unamos a vosotros?-preguntó Shiro.-¡Qué estupidez!

-¡¿Cómo dices bastardo?! ¡El mundo depende de nosotros!

-Ese mundo que adoras no nos quiere.

-Eso no es cierto-rebatió Naruto.-Yo tengo muchos amigos y Gaara jinchuriki de Sunagakure es Kazekage.

-Mira yo solo sé que tengo a mi hermana a mi lado y no necesitamos a nadie más. Así que marchaos por donde habéis venido.

-¡¿No tienes cerebro?!-Naruto derribó a Shiro.

-Veo que no aprecias tu otro brazo-empujó al rubio y lo lanzó contra la pared.-VOY A MACHACARTE.

Shiro iba a golpearlo pero su hermana lo detuvo.-Ya basta Shiro-chan.

-Quita de en medio nee-chan.

-No-sus ojos se cuajaron en lágrimas.-Shiro-chan no sigas por ese camino o perderás la bondad que te caracterizaba. Antes no eras así…¡Has sido siempre amable!

-Nee-chan…-Shiro bajó la mirada.

-Shiro-chan ellos pueden ayudarnos porque son como nosotros. Por favor prométeme que se va a acabar la violencia. Por favor…-le miró suplicante.

-Nee-chan yo… ¡Nunca más te haré llorar lo juro por mi orgullo de hombre!-ahora miró a Naruto.-¡No creas que vas a ser mi líder chaval! Sólo voy con vosotros gracias a mi hermana mayor que lo sepas.

-A mí me da igual eso-replicó Naruto.-Bienvenidos al grupo.

**Fin del episodio**


	9. Dejando el país del Agua

Capítulo 9-Dejando el país del Agua

-Bienvenidos al grupo-dijo Naruto.

-Espera un poco Naruto-san-dijo Yuki.-No sabemos si podemos acompañaros aún. Tenemos que pedir permiso a la Mizukage.

-Ah claro eso-Naruto se rascó la cabeza.-No lo había pensado. Se me olvidaba que Rin había desobedecido.

-¡Oye esa palabra es muy fea!-protestó Rin.-He tomado la decisión por A. Tiene una edad avanzada y no quiero provocarle un infarto.

-¿No crees que le dará uno por escaparte?-dijo Megumi.

-Ay Megumi-chan eres muy joven para entenderlo-dijo Rin.

-No la provoques Rin ¿quieres?-intervino Naruto.

-Tienes miedo de una niña, increíble-dijo Shiro burlonamente. Entonces recibió un corte por parte de la chica.-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué coño haces?

-Te saco sangre para mi ritual vudú-respondió con calma.

-¡Megumi eso no se hace!- la regañó Naruto.

-Perdón lo siento mucho-dijo falsamente.- No lo haré más.

-Encima me mientes. No sé qué hacer contigo.

-¡Ya está la cena!-anunció Yuki.-Pero primero enseñadme las manos.

Shiro por experiencia las tenía limpias. Rin y Megumi se las habían lavado pero Naruto las tenía sucias.

-¡Naruto-san o te las lavas o no cenas!-advirtió ella.

-Vale, vale.

La cena tenía muy buen aspecto. No había carne pero sí pescado y por supuesto arroz.

-Esto está delicioso-comentó Rin que comía rápido y en gran cantidad.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta tragaldabas?-preguntó Shiro.-Es un pozo sin fondo.

-Es que fui prisionera durante siete años-explicó.

-¿En serio Rin-san?-preguntó Yuki.

-Oh no me llames con tanto respeto Yuki-chan-dijo Rin.-Me da corte jajaja.

-La verdad es que no lo mereces-dijo Naruto y acto seguido fue electrocutado.

-Vaya pandilla de idiotas-murmuró Shiro.

Una vez acabada la cena, Yuki recogió todo. Shiro sacó futones para todos y los puso en el suelo. Todos se acostaron junto al brasero porque era una noche fría. Naruto y Shiro parecían competir por ver quién roncaba más y Rin se movía constantemente mientras que Megumi, hablaba en sueños.

Ya por la mañana y tras el desayuno, se pusieron en marcha hacia Kirigakure. El día era bueno y todos estaban animados. Incluso tuvieron ganas de jugar en la nieve. Naruto y Shiro se tiraban bolas de nieve con fuerza y Rin hizo un muñeco de nieve con forma de Sasuke pero fue destrozado a bolazos.

-¡Vosotros!-Rin los acribilló a toda velocidad dejándolos noqueados.

-Pobrecillos-dijo Yuki preocupada.

-Eso les pasa por matar a mi Sasukeeee buaaaa-Rin lloriqueaba infantilmente.

-Voy a enterrarlos para que descansen en paz-dijo Megumi mientras comenzaba a cubrirlos con nieve.

-¡Oye tú!-rugieron los chicos a la vez. Las chicas rieron a carcajadas.

Después del breve descanso continuaron la marcha. Pronto llegaron al montículo que dominaba la hondonada donde estaba Kirigakure.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado sólo queda bajar-dijo Yuki señalando la aldea que estaba cubierta por la niebla.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Naruto mirando a todas partes desorientado.-Yo sólo veo niebla.

-Ahí-dijo Shiro y lo tiró pendiente abajo.-¿La ves ahora?

-¡Shiro-chan!¡Tiene el brazo roto!-le regañó Yuki a su hermano.

-Tranquila nee-chan así llegará antes y con suerte le encuentran y lo atienden-dijo socarronamente mientras bajaban.

Encontraron a Naruto tirado en el suelo con un chichón humeante. Estaba un poco aturdido pero vio a Shiro y le miró enfadado. Llegaron por fin a la aldea y pasaron la garita de guardia sin problemas por la presencia del dúo Shirayuki.

-Caray qué bonita aldea-dijo Rin maravillada.-Tenéis muchos árboles y agua. Es tan diferente de Kumo…

-¡Bah Konoha es mejor!-dijo Naruto con desdén.

-Bueno ahí está la oficina de Mizukage-sama-indicó Yuki.-Entremos.

-¿Y cómo es ella?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es muy amable y bella-respondió Yuki.-Aquí es. ¡Mizukage-sama, con permiso!

-Ah Shiro y Yuki-Mei los saludó con cariño.-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Estamos de vacaciones no te digo-Yuki le pegó a su hermano un codazo por maleducado.

-Tú siempre tan bromista Shiro-la mujer rió.

Naruto quedó flipado por la belleza de la Mizukage.

-¿Y este chico tan guapo? ¿Quién eres?

-S-soy Naruto Uzumaki y estoy a su servicio, hermosa dama-se arrodilló.

-No acapares-Rin le empujó.-Yo soy Rin. ¿Quiere ser mi madre por favor?

Megumi no dijo nada.

-Son jinchurikis Mei-sama-explicó Yuki avergonzada.

-Ya entiendo. Son encantadores.

-A ti todo te parece bonito, vieja, incluso los monstruos-dijo Shiro sin respeto. La Mizukage sonrió y después le golpeó sin piedad.

-¿A qué debo vuestra visita Yuki-chan?

-Verá Naruto está formando un grupo de jinchurikis para que venzamos a Akatsuki. Y bueno, queremos su permiso para unirnos.

-Levántate chico rubio. Veo que eres muy ambicioso y eso me gusta.

-Ah no merezco tanta consideración jajaja.

-¿Eres el hijo del Rayo Amarillo no? Te pareces mucho.

-Eh sí lo soy y también jinchuriki del Kyubi-añadió.

-Ya veo. Hace tiempo que quiero aliarme con Konoha. Si quieres llevarte al dúo Shirayuki, me gustaría que llevaras este documento de alianza que voy a firmar.

-Ah por supuesto, mi señora-Naruto hizo otra reverencia.

-¿Y tú eres de Kumo no?-preguntó Mei a Rin.-También quiero aliarme con vosotros.

-Mmm pues no sé si A me escuchará porque me he escapado pero… ¡por usted lo que sea!

-Es una aduladora profesional-Megumi lo añadió a la lista de defectos que tenía de todo el mundo.

-Veo que tú no eres ninja ¿verdad pequeña?

-No señora pero soy portadora del Nibi.

-Qué interesante. Bueno aquí están los papeles. Podéis iros-Mei besó a ambos mellizos en la frente.

-Gracias Mei-sama-dijo Yuki.

-Siempre andas con cursiladas, mujer-dijo Shiro mirando para otro lado, rojo.

-Siente vergüenza ante muestras de cariño-apuntó Megumi.

Todos salieron de Kirigakure y los hermanos Shirayuki miraron su hogar por un momento.

-¡Adiós Kiri!-dijo Yuki gritando emocionada.

-Venga nee-chan pronto volveremos-dijo Shiro abrazándola.-Vámonos.

La niebla característica del lugar envolvió la aldea mientras los cinco jóvenes se iban rumbo a Konoha.

**Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios que me dan fuerza para seguir este fic.**


	10. La orden del Raikage

Capítulo 10-La orden del Raikage

-¡Traedme a Uchiha inmediatamente!-ordenó el fornido Raikage. Poco después el joven apareció.

-¿Me has mandado llamar?-preguntó con un respeto moderado.

-Sí. A pesar de haber empatado, esa rebelde de Rin se ha escapado por cuenta propia. ¡Tráela de regreso, INMEDIATAMENTE!-exclamó fuera de sí.

-Seguro que se resiste-objetó Sasuke.

-¡Pues tráela a la fuerza!

-Como quieras-Sasuke se fue a cumplir las órdenes.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Naruto y los demás ya estaban de regreso en Konoha.<p>

-¡Por fin en casa!-gritó Naruto.

-Vaya pedazo de casa-dijo Shiro.-Comparada con nuestra chabola es la hostia.

-Shiro-chan cuida tu lenguaje-dijo Yuki.

-Disculpe doña remilgada.

-No quiero interrumpir pero podéis elegir vuestras habitaciones-terció Naruto.

Ah muchas gracias Naruto-san. Por cierto ya que viviré aquí, me encargaré de cocinar ¿vale?-dijo sonriendo amablemente Yuki.

-¡Nee-chan! No eres la criada de estos pardillos.

-¿Vas a ayudarme? Qué majo eres…

-Si hombre y qué más.

-¿No quieres? Bueno no importa Shiro-chan-seguía sonriendo.

-Hermanita acabo de ser borde contigo. Deberías gritarme, no sonreír.

-Shiro-chan no quiero gritarte.

Shiro se fue a escoger una habitación resignado. Por su parte Yuki fue a comprobar la comida que había pero se extrañó de que no hubiera más que ramen.

-Esto Naruto-san, ¿solamente coméis ramen?-preguntó.

-Sí, es que no sé cocinar y Rin tampoco.

-Vale pues necesito ir al supermercado pero soy nueva aquí. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

-Eh claro.

-Yo también voy-dijo Rin.-Me aburre no hacer nada.

-Puedes venir si me prometes no armar escándalos.

-Vamos que no tengo 6 años Naruto.

"Pero te comportas como tal" pensó el rubio.

Naruto le hizo un pequeño tour turístico a Yuki, tal y como hizo con Rin antes. Llegaron al supermercado al que Naruto más solía ir. Allí se encontraron con Shikamaru e Ino.

-Hombre Naruto ¿Cómo tú por aquí?-dijo el chico.

-Hey chicos pues haciendo la compra con mis nuevas amigas. Os presento a Rin y Yuki. Chicas ellos son Ino y Shikamaru-se saludaron todos con cortesía.-Por cierto ¿hacéis la compra juntos? Parecéis un matrimonio-dijo para picarles.

-¡No lo somos, idiota!-gritó Ino.-He obligado a este vago a venir.

-¿Por qué me insultas? Mujer problemática.

-Es el adjetivo que mejor te califica.

Yuki y Rin se reían.-Bueno oye nos vemos. Por cierto Shikamaru toma tu cartera-dijo Naruto despidiéndose. Cuando se fueron miró irritado a Rin.

-Ha sido queriendo-dijo.

-Dirás sin querer-la corrigió Naruto.-Siempre igual.

-Soy una enferma-se defendió ella.-Eres malo conmigo, igual que Sasuke. ¡Idiota!-se fue dolida.

Rin corrió todo lo lejos que pudo soltando alguna lágrima. "Ése imbécil no me entiende igual que A, Bee-sensei y Sasuke". No se fijó que chocaba con el pecho de alguien.

-¡Auu mira por dónde vas!-le recriminó.

-Hmpf.

-Ese sonido es de… ¡Sasuke!-su primer impulso fue abrazarlo pero recordó su enfado.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venir a buscarte-dijo él.-No me gustaría obligarte.

-¡Resistencia pasiva!-Rin se dejó caer como un muñeco.

-Oh deja de ser tan cría.

-Naruto dice lo mismo… ¡Sois igual de tontos!

-No me compares con ese alcornoque. Y ahora vámonos.

-¡Me niego!-Rin sacó sus espadas.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a pelear con ellas. Ninguno parecía llevar ventaja pero no cedían. Sasuke empujó a Rin y la puso contra la pared con la espada al cuello.

-Ríndete ya.

-No quiero volver, soy feliz aquí. Naruto puede ser idiota pero es divertido. Y hay más gente como Megumi-chan y ahora Yuki-chan y Shiro. ¡No me quiero ir!-dijo Rin llorando.

-Lo siento pero son órdenes. Vendrás ahora-alargó el brazo hacia ella pero un fuerte agarre se lo impidió.

-Ella no quiere ir-dijo Naruto con una mirada muy enfadada.

-Siempre tú-dijo Sasuke.

-Sí siempre yo-respondió desafiante.-No permitiré que te la lleves.

-Son órdenes del Raikage. ¿Acaso quieres una guerra?

-¡Me enfrentaré a quien haga falta!

-Nunca razonas ¿verdad?-Sauke activó el Sharingan furioso.

Los dos amigos se enzarzaron en una pelea. Naruto atacaba ferozmente y Sasuke esquivaba perfectamente. El chakra de Kyubi mejoró la velocidad del rubio y consiguió golpear a Sauke en el rostro, alejándolo. Sasuke clavó su espada en el suelo.

-Al final tendré que matarte, ¡¿verdad Naruto?! ¡Chidori!

-Como quieras, ¡Sasuke! ¡Rasengan!

Ambas técnicas chocaron con resultados desastrosos. Los dos volaron, pero Naruto fue recogido por su hermano Yahiko y Sasuke por Itachi. Los hermanos menores se quedaron inconscientes.

-Todo esto por una chica-dijo Itachi.

-Vaya par de tontos. Podían haber destruido la aldea-dijo Yahiko.

-Lo siento es mi culpa-se lamentó Rin.

-No te disculpes Rin. Estos chicos no saben controlarse-le dijo Yahiko.-Los llevaremos al hospital pero tú Itachi será mejor que Sasuke no te vea, por ahora.

-Tienes razón amigo. Ya ha tenido bastante con la pelea-corroboró Itachi.

Llevaron a sus hermanos al hospital pues habían sufrido heridas y sobre todo estrés psicológico. Les pusieron en la misma habitación aunque atados. Sakura ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y lucía preocupada sobre todo por el rubio, pero al ver a Rin peor que ella intentó confortarla.

-No debes culparte ¿sabes? Estos dos son así.

-¡Es que iban a matarse! Nunca había visto a Sasuke con esa mirada de odio ni a Naruto tan enfadado.

-Oye he pasado por lo mismo antes y es duro-se sinceró Sakura.-Pero por ellos me hice fuerte aunque puede que no lo suficiente. Por eso no me rindo y lo sigo intentando.

-Vaya no tenía ni idea Sakura. Te conozco desde hace poco pero creo que eres mi primera amiga-le echó una gran sonrisa.

Sakura se la devolvió.-Sonríes igual que Naruto, es curioso.

En aquel momento el mencionado abrió los ojos y miró alrededor.

-Rin, Sakura-chan. ¿Estoy en el hospital?-de pronto recordó.-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde está?

-Justo al lado estúpido-Sasuke también despertó al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo más pacientes así que me voy-anunció Sakura y le dio a Rin una palmadita cómplice.-Cuídalos bien.

-¿Estarás contento no imbécil?-dijo Sasuke.-Por tu culpa he fracasado.

-Me dan igual tus misiones. Rin se queda.

-No es tu decisión.

-Ya, así que ahora eres el perro del Raikage ¿verdad?

-A ver si lo repites cabrón.

-¡Basta los dos!-se impuso Rin.-Dejad ya de pelear. ¿No veis que me duele? ¡No puedo elegir a ninguno de vosotros!

-¿A dónde quieres llegar petarda?-preguntó Sasuke de malos modos.

-¡Me gustáis maldita sea! Eso sí como amigos-confesó avergonzada.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por la declaración de Rin. No habían tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de ella y estaban arrepentidos de sus actos.

-Perdóname Rin-dijo Naruto.-Yo no quiero que te vayas porque te he cogido cariño.

-Vaya te has enamorado de mí. No me sorprende jiji ¬¬.

-¡No es eso!

-No disimules Naruto ya lo sé todo pero mi corazón está ocupado-bromeó ella.

-Hmpf.

-Sasuke ¿estás celoso?

-¡Claro que no! Haz lo que quieras.

En ese momento entraron los otros tres jinchurikis.

-Jo aún está vivo-dijo Shiro.

-¡Naruto-san suerte que estás bien! Estaba tan preocupada-Yuki lo abrazó.

-¡Yuki-chan!-Naruto enrojeció.

-Veo que eres un problemático-dijo Megumi.-A este paso morirás joven. Si vas a morir déjame matarte antes.

-Vaya eso es muy…bonito Megumi-chan-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Sabes qué Yuki-chan? Naruto acaba de confesar su amor por mí-dijo Rin para picar a Naruto.

-¡¿En serio?! Qué bonito.

-¡No es cierto! Rin desmiéntelo ahora-ordenó.

Sasuke vio por sí mismo lo mucho que Rin parecía divertirse y decidió no cumplir su misión. Pero había algo que le molestaba y era que sentía a su hermano mayor cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Continuará


	11. La decisión de Sasuke

Capítulo 11-La decisión de Sasuke

Era noche cerrada en el hospital y los pacientes intentaban dormir en sus incómodas camas. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, únicamente atravesados por enfermeras de guardia. Sin embargo en la habitación 267, Sasuke había permanecido despierto. Naruto roncaba fuertemente y no se enteró que su amigo salía furtivamente por la puerta.

"Debo recuperar mi espada pero ¿dónde estará?" pensaba y entonces le iluminó una linterna.

-¿Qué haces levantado?-le preguntaron.

Rápidamente introdujo a la persona en un genjutsu y logró averiguar el paradero de su arma. "Así que en un almacén en el sótano. Mierda tendré que esquivar a más gente". Sasuke continuó su búsqueda y por el camino dejó inconscientes a tres personas más. Finalmente llegó al almacén y localizó su espada Chokuto.

Salió a la calle pero no sabía a dónde dirigirse. Decidió seguir su instinto y guió sus pasos a la Villa Uchiha. La aldea estaba desierta pues eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y los restos de la posible juerga asomaban por todas partes. Tras caminar un rato llegó por fin a su antiguo hogar. "Percibo a Itachi muy cerca" pensó y su sangre hirvió.

Miró la avenida principal y justo en medio estaba su hermano.

-Uchiha…Itachi-dijo Sasuke con odio contenido.-Por fin te encuentro.

-¿Eres tú Sasuke?-entornó los ojos para ver mejor.-Sabía que vendrías.

-Entonces sabes que te mataré aquí donde masacraste al clan-desenvainó su arma.

-Sasuke siempre tan impaciente.

Sin mediar palabra el menor de los hermanos, se lanzó espada electrificada en mano hacia su hermano mayor. Atravesó su cuerpo que se deshizo en cuervos y reapareció tras Sasuke, agarrándolo del hombro y tirando hacia atrás con fuerza. Sasuke rodó un poco y se puso de pie.

-¡Chidori Nagashi!-lo canalizó por el suelo pero Itachi lo evitó saltando. La distracción había funcionado y Sasuke estaba en el aire tras Itachi con su espada lista para atravesarlo.

-¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!-Itachi lanzó la bola de fuego y Sasuke fue alcanzado cayendo al suelo. Se quitó la camiseta en llamas y se la lanzó a Itachi que la esquivó. Entonces Sasuke lanzó una lluvia de shurikens contrarrestada del mismo modo por su hermano. Una vez agotados, el menor otra vez cargó con su espada pero Itachi se la quitó de una fuerte patada.

-Has mejorado tu velocidad-comentó.-Tu entrenamiento con el Raikage ha servido pero no tienes el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-¡No lo necesito para vencerte!

-Bien entonces te mostraré el tercer poder, ¡Susanoo!-Itachi se preparó pero una gran fuerza separó a los Uchiha.

-¡Shinra Tensei!-Yahiko los detuvo.-¡Itachi no puedes usar ese poder! ¿Quieres morir o qué?

-No interfieras-dijo Sasuke.

-No hablo contigo, chaval-le espetó Yahiko.-Itachi detén esta farsa de una vez y cuéntaselo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-admitió Sasuke voy a contarte la verdad.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! Digas lo que digas no voy a escucharte-advirtió.

-Qué pesadito es. Konan por favor manténlo quieto-pidió Yahiko.

-Siempre tengo que inmovilizarlos yo-se quejó ella pero acató la petición.

¡¿Qué es esto?! Soltadme inmediatamente-Sasuke estaba desquiciado y se retorcía frenéticamente.

-Verás hermanito no maté al clan por diversión. Fue una orden de los altos mandos de Konoha porque nuestro clan pretendía dar un golpe de Estado.

-¡Mientes!-dijo Sasuke.

-No miento Sasuke. Además no lo hice solo. Fui ayudado por Madara Uchiha quien quería vengarse del clan por dejarle de lado. Piensa bien hermanito y recuerda nuestra buena relación.

-Bonita historia, lástima que no te crea.

-No me importa eso. Te he dicho la verdad.

-Entonces voy a destruir esta aldea si es verdad. Si mi padre quería derrocar al Hokage, seguiré sus pasos. Encontraré a ese tal Madara y me dará poder para mataros a todos.

-Hay que matar a este idiota-determinó Yahiko empuñando un kunai.

-¡No! Déjalo irse-pidió Itachi.-Sólo hay dos personas que lo detendrán: Naruto y Rin.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Yahiko dejemos que sea el destino quien decida. Nuestro trabajo como hermanos mayores termina. Que sea esta nueva generación la que maneje las riendas del mundo shinobi-dijo Itachi con solemnidad.

Konan soltó a Sasuke y éste desapareció en la noche. Los tres amigos contemplaron la luz del alba y fueron al hospital a comentar la mala noticia a Naruto. Cuando llegaron todavía era pronto así que esperaron que el joven despertase.

-¡Nii-sama, chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo sorprendido.

-Naruto, Sasuke se ha ido-dijo sin rodeos su hermano.

-¡Yahiko sé más delicado!-exclamó Konan.

-Qué bueno nii-sama. Sasuke está…-vio la cama vacía-ahí. Qué raro igual le dieron ayer el alta.

-No Naruto. Sasuke ha desertado definitivamente-explicó Itachi y resumió brevemente los acontecimientos, incluyendo la pelea y la conversación posterior.

-¡¿Qué demonios habéis hecho?! Bueno no es culpa vuestra supongo. Dejadlo en mis manos, yo salvaré a Sasuke-sorprendentemente se lo tomó bien.

-¿Has entendido lo que te hemos dicho?-preguntó Yahiko.-Esto es la realidad.

-Lo sé. Quizá en otro tiempo habría gritado y os habría querido matar, pero ahora mismo tengo nuevos amigos que me necesitan mucho más. Tendré que destruir Akatsuki por dos motivos: proteger a los jinchurikis y salvar a Sasuke de su odio.

-Eso ha sonado demasiado maduro para ser tú Naruto-dijo Yahiko extrañado.-¿De verdad eres tú?

-Dattebayo-respondió.

De pronto Rin entró y se lanzó sobre Naruto sin percatarse de que lo asfixiaba con sus pechos.-¡Narutooo!¡Sorpresa he venido pronto para que no te aburras!

-Me asfixio-dijo con el rostro azul.

-Ahí va lo siento. Yuki-chan te ha hecho el desayuno y te lo he traído-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Os dejamos solos-murmuró Yahiko.

Naruto se puso serio, miró a Rin y se dispuso a darle la mala noticia.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Verás no sé cómo decírtelo…humm Sasuke se ha ido.

-No me ha dicho nada-hizo un mohín.-Jooo será tonto.

-Rin escucha, Sasuke se ha sumido en la oscuridad.

-Buena broma Naruto.

-No es broma-Naruto bajó la cabeza.

-Es mentira ¿verdad? Tiene que serlo-Rin temblaba.-¡Dime que es mentira!

-No puedo, lo siento.

-TRÁELO DE VUELTA-Rin zarandeó a Naruto violentamente.-DEVUÉLVEMELO.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado apesumbrado y Rin lo soltó y desapareció a la velocidad del rayo. El rubio lloró de rabia por tener que hacer daño a su amiga y allí se quedó hasta que ya no brotaron más lágrimas.

"Sasuke conseguiré traerte de nuevo" se prometió Naruto.

**Bueno pues añado algo de drama jeje. ¡En el próximo cap un nuevo jinchuriki!**


	12. El novicio Shaolin

Capítulo 12-El novicio Shaolin

Naruto recibió el alta médica unas horas más tarde y regresó a su casa con los demás jinchurikis. Estaba muy preocupado por la violenta reacción de Rin y esperaba que no cometiera ningún acto de locura, a causa del shock tras enterarse de la deserción de Sasuke.

-Ya he vuelto-anunció Naruto.

-Bienvenido Naruto-san-le recibió Yuki.-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, el chakra de Kyubi cura mis heridas a un ritmo superior al normal.

-¡Ja! No te creas especial por eso-dijo Shiro.-Aquí todos nos curamos rápido idiota.

-¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba?-retó Naruto.

-Sí eso es mataos el uno al otro-apremió Megumi que lucía un vestido más corto y una sola coleta sujeta con un lazo rojo.

-Vaya Megumi-chan qué guapa estás-alabó Naruto.

-Calla bobo no me alabes-dijo ligeramente roja.-Lo hago para pelear mejor, no para lucirme.

-Claro con el vestido largo no te movías bien. Por cierto Yuki-chan nunca te he visto pelear.

-Ah es que odio las peleas-respondió ella.

-No te conviene hacerla enfadar-comentó Shiro.-¿Por cierto dónde está Rin? Te llevó el desayuno y no ha vuelto.

La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció y Shiro lo miró expectante esperando respuesta. El rubio les contó lo de Sasuke y se quedaron atónitos y preocupados por Rin.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué se lo has dicho imbécil?-preguntó Shiro.

-¡¿Qué dices?-Naruto agarró a Shiro.-¡Tiene derecho a saberlo!

-¡Claro que lo tiene pero puede hacer cualquier locura!

-No creo que lo haga-intervino Yuki separando tranquilamente a los dos muchachos sin esfuerzo.-Conozco desde hace poco a Rin-chan pero sé que no se suicidaría ni haría tonterías.

-Puede que se deprima un poco y luego se cargue a alguien, que es lo que yo haría-dijo Megumi sin complejos.

-Ehhh Megumi-chan eso no ayuda-dijo Yuki sonriendo.-Las chicas buenas no hacen eso.

"No es una niña buena. Es Satanás." pensaron Shiro y Naruto. De pronto se escuchó el croar de un sapo y todos miraron abajo y vieron a un anfibio. Portaba un rollo de pergamino a la espalda y se acercó a Naruto.

-Te traigo un mensaje de Yahiko-sama-le dijo el animal y se lo entregó.- Con permiso me voy.

-A ver qué dice: "Naruto tengo otra misión que encomendarte. Hemos ubicado a otro jinchuriki en el País de la Tierra. Es un país hostil con nosotros así que ve con cuidado y llévate a uno de tus amigos. El jinchuriki vive en el famoso templo Shaolin. Buena suerte. PD:¡No vuelvas sin él!"-leyó el rubio.-Bueno ¿voluntarios?

-¡Paso!-dijo Shiro.

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Megumi sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿D-de verdad?-Naruto tuvo escalofríos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?-le miró con malicia.

-¡Claro que no! Vale pues vendrás conmigo. Yuki-chan y Shiro cuidad de Rin en nuestra ausencia ¿de acuerdo?

-No eres nuestro jefe así que…-Yuki le dio una colleja a su rudo hermano.-¡Ayyy! ¿No se supone que odias ser violenta nee-chan? Conmigo te da igual.

-Shiro-chan lo hago para corregirte.

-Sí ya.

Naruto y Megumi prepararon sus mochilas para el viaje y tras despedirse de sus amigos emprendieron la larga marcha hacia el País de la Tierra. Caminaban en silencio a través del camino, hecho que incomodaba al hiperactivo rubio quien intentó romper el hielo.

-Oye Megumi-chan he podido ver que no sabes taijutsu.

-No he tenido ningún maestro-respondió con indiferencia.

-Ya… yo te puedo enseñar-se ofreció Naruto.

-¿Harías eso por mí? Dime por qué-preguntó con matiz curioso.

-Bueno se supone que estás a mi cargo. Soy como tu hermano mayor.

-Nunca nadie ha cuidado de mí.

-Pues ahora estoy yo-dijo Naruto.

-Humm ¿debo llamarte…-se sonrojó ligeramdnte con timidez, un rasgo que Naruto no había visto en ella-onii-chan?

-Claro que sí Megumi-chan. "Vaya nunca pensé que tuviera un lado tímido, qué mona".

-Vale pues onii-chan-dijo sonriendo feliz.

Se hizo de noche y ambos no tuvieron más remedio que parar a dormir en un claro del bosque.

-Oh mierda se me ha olvidado la comida-dijo Naruto.

-Onii-chan yo puedo cazar si quieres-se ofreció Megumi.-Los bosques bullen de vida.

-Menos mal que te has criado en el bosque Megumi-chan. Yo iré a por leña para una hoguera.

Los dos se fueron a cumplir con lo dicho y regresaron poco después. Megumi había cazado dos conejos y traído unas setas que conocía y además encendió el montón de madera con su característico fuego azul. Prepararon todo para asar y se lo comieron en unas brochetas improvisadas, y la cena resultó ser buena aunque fuese tan espontánea. Tras eso Naruto propuso un ligero entrenamiento.

-Bueno Megumi-chan encontremos tu estilo de combate. Empieza con un puñetazo.

Megumi obedeció pero no obtuvo buen resultado.

-Mmm los puñetazos no son tu fuerte-dijo Naruto con ojo crítico.-Entonces a ver tus patadas.

Esta vez fue mucho más efectivo y el rubio sonrió satisfecho.-Mucho mejor. Parece que el taekwondo te vendrá como anillo al dedo. Yo no soy experto en taijutsu pero puedo enseñarte a dar patadas. "De ninguna manera debo dejársela a Gai-sensei. Sólo de imaginármela con esas mallas verdes tan antiestéticas me dan escalofríos".

-También puedo rodear cualquier parte de mi cuerpo con mis llamas azules para aumentar el daño de mis golpes-comentó Megumi.

-¡Eso es genial Megumi-chan!-exclamó el Uzumaki.-Pero practicaremos durante el viaje, que ya es tarde ¿vale?

-Erm hay un problema onii-chan-dijo ella.-No he traído saco de dormir.

-No importa podemos dormir en el mismo-dijo un ingenuo Naruto sonriendo.

-¡Pero soy una chica!-gritó la niña sonrojada.

-Ya, ¿y?-preguntó él sin pillarlo aún.

-¡Pues que me da vergüenza!

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡No pienses mal de mí que no soy un lolicon!-dijo moviendo las manos para negarlo.-Bueno pues duerme tú en él que yo me hago un lecho de hojas.

Aclarado y resuelto el problema, se fueron a dormir tranquilos ya que aún seguían en territorio amigo. Ya de día, desayunaron frugalmente y reanudaron la marcha hacia la frontera. Naruto decidió comprar provisiones antes de cambiar de país por seguridad y así pudieron comer mejor y no recurrir a las insípidas píldoras alimenticias. Cuando paraban aprovechaban para las prácticas de taijutsu de Megumi, que aprendía rápido diferentes tipos de patadas, cosa que alegraba mucho a Naruto.

-Muy bien Megumi-chan-la felicitó.

-Gracias onii-chan no es nada especial-replicó la niña con modestia.

-Bueno la frontera está cerca. Debemos cruzar el país de la Lluvia primero y después llegaremos al país de la Tierra-dijo Naruto mapa en mano.

-Antes de conocerte nunca había viajado tan lejos. Qué grande es el mundo-comentó Megumi.

-Hay mucho que conocer, Megumi-chan, como culturas, personas, paisajes-dijo él.-Bueno en marcha.

-¡Sí!-exclamó feliz.

El país de la Lluvia era extrañamente depresivo y lúgubre. Sus caminos estaban desiertos y las aldeas parecían pobres, con habitantes huraños. Naruto y Megumi lo cruzaban en silencio y procuraban pasar desapercibidos sin embargo fueron emboscados en una ocasión por un grupo de bandidos.

-Mierda hay que luchar Megumi-chan.

-¡Mirad que niña más guapa!-dijo el cabecilla de la banda.-¡Nos desharemos del chico y venderemos a la mocosa!

Uno de sus esbirros agarró a Megumi del brazo pero ella le dio una patada invertida para liberarse y golpeó a dos más con una patada giratoria. Naruto dio puñetazos a sus adversarios y cuando un bandido iba a golpearlo, Megumi lanzó agujas senbon para inutilizar su brazo. El rubio lo derribó entonces y se preparó para dejar inconscientes a más bandidos pero el resto había huido.

-Ya no quedan-dijo la niña sin estar despeinada.

-¿De dónde has sacado esos senbons?-preguntó Naruto gratamente sorprendido.

-Los compré en Konoha porque son armas pequeñas y me gustaron.

-Muy buena idea señorita así puedes defenderte mejor.

-Gracias onii-chan-la niña sonrió.

Tardaron dos días más en llegar al País de la Tierra, territorio enemigo con posible ataque de ninjas de Iwagakure. El templo Shaolin estaba a medio día más de viaje y se encontraba en una meseta, según el mapa y la guía que Naruto llevaba encima. El paisaje estaba salpicado de cordilleras de piedra gris, posiblemente graníticas y multitud de cuevas. La vegetación brillaba por su ausencia y los animales no abundaban, en resumen era un país hostil.

Por fin tras varios días de viaje sin prisas llegaron al pie de la meseta donde el templo estaba asentado. Había un sinfín de escaleras que subir y cualquier ejército que quisiera atacar el lugar se quedaría bastante mermado por el duro ascenso.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Naruto.

-Ughh-Megumi estaba pálida.-Este lugar es sagrado y me hace sentir malestar, ughh.

-¿Megumi-chan?-su voz sonó preocupada.

-Es por mi relación con la muerte-explicó ella.-Los templos me debilitan pero no te preocupes, encontremos al jinchuriki.

Naruto, poco convencido, siguió a la tambaleante niña hacia arriba vigilando que no cayese escaleras abajo. Llegaron a la puerta y pidieron paso que fue concedido por un monje de unos treinta años.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes visitantes. ¿Qué buscáis en tan remoto lugar?

-Venimos a buscar a un jinchuriki-dijo Naruto.-¿Sabes si vive aquí?

El monje se puso serio y les dijo que lo siguiesen a ver al abad del lugar. Los condujo en silencio al interior por un sinfín de corredores y pasillos. Megumi parecía estar peor según avanzaban y Naruto se ofreció a llevarla a la espalda, pero ella se negó.

-Es aquí, por favor esperad un momento-el monje entró a una gran habitación.

-Megumi-chan, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Claro que sí onii-chan-afirmó ella aunque se la veía que respiraba con dificultad y que estaba sudorosa.- Yo saldré a tomar aire ¿vale?

-Sí mejor sal yo hablo con el viejo ése.

-Ya puedes pasar-comunicó el monje y el rubio entró. Allí había un anciano de aspecto sano y a su lado un niño vestido de monje con el pelo rapado y ojos castaño oscuro. Naruto se acordó de hacer una reverencia y se sentó sobre los talones, como mandaba el protocolo ante gente de alto rango social.

-Bienvenido al templo Shaolin, joven viajero. Soy el abad Matsuda Shingen y éste es Koji Kitaouji, mi aprendiz-dijo el anciano.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha. Soy líder de una organización de jinchurikis aunque aún no tenemos nombre, señor. He venido aquí buscando a un jinchuriki ¿lo conoce usted?

-Joven Uzumaki lo tienes delante-dijo el abad.

-¿Es usted?-pregunto sin dar crédito.

-No, no-el hombre rió entre dientes.-Es éste jovenzuelo. Koji preséntate.

-Y-yo soy el jinchuriki del Mono de Cuatro Colas-dijo con timidez el niño.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?

**Fin del capítulo. Quisiera pedir disculpas por tardar pero es que no me quedan capítulos de reserva. También quiero agradecer a princess brass sus reviews, a ver si los demás os animáis a expresar vuestra opinión. Gracias por seguir mi fic. Un saludo.**


	13. Una nueva rivalidad

Capítulo 13-Una nueva rivalidad

-¡¿Tú eres el jinchuriki?-Naruto estaba alucinando en colores y su boca se abría y se cerraba alternativamente.

-¡Aaah!-Koji se escondió tras el abad, asustado por la reacción de Naruto.

-Vamos, vamos tranquilo pequeño saltamontes-dijo el anciano al muchacho.-Joven extranjero explícame más sobre tu propósito.

-Ejem perdón por mi agitación. Verá usted soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi y lidero a mis semejantes, para derrotar a Akatsuki que quiere nuestros bijus. Necesitamos reunirnos todos para ser más fuertes.

-Dime joven, ¿por qué debería dejar a Koji contigo?

-Ehh pues no tengo ningún interés en particular pero creo que conmigo y los demás estará más aceptado y juntos aprenderemos a controlar nuestro poder-argumentó Naruto con una mirada firme y segura.

-Tus palabras son buenas muchacho pero quiero que me demuestres que tu senda es la mejor para Koji. Tendréis un combate mañana, que hoy ya es tarde-dijo el abad.

-Disculpe pero si lucho yo no verá si mi método es el adecuado. ¿Qué le parece si lucha mi alumna en mi lugar?-propuso Naruto.

-Sea pues-aprobó el anciano.-Koji enseña a nuestro huésped y su acompañante su lugar de reposo.

-Sí Shingen-sama

Primero fueron a buscar a Megumi que ya estaba mejor aunque no comentó cómo lo consiguió. Cuando vio a Koji lo miró mal, pero a Naruto le sonrió contenta de verlo ya que le había cogido mucho cariño en el viaje. Fueron conducidos a la habitación para huéspedes que tenía pinturas y muebles de fabricación artesanal muy bien elaborados.

-Espero que descanséis-deseó Koji y se marchó.

-Por fin se va esa bola de billar-dijo Megumi con malicia.-Onii-chan ¿qué tal con esos santurrones monjes?

-Jaja bien. Por cierto mañana lucharás con ese chaval de antes-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué y eso por qué razón?-preguntó perpleja.

-Es nuestro futuro compañero de filas y hay que convencer al abad de que venga con nosotros.

-Pues lo dejamos aquí. No necesitamos un monje.

-¡Megumi-chan no seas caprichosa!-la riñó Naruto.-Además ¿qué problema tienes con los monjes?

-Mi madre fue asesinada por unos monjes-dijo Megumi en voz baja y quebradamente añadió-Los odio.

Naruto se dio cuenta de su error y la abrazó mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Cuando cesó el llanto, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Megumi-chan la venganza y el odio no son el camino correcto. Debes superar esos obstáculo y yo estaré apoyándote ¿vale?

Ella aintió con la cabeza y se secó el rostro. Más tarde, les trajeron la cena y tras eso se prepararon para dormir.

-Onii-chan date la vuelta que me voy a cambiar.

-Vale,vale-accedió Naruto para evitar conflictos.

Apagaron las luces y se desearon buenas noches aunque Naruto esperó que Megumi se durmiese por si hacía algo indebido. Se preguntó si estaba cuidando correctamente de ella y si era un buen líder y un ejemplo de comportamiento. Todas estas dudas lo mantuvieron despierto toda la noche y estuvo en vela hasta que se durmió de puro agotamiento. Pero Megumi le despertó una hora después ya que había amanecido.

-Onii-chan despierta que ya es de día.

-Mmm ¿qué? ¿ya es de día?-bostezó sonmoliento y se frotó los ojos.

-No parece que hayas dormido mucho.

-No te preocupes. Lo importante es que estés fresca para tu combate.

-Lo estoy y pienso patear el culo de ese monje calvito jejeje-rió con malicia.

-Megumi-chan no te dejes llevar por el odio-la advirtió serio.-Prométemelo.

-Está bien plasta…

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Nooo ¿cómo crees?-dijo Megumi haciéndose la inocente.

Al mediodía se dirigieron al lugar del combate, fuera del templo para no dañarlo en caso de liberación descontrolada de colas. Koji y el abad ya estaban esperando y el niño portaba un bo (palo de combate japonés que mide unos 180 cm), por lo que era un usuario del bojutsu.

-Escucha Megumi-chan ten cuidado con su palo-aconsejó Naruto.-Además no sabemos si sabe ninjutsu así que ataca con cuidado.

-Muy bien onii-chan.

-Bueno pues el combate puede comenzar cuando queráis-dijo el abad.

Naruto consintió y los niños hicieron el saludo inicial y se colocaron en su postura de combate: Koji con el palo a su derecha y Megumi con sus extremidades izquierdas adelantadas. El abad dio la señal y empezaron. Megumi lanzó varios senbons que Koji repelió girando su palo en círculos. Entonces la niña saltó en el aire y se lanzó con su pie derecho hacia Koji quien rechazó la patada con el palo, empujando hacia delante. Ella dio una voltereta hacia atrás y volvió a lanzar varias patadas seguidas que impactaron en el palo. Entonces Megumi rodeó sus piernas de fuego y atacó de nuevo.

-¡Patada torbellino de fuego azul!-se apoyó sobre sus manos y giró en círculos golpeando al niño y rompiendo por fin el duro palo. Koji salió despedido y aterrizó pesadamente pero se levantó rápidamente. Tiró los restos de su arma y se lanzó hacia su rival golpeándola con su puño girando en el estómago. Megumi cayó sin respiración al suelo escupiendo sangre.

-¡Megumi-chan!-gritó Naruto.

Ella se levantó con los ojos chispeantes realizó sellos.-¡Katon azul: Llamitas demoníacas!-las llamas de cara maliciosa aparecieron y atacaron a Koji.

-¡Mokuton: Escudo esférico de madera!-un escudo apareció y se quemó pero Koji estaba ileso.

-¡¿Es usuario del Mokuton?-preguntó perplejo Naruto.

-Así es. Su biju maneja ese elemento-afirmó el abad.

-¡Megumi-chan ten cuidado es un elememento muy poderoso!

-¡Tengo todo contralado!-gritó ella.

-¡Mokuton: Campo de pilares!-del suelo brotaron un montón de columnas y una golpeó a Megumi elevándola en el aire. Cayó desde muy alto y se quedó en el suelo.

-Parece que se acabó…-dijo el abad pero no acabó la frase.

Una capa de fuego fuego azul cubrió a Megumi tomando forma de gato con una cola. La niña no parecía dueña de su cuerpo y sus ojos ya no eran violetas sino de color verde uno y amarillo el otro. Lanzó una potente llamarada azul que quemó todos los pilares que allí estaban y acto seguido corrió hacia Koji quien ejecutó un jutsu.

-¡Jutsu sagrado: Bloqueo del espíritu maligno!-una luz rodeó al chico pero no pasó nada ya que Megumi lo golpeó con contundencia. Justo cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, Naruto se interpuso.

-¡Megumi-chan soy yo!-dijo intentando hacerla entrar en razón.-¡Has roto tu promesa! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?

El Nibi atacó de nuevo, pero Naruto liberó una cola y detuvo la mano de Megumi. Con los ojos del Kyubi miró los del Nibi con autoridad.

-¡Escucha Megumi-chan no dejes que tu biju te controle!¡Vuelve en ti!¡No eres esclava del Nibi, sino que eres mi hermana!

-O-o-onii-chan…-sus ojos volvieron a su color normal.-Lo siento me dejé llevar…-el chakra seguía rodeándola pero estaba controlado.-Perdóname.

-Megumi-chan no pasa nada yo estoy contigo. Soy tu familia ahora de hecho todos lo somos.

-Onii-chan te quiero-dijo ella y lo abrazó.

Ambos se mantuvieron un rato así. Koji estaba bien y se acercó al abad.

-Joven Uzumaki me has demostrado tu valía y tu voluntad de proteger a los tuyos-dijo el abad solemnemente.-Estaré tranquilo si te llevas a Koji.

-Gracias señor. Koji bienvenido a la familia-dijo Naruto.

-Se lo agradezco Naruto-sama.

-¡Jojo llámame aniki mejor!

-Perdón aniki-dijo el niño avergonzado.

-No te creas especial calvito-le dijo Megumi evidentemente celosa.-Soy tu senpai y no creas que voy a ser buena contigo.

-Megumi-chan no empecemos. Vas a llevarte bien con él y no se hable más.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Ya vale!

Y así continuaron mientras el viento soplaba suavemente.


	14. El amante de las flores

Capítulo 14-El amante de las flores

Naruto tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. El viaje de regreso a Konoha se le hizo eterno por culpa de los dos niños que iban con él, los cuales parecían odiarse. Desde que salieran del templo Megumi no hacía más que fastidiar a Koji con ácidos comentarios sobre su aspecto. Estaba celosa de la atención que su "hermano mayor" dedicaba al chico y que tanto le había costado conseguir a ella. Koji había encontrado la forma de molestar a la niña que era recitar los sutras o rezos budistas, que causaban el debilitamiento de la lolita gótica. Y así fue durante todo el retorno a casa.

Ya se veía la casa y Naruto aceleró deseoso de echarse en su cama que tanto había anhelado. Fue cruzar la puerta y ser derribado por una fuerza brutal.

-¡Naruto!-se trataba de Rin que supuestamente estaba deprimida aunque ya no.- Te he echado de menos, no sabes lo aburrido que es esta villa sin ti, es un lugar tedioso…

-¡Oye Rin quita tus pechos de la cara de onii-chan!-dijo Megumi y la empujó.-¿Estás bien Naruto?

-Coff, coff creo que sí.

-¡Ey Megumi-chan no me empujes! Si querías un abrazo haberlo pedido-acto seguido la estrechó fuertemente mientras la otra se asfixiaba también.

-Ayayay ya vale onee-chan.

-¡Ahhhhh, un niño calvito qué mono!-gritó emocionada Rin.

Koji se escondió detrás de Naruto. Los mellizos Shirayuki fueron a ver qué causaba tanto alboroto y se quedaron mirando al nuevo inquilino.

-Este es Koji el jinchuriki del Cuatro Colas y es nuestro nuevo miembro-presentó Naruto.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida y fueron a la cocina pues ya era hora de cenar.

-Yo soy Yuki y tengo al Siete Colas. Ese chico de aspecto duro es mi hermano menor Shiro, portador del Tres Colas-dijo la chica.-¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?

-B-bueno Koji-kun está bien-repuso con timidez.

-Sí o también conocido como bola de billar o cabezacanica-dijo Megumi con sarcasmo.

-Señoras y señores, listos para la pelea, hagan sus apuestas-dijo Shiro provocativamente.

-¡Oye Shiro no avives el fuego!-exclamó el rubio.-Bastante mal se llevan ya. Menudo viajecito me han dado-protestó.

-Eh Koji-chan ¿eres monje de verdad? ¿Naciste ya calvito?-preguntó Rin haciendo que todos se cayeran para atrás.-¿Os pasa algo chicos?

-Nada…-suspiraron resignados.

-Bueno realmente soy novicio y no hice los votos.

-Bah votos qué tontería-dijo Megumi.

-Oye niña tétrica respeta las creencias de los demás-dijo Koji enfadado.

-Ni siquiera sabes insultar cabezacanica.

-¡Ya está bien!-dijo Naruto.-¡A la cama los dos!

Los niños se levantaron y fueron a sus dormitorios, aunque Koji no había seleccionado ninguno todavía y le preguntó a Naruto qué habitaciones estaban desocupadas. El rubio le señaló los cuartos vacíos y Koji escogió uno de ellos. Tras haber ayudado al niño, Naruto volvió a la cocina para ayudar a Yuki a recogerlo todo y de paso hablar con ella.

-Yuki-chan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Naruto mientras secaba los platos.

-Claro Naruto-san ¿qué pasa?-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que Rin está tan bien? Cuando me fui estaba muy mal.

-Ah eso. Bueno estuvo un día entero deprimida sin hablar y apenas comía nada. Me preocupé mucho por ella pero por suerte una chica muy maja vino a verla todos los días.

-¿Una chica? No sé quién puede ser.

-Creo que se llamaba Sakura-dijo Yuki.

-¿Tenía el pelo rosa?

-Sí pero ¿es que la conoces?-le miró fijamente.

-Claro porque Sakura-chan es mi no… digo amiga jeje-respondió riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Es la novia de Naruto!-Rin entró bruscamente canturreando eso.

-Dilo más alto que se ha enterado nadie-dijo él exasperado.

-Vale como quieras-cogió aire y gritó-NARUTO TIENE NOVIAAA.

Megumi llegó corriendo con el ceño fruncido y Shiro entró con cara de incredulidad.

-¡¿Qué es eso de que tienes novia onii-chan?-dijo la niña con un tono celoso.-Nadie puede salir contigo sin mi consentimiento. ¡Dime quién es!

-¿Esa chica es tu novia?-preguntó Shiro.-Hay que tener mal gusto…

-¡Callaos! No es mi novia…aún. Bueno qué más os da cotillas.

-Cuando la conozca la voy a hacer pedazos y voy a dárselos a los gatos para que se los coman-dijo Megumi con un aura siniestra.

-Vaya la niña está celosa-dijo Shiro con sorna y ella le pegó una patada en la espinilla.-Maldita bruja enana te voy a…-Yuki le dio un golpe en el estómago y se lo llevó a rastras de la cocina.

-Así que Sakura-chan y tú sois amigas ahora-dijo Naruto.

-Oh sí y me ha contado todo sobre ti-Rin apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio.-Naruto sé que eres gay-dijo inesperadamente.

-¿¡Quéeeeee!

-Y ya sé que besaste a Sasuke-dijo muy seria.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! Eso fue un accidente, yo no quería en serio-dijo con lagrimitas.

-Mpghh ¡Jajaja has creído que me enfadaba! Qué inocente-dijo con la mano frente a su cara y expresión maliciosa.

-Grrr maldita.

-Buenas noches Naruto ah y no vengas a hacerme visitas nocturnas-dijo pícaramente y guiñando un ojo.

-¡Si la sonámbula eres tú! Vete a dormir pesada.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno planearon lo que iban a hacer todos. Yuki tenía que ir al supermercado y Koji quería comprar semillas para plantar flores en el jardín, por lo tanto irían juntos. Naruto por su parte quería ir a ver a Sakura, y Megumi no quería despegarse de él así que lo acompañaría junto con Rin que simplemente se acopló a ellos. Shiro planeaba hacer el vago pero su hermana le convenció de acompañarla.

El grupo de Yuki entró primero en la floristería Yamanaka recomendada por Naruto. Ino estaba, como siempre, en el mostrador con cara de aburrimiento y se alegró cuando entraron los tres jinchurikis.

-Ino-san buenos días-dijo Yuki educadamente.

-Una chica preciosa. Hola soy Shiro encantado de conocerte guapa-dijo cogiendo la mano de la sonrojada dependienta.

-Ehh hola ¿puedo ayudaros en algo?-dijo Ino mirando a Shiro fascinada.

-Hermanito ¿esperas fuera?-sin quitar la sonrisa agarró la oreja de su mellizo y lo sacó de la tienda.-Ino-san discúlpale no controla sus hormonas. Koji-kun dile lo que quieres a esta señorita anda.

-¿Yo? Esto, ¿vende usted semillas?-preguntó el niño muy cohibido porque no acostumbraba a hablar con mujeres.

-Claro cariño ven por aquí. Tenemos de varios tipos ¿cuál prefieres?

-He traído una lista.

-A ver…-Ino buscó todas las semillas y se las entregó.-Ya está todo. ¡Vuelve cuando quieras!

Salieron de la tienda y ya con Shiro se dirigieron a comprar la comida y otros productos de uso cotidiano. Mientras tanto el grupo de Naruto había ido al hospital para ver a Sakura que estaba en su tiempo de descanso.

-¡Sakura hola!-gritó sin cortarse Rin.-¿Qué tal estás? Mira quién viene.

-¡Naruto! Por fin vuelves. Últimamente nunca te veo no haces más que dejarme sola-dijo a modo de reproche.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan es que estoy ocupado-se disculpó el chico.

-Ni siquiera le traes un regalo qué desconsiderado-dijo Rin echando leña.-Pasa de él Sakura los tíos son unos cerdos. Primero te usan y luego te tiran como si fueras mierda.

-¡Onii-chan no es así! Él es diferente-dijo Megumi defendiendo a su querido hermano.

-Megumi-chan no te engañes, acabará dejándote de lado.

-¿Por qué te llama onii-chan Naruto?-preguntó sorprendida Sakura.-Creía que tenías sólo un hermano.

-Oh ésta es Megumi-chan. No tiene padres y bueno pues me hago cargo de ella-explicó Naruto.

-Ya veo. Hola yo soy Sakura, un placer.

-Hmp pues no eres tan guapa-dijo la niña despectivamente a modo de saludo.-Estás plana y tu frente es enorme. Además vaya culo que tienes maja.

-¡¿Qué has dicho enana? ¡Voy a matarte!

-¡No Sakura-chan! Es sólo una niña no lo dice en serio-Naruto intentó agarrarla en vano.

-¡Encima se está riendo de mí! La culpa es tuya ¡¿no?-le dio un puñetazo como de costumbre. Salió volando dejando atrás su cartera que recogió Rin.

-Bueno pues Sakura te invito a beber otro café-dijo más feliz que una perdiz.

-Gracias lo necesito.

-Otro defecto, es cafeinómana-dijo Megumi sacando su vieja libreta de defectos.

-Sólo es una mocosa, sólo es una mocosa-se dijo Sakura para no golpearla.

Al mediodía todos se juntaron de nuevo para comer e intercambiar información sobre cómo había ido la mañana.

-Jajaja te ha pegado una chica-se mofó Shiro de Naruto.

-Cállate Shiro-dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba su dolorida mejilla.

-¿Has comprado flores bombillita? ¿Eres gay o qué?-dijo Megumi.

-¿Gay, qué es eso?-preguntó sin comprender Koji.

-De verdad que eres bobo.

-Oye déjame en paz bruja.

-Eh Yuki-chan ¿has comprado mi helado?-dijo Rin.

-Claro Rin-chan-le respondió sonriendo.

-Gracias Yuki-chan no sabes cuánto te quiero-la abrazó como una niña.

-Ara, ara no he hecho nada especial-dijo Yuki sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por cierto Naruto toma tu cartera.

-¡¿Pero qué? ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-grito el Uzumaki.

-Oh llaman al timbre-se excusó Rin y huyó riendo mientras Naruto la perseguía.

**Disculpad el retraso pero por fin vuelven las locuras de Naruto y compañía. Sólo me queda un nuevo personaje por presentar. Os adelanto que es chica y pronto introduciré a Gaara y a Bee. ¡No os lo perdáis!**


	15. La princesa luna

Capítulo 15-La princesa luna

Era de noche en la casa de los jóvenes jinchurikis y todos dormían en sus camas. Bueno todos menos una. Megumi no lograba conciliar el sueño y se levantó. Su objetivo era dormir con Naruto quien se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida. Ella había vivido sola mucho tiempo y nadie la había querido ni protegido desde que su madre muriera. Sin embargo la bondad de Naruto y su inquebrantable espíritu de protegerla y querer ayudarla a mejorar como persona, habían provocado en Megumi un amor fraternal sin reservas por él. Se sentía como si fuera su hermana pequeña y cualquier persona que desviase la atención de Naruto, provocaba los celos de la niña. Megumi entró al dormitorio de Naruto y lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo.

-¿Mmm? Megumi-chan ¿qué pasa?-preguntó adormilado.-Son las dos de la mañana.

-Perdón por despertarte pero es que no puedo dormir. ¿Me dejas dormir contigo onii-chan?-preguntó con timidez.

-¿Quéee? Pero Megumi-chan ya eres mayor para estas cosas.

-Por favor déjame-dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero sólo esta noche-dijo dejándole hueco.

Megumi sonrió satisfecha y entró en la cama de su hermano, quedándose dormida al instante. Con Naruto cerca era como si Megumi volviese a la infancia que no había tenido. El rubio la miró con cariño y se dijo a sí mismo que ya maduraría en su momento. A la mañana siguiente Rin entró en la habitación y cuando vio a Megumi con Naruto gritó.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!¡Pervertido, pedófilo, violador!-levantó a Naruto a golpes. Todos llegaron corriendo alertados por los gritos de Rin y empuñando sus armas. Pero lo que vieron al llegar era a Naruto golpeado en una esquina y a Rin abrazando a Megumi en otra.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Es que nadie puede dormir tranquilo?-protestó Shiro.-Estaba en mitad de un sueño estupendo con una tía aún más estupenda y…-vio la mirada enfadada de Yuki-Y bueno da igual.

-Rin-chan estás muy alterada. Cuéntanos despacio qué ha pasado-la tranquilizó Yuki.

-Ais es que… ha sido horrible-dijo Rin muy dramáticamente haciendo pausas.- Yo venía a despertar a Naruto para fastidiarle… y bueno pues vi a Megumi-chan ahí con él… en la misma cama… ¡Ay no puedo seguir!-sollozó exageradamente.

-Oye que no he hecho nada. Megumi-chan vino a dormir aquí sin más- se defendió el Uzumaki.

-¡Mentiroso!¡Eres un pervertido! Que me tocaras a mí es comprensible porque estoy muy buena. Pero Megumi-chan es una niña.

-Y dale con eso. Megumi-chan, diles la verdad anda-pidió Naruto.

-Yo es que no me acuerdo bien onii-chan-se hizo la inocente para consternación de Naruto.-¿Me hiciste algo indecente? Yo confiaba en ti.

-Jaja muy graciosa venga para ya. Oye no os lo creeréis ¿verdad?

-¡Lo sabía! Así que lo hiciste eh Naruto. Vamos a darte una lección-Rin hizo crujir sus nudillos y todos dieron una paliza a Naruto.

-Vamos a desayunar-propuso Yuki.

-Debéis saber que onii-chan no me hizo nada. Era una broma-dijo Megumi con calma.-Bueno así pasaré tiempo con él mientras le curo jijiji.

-¡Qué crueldad!-dijo Koji indignado.-Aniki no es tu juguete.

-Deja de llamarlo de esa manera tan ridícula cabezacanica. Además yo no le he pegado, habéis sido vosotros.

-Serás retorcida…Debería darte una lección.

-¡Ohhh! ¿Vas a pegar a una chica?-lo retó Megumi.

-Conozco tu punto débil, intento de shinigami-comenzó a recitar sutras y Megumi se arrodilló debilitada.

-Hunnn maldito monje te vas a enterar-ella sacó un muñeco de vudú con una etiqueta en la que ponía el nombre de Koji.-Toma pinchazo.

-¡Koji-kun y Megumi-chan parad!-los regañó Yuki sin efecto.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-Naruto se levantó ya recuperado y pegó a los dos niños en la cabeza.-Estaos quietos.

-¡Ayyyyyyy!-los dos se quejaron.

-Yuki-chan tienes que ser así de contundente o no lo entienden-dijo Naruto y Yuki asintió.-Y vosotros dos sólo desayunaréis arroz en una esquina ¿entendido? Por cierto Rin devuélveme la cartera.

-¡Cómo me conoces ya eh jeje!

-Claro cómo no.

Ya estaban todos desayunando con los niños castigados tal y como Naruto había dicho. Todo estaba en orden hasta que llamaron al timbre y el rubio fue a abrir. Yahiko estaba de pie en la entrada.

-Hola hermanito. Bueno vengo a traer a esta persona así que te dejo el resto-dijo sin más y desapareció.

-¡Pe-pero nii-sama!-dijo tarde Naruto.-Joder macho siempre igual. ¿Quién eres tú?

Frente a él había una mujer de pelo castaño cobrizo, largo y liso, más alta que Naruto, con ojos verdes y un vestido verde caqui adornado con estrellas doradas. Llevaba una sombrilla pequeña y su porte era majestuoso como el de una princesa. A su lado había un perro que más bien parecía un lobo.

-Qué chico más grosero ¿no crees Sasuke?-le dijo a su mascota que respondió con un ladrido.

-Qué nombre más raro para un perro. Es un nombre de persona ¿sabes?-dijo Naruto con desdén.

-Eres un maleducado. Trátame con más respeto soy una princesa-declaró altivamente.

-Y yo soy rey, no te jode.

-No estoy mintiendo soy la princesa Hikari del País de la Luna, también conocida como Tsukihime (princesa luna)-dijo y le enseñó un anillo con el kanji "luz" inscrito.

-Ah ya-dijo Naruto.-Espera ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Qué ruidoso eres. ¿Por qué diablos tengo que pedir ayuda a este chico?

-¿Ayuda dices? Será mejor que entres y me expliques todo.

Dentro todos estaban alborotados con dos frentes abiertos: los niños otra vez reñían y Shiro y Rin discutían por la cantidad de comida que consumían. Mientras tanto Yuki estaba en medio intentando mediar sin éxito con cara de agobio, que cambió al ver a Naruto y a la princesa.

-Eh-dijo Naruto pero sin respuesta.-Eeh-de nuevo nada.-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!-todos se callaron.-Por fin me escucháis. Prestad atención, esta señora viene a pedirnos ayuda así que escuchémosla.

-¡¿Cómo que señora?-dijo Hikari enfadada.-¡Tengo 19 años que sepáis! Todo lleno de plebeyos maleducados. Necesito sentarme-le dio un mareo y estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Traeré una silla-dijo Yuki amablemente.-Siéntate por favor.

-Oh menos mal que tú pareces normal, muchas gracias.

-Bueno me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy el líder así que dime qué necesitas.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado líder?-dijo Shiro molesto.- No lo recuerdo.

-Eso, eso-le secundó Rin.

-Bueno yo fui a buscaros y además tengo al biju más fuerte-dijo sin modestia.

-Eso no te convierte en jefe-rebatió Shiro.

-¿Vais a escucharme?-cortó Hikari.

-Perdón-dijo Naruto.

-Bien entonces comenzaré. Soy princesa de un pequeño país, el País de la Luna. Hace 19 años, un biju asoló nuestro territorio y para detenerlo lo sellaron en mí. Yo también soy una jinchuriki pero no sé usar mi poder.

-Un momento ¿cómo se llama tu biju?-preguntó Naruto.

-Se trata del Lobo de Cinco Colas-explicó.-Hace poco una organización llamada Akatsuki vino a por mí pero fui salvada por Yahiko-san, quien creo que es tu hermano-Naruto asintió.-Me habló de vosotros y de que podríais ayudarme, así que aquí estoy.

-Tu historia es parecida a la mía, princesa-dijo el rubio Uzumaki.-Bueno pues bienvenida a nuestro grupo.

-¿Cómo os hacéis llamar?

-Eh no tenemos nombre todavía.

-Pues vaya organización más mediocre.

-Ya… como sea acompáñame, te mostraré las habitaciones.

Naruto le mostró las que estaban libres pero a la princesa no le gustaron.

-Pues no hay más.

-Mmm ésta me gusta-dijo ella viendo la habitación de Naruto.

-Ah es la mía.

-Es la más grande de todas ¿por qué es tuya?

-Está claro es porque soy el líder.

-Me la quedo.

-No puedes es mía-dijo él infantilmente.

-Soy mayor que tú y tengo mejor posición social así que no discutas.

Naruto salió al jardín enfadado y maldijo a sus compañeros. Su nueva vida era complicada pero en el fondo le agradaba. "Soy su líder y debo protegerlos".


	16. La llegada del Kazekage

Capítulo 16-La llegada del Kazekage

Una mirada aguamarina observaba la Aldea Oculta de la Arena con tranquilidad. Gaara, Quinto Kazekage, amaba su hogar y a sus habitantes. A pesar de haber sido odiado, había logrado transformar ese rechazo en respeto y admiración. Y todo gracias a su amigo Naruto Uzumaki quien le demostró que el amor por los demás hacía fuertes a las personas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Gaara te ha llegado una carta-dijo Kankuro, su hermano mayor.

-Ah bien déjala ahí-dijo distraídamente.

-¿Estás bien Gaara? Pareces pensativo.

-Me estaba acordando de Naruto Uzumaki. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo.

-Pues la carta es suya-dijo Kankuro.

-¿En serio?-Gaara la abrió y comenzó a leerla.-"Hola Gaara, ¿cómo estás? Te escribo para decirte que mi vida ha dado un giro enorme. He descubierto que yo también tengo un hermano mayor ¿no es increíble? Bueno lo realmente importante es que he encontrado a otros jinchurikis como nosotros y hemos formado un grupo para luchar juntos y derrotar a Akatsuki. Si es posible me gustaría que nos visitaras en Konoha. Un abrazo amigo.

Naruto"

-Kankuro llama a Temari-ordenó el Kazekage y su hermano obedeció al instante.

-¿Qué necesitas Gaara?-preguntó su hermana.

-Haz los preparativos para viajar a Konoha y tú Kankuro reúne al consejo para explicarles que me voy.

Los dos salieron sin dilación a cumplir las órdenes de Gaara. Dos horas después ya estaban en marcha. Viajaban de incógnito y por ello paraban poco y siempre lejos de caminos principales. Llegaron a Konoha y fueron directos a la casa de los jinchurikis. Gaara mismo llamó al timbre.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó Megumi que había abierto.

-Soy Sabaku no Gaara y vengo en calidad de jinchuriki. Ellos son mis hermanos.

-Onii-chan dice que no hable con personas raras y ese travesti con maquillaje morado no me inspira confianza.

-Déjanos pasar criaja maleducada-exigió Kankuro cosa que envalentonó a la niña.

-Ahora sí que no os abro.

-¡Pero serás…!

-¡Onii-chan socorro me secuestran!

Naruto llegó corriendo-Megumi-chan resiste te salvaré.-Se quedó parado al ver a Gaara-¡Gaara qué pronto has venido!

-Disculpa no haberte avisado con tiempo pero quería venir cuanto antes. Por cierto aquí no vengo como Kazekage sino como jinchuriki.

-Muy bien como quieras y bienvenidos también Kantaro y Tayuri-dijo Naruto dejando deprimidos a los hermanos de Gaara.

-Onii-chan ¿son de fiar?-susurró Megumi al oído de su hermano.

-Sí Megumi-chan el chico de la calabaza es jinchuriki como nosotros.

Naruto llamó a todos para reunirse y conocer a los hermanos de la Arena. Rin no llegaba y Shiro al ver a Temari intentó ligar con ella pero recibió un golpe de abanico por su impertinencia. Naruto se impacientó y llamó a su holgazana compañera de la Nube a gritos.

-¡Ya voy pesado!-respondió ella protestando.-A ver ¿qué es tan importante?-se paralizó al ver a Gaara y sus ojos brillaron.-¡Gaa-chan!-se lanzó sobre él sin oposición.

-¡Eh tú suelta Gaara!-Kankuro la empujó.

-¡Oye no me empujes gordo!

-Rin ¿qué confianzas son esas?-la regañó Naruto.

-No pasa nada ya nos conocemos-dijo el pelirrojo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿La conoces?-Naruto estaba estupefacto.

-Así es la conozco desde que era pequeño.

Flashback

Una pequeña Rin de cinco años correteaba por Sunagakure buscando a su maestro.

-¡Bee-sensei! ¿Dónde estás? Joo siempre se va-dijo hinchando los mofletes y se sentó en un columpio cercano a esperar.

-¿No me tienes miedo?-un joven y tímido Gaara la miró extrañado.

-¡Hala un niño sin cejas! Además tienes los ojos pintados qué raro.

-No eres de aquí ¿verdad?-dijo Gaara.

-No pero, ¿por qué debería tenerte miedo?

-Por esto-Gaara movió la mano y levantó un chorro de arena.

-¡Qué guay! Mira lo que hago yo-Rin soltó chispas de sus dedos.

-Tú también tienes poderes-dijo el niño sorprendido.

-Pues claro ni que fueras especial. Por cierto soy Rin.

-Yo Gaara.

-¿Gaara? Qué nombre más raro. Te llamaré Gaa-chan ¿vale?

-Como quieras.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-¡Vale, no tengo ninguno!-dijo el niño ilusionado.

-¿A qué jugamos?

-No sé a lo quieras.

-Bien pues juguemos a pillar-Rin sonrió confiada y salió disparada a su alta velocidad, pero no la controlaba bien y tropezó permitiendo a Gaara atraparla. La pequeña intentó devolvérsela corriendo de nuevo muy rápido, pero la arena protegió al niño interpretando el aproximamiento de Rin como un ataque.

-¡Auuu! Jooo eso no vale.

-Perdón pero la arena me protege aunque no quiera.

-Ah vale no lo sabía. Bueno pues vamos a columpiarnos.

Los dos estuvieron jugando hasta el atardecer que fue cuando Bee apareció. Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de volver a jugar, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad.

Fin del flashback

-Después de aquel día me tuve que ir a Kumo porque sólo estaba de paso-dijo Rin.

-Eso es parte del pasado. Me alego de haberme reencontrado contigo-dijo Gaara.

-¡Ains Gaa-chan!-Rin se echó a llorar melodramáticamente produciendo una gota de sudor en todos salvo en Gaara.

-¡Bueno ya vale!-dijo Naruto exasperado por Rin.-Gaara te enseñaré la casa y te presentaré a todos. Cuando os nombre responded algo ¿vale chicos? Bien entonces, jinchuriki de dos colas Megumi-chan.

-Soy la hermanita de Naruto, mucho gusto.

-Tres colas, Shiro.

-¿¡Qué hay!

-Cuatro colas, Koji.

-Ho-hola.

-Siete colas, Yuki-chan.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien, Gaara-san.

-A Rin ya la conoces y ¿me falta alguien?-Naruto miró alrededor pero Hikari no estaba presente.-Ahora vuelvo-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

La Princesa Luna estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro con parsimonia mientras su fiel perro Sasuke dormía a sus pies.

-¡Oye tú!-dijo Naruto molesto.-Tenemos un invitado así que ven a saludar.

-¿Por qué debería? Seguro que no es importante.

-Para tu información es el Kazekage.

-No me creo que sea amigo de un genin de baja categoría como tú.

-¿¡Qué?

-No repito las cosas.

-Mira su alteza-empezó con ironía.-Aquí tu título no importa nada. Eres una jinchuriki como los demás y debes respetarnos ¿entiendes? Así que ven.

-No quiero-dijo ella desafiante.

-Muy bien tú lo has querido.

Naruto apareció con Hikari en el hombro, que pataleaba y chillaba como una histérica, y con el perro Sasuke mordiéndole el tobillo.

-Gaara esta es la jinchuriki de cinco colas, Hikari.

-¡Oye a ver dónde tocas pervertido!-Naruto la dejó caer al suelo y Sasuke le soltó el pie.-¡Urghh no te soporto butanero mentecato!-se dirigió a Gaara y se presentó debidamente.-Soy la princesa Hikari del País de la Luna. Es un honor conocerle Kazekage-dono, aunque me sorprende que sea tan joven.

-Sí como que es más joven que tú-dijo Naruto con acidez, lo que le costó un bofetón de Tsukihime.

-Bueno me retiro a mis aposentos-hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue seguida de su perro.

-¿Naruto-san?-Yuki le miró preocupada.-¿Puedo curarte el tobillo? Se te va a infectar.

-¿Eh?-Naruto se miró el pie ensangrentado.-¡Maldito perro y su dueña!

Mientras Yuki le curaba el pie al rubio, Gaara le miró serio y dijo-Naruto tengo que hablarte de temas serios.


	17. Oficializando la organización

Capítulo 17-Oficializando la organización

-Naruto tenemos que hablar de temas serios-dijo Gaara.

-Ok Naruto-san ya he acabado-dijo Yuki contenta de su buena cura.-¿Hace falta que nos vayamos?

-Sí por favor. Solo quiero que se quede Rin.

-¿Eh yo?-se señaló a sí misma sorprendida.-¿Por qué yo? Me voy a aburrir…

-A partir de ahora eres mi segunda al mando-declaró el rubio.

-¿Quéeeeeee? No quiero jo. Shiro sería mejor.

-¿Yo? Ni hablar paso de esos rollos-se fue lo más rápido posible y los demás le siguieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo todos pegaron los oídos para escuchar la conversación.

-Un segundo-dijo Naruto suspicazmente, se levantó y abrió de golpe la puerta descubriendo a todos los espías.-¡Fuera!-los echó y volvió a entrar, viendo cómo Rin intentaba escabullirse.-¡Quieta ahí tú! Deberías estar contenta de ser la segunda al mando.

-¡Es un rollo, jolín!-protestó ella de manera infantil.-Me gusta ser libre y no tener responsabilidades.

-Mira Rin fuiste la primera en unirte y me acompañaste en la búsqueda de todos. No sé por qué, pero confío en ti plenamente para esta tarea-dijo con sinceridad Naruto.

-Tonto-dijo Rin en voz baja y sonrojada por la confianza que demostraba el rubio.-Vale pues seré tu segunda al mando.

-¡Genial! Bueno Gaara comencemos la reunión-dijo mirando al Kazakage quien había esperado con paciencia.

-Bien lo primero que os quiero preguntar es ¿habéis decidido un nombre para esta organización?

-¿Nombre?-preguntó Naruto sin entender el sentido de la cuestión.

-Verás es imprescindible tener un nombre para darnos a conocer. Ya casi estamos todos reunidos ¿no es cierto?

-Sólo falta Bee-sensei-intervino Rin.-Eso sí no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

-Eso es un problema-dijo Gaara preocupado.-Ponerle un nombre a la organización facilitaría que el jinchuriki de ocho colss se nos uniera.

-Ya pensaremos en eso después. Lo que sigo sin entender es por qué debemos tener un nombre-dijo otra vez Naruto.

-Qué tonto eres jefe es obvio-contestó Rin yendo de lista.-¿Por qué es importante Gaa-chan?-Naruto se cayó para atrás, aunque Gaara ni se inmutó y procedió a explicarlo.

-Nosotros como jinchurikis poseemos un gran potencial destructivo por los bijus que albergamos. Que todos los bijus estén juntos en el mismo lugar no es una situación natural y es sumamente arriesgada. Además de eso algunos somos ninjas y debemos obedecer a nuestros Kages. Si obtenemos un nombre, haremos pública nuestra existencia y podría significar una alianza nunca vista entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones.

-Es cierto no había caído en esa posibilidad. Tal vez ése fuera el objetivo de mi hermano mayor-dedujo Naruto.-Pero nosotros no tenemos influencia política en el mundo.

-Olvidas que soy el Kazekage-apuntó Gaara.-Puedo convocar una reunión de todos los Kages y exponer la situación. Vosotros mientras deberíais buscar al jinchuriki de ocho colas. Pero antes decidamos el nombre.

-Está bien voy a llamar a todos.-Naruto tocó una campanilla que usaban para convocar reuniones. Todos los jinchurikis aparecieron en el salón expectantes.-Chicos escuchad, tenemos que elegir un nombre para nuestra organización. ¿Sugerencias?

-Yo digo que seamos "Megumi, Naruto y los demás"-propuso la niña.

-Eso es ridículo-dijo Koji.-No eres el centro del universo niña siniestra. Yo pienso que podemos ser "Los seguidores de la Senda del Biju".

-Típico de los monjes-respondió Megumi en tono despectivo.-¿A que mi idea es mejor, onii-chan?

-Te equivocas la mía es mejor-ambos empezaron a reñir.

-Es evidente que unos críos no pueden ayudar-dijo Shiro.-Seremos "Los Dioses de la Humanidad".

-Shiro-chan eso es muy arrogante-Yuki le riñó con suavidad.-Naruto-san, ¿ qué opinas de "Los Protectores del Equilibrio"?

-Si nuestro enemigo es Akatsuki nos llamaremos Antiakatsuki-dijo Rin convencida.

-Esto no está llevando a ninguna parte-le dijo Naruto a Gaara en voz baja mientras los demás discutían diciendo que su idea era la mejor.

-Tienes razón hay que pararlos.

-¡Bastaaaaaaaa!-todo el mundo se calló y miraron al rubio.-Vuestras intenciones son buenas pero tenéis una pésima imaginación.

-Tú todavía no has dicho nada, genio-dijo Shiro con cinismo.-Escuchemos tu propuesta oh gran jefe.

-Uhmm bueno había pensado en "La Hermandad de Colas"-todos se quedaron con los ojos en forma de punto.

-¡Qué ridículo!-dijo Shiro con desdén y los demás asintieron en señal de aprobación. Todo ello causó una nueva discusión colectiva que parecía no tener fin hasta que una voz detuvo el alboroto.

-¡Shinra Tensei!-Yahiko Namikaze apareció de la nada y empujó con la gravedad a todos los presentes.

-¡Nii-sama!-Naruto le miró entre enfadado, por no haber aparecido en todo ese tiempo, y contento de ver a su único pariente vivo.-¿De dónde sales?

-Os habéis dejado abierta la ventana. Este lugar es muy poco seguro-dijo Yahiko con reprobación.

-Ya bueno ¿a qué has venido?

-Quería comprobar qué tal marcha todo, pero veo que tenéis problemas de convivencia. ¿Soy yo o ya estáis todos reunidos?-contó a los jinchurikis.-Siete personas… Te faltan dos.

-En realidad es uno. Su majestad no se ha dignado en venir-dijo Naruto con sarcasmo remarcado.

-Ah te refieres a Tsukihime. Dale tiempo debe ser difícil pasar de una vida de palacio con comodidades, a estar viviendo con unos chavales indisciplinados.

-¡Oye ese comentario es hiriente!-dijo Rin secundada por Shiro y Megumi.

-Kazekage-sama disculpe las molestias-dijo Yahiko ignorando a los jóvenes.

-No pasa nada es mi deber como jinchuriki.

-Por cierto no me he presentado correctamente. Soy Yahiko Namikaze, hijo del Cuarto Hokage, hermano mayor de Naruto y fundador de esta organización no oficial.

-Si eso es verdad ayúdanos por favor-pidió Gaara.-Necesitamos una identidad.

-Ah claro. Quería esperar a que estuvieseis todos juntos para deciros el nombre pero da igual. La organización se llamará "Los Guardianes de los Biju"-dijo Yahiko. A todos pareció gustarles el nombre y no pusieron objeciones.

-Entonces ya me marcho-anunció Gaara.-Debo convocar la reunión de Kages.

-¿Ya vas a irte Gaa-chan?-dijo Rin con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Sí ya debemos empezar a movernos. Mientras llevo a cabo esta tarea, sería bueno que encontréis al jinchuriki de ocho colas.

-Muy bien Gaara confía en nosotros-dijo Naruto con determinación.

Ya se encontraban todos en la puerta para despedir al Kazekage y sus hermanos. Naruto tuvo que sujetar a Rin que lloraba exageradamente y trataba de retener a Gaara. Finalmente los tres hermanos del desierto se marcharon con un bonito atardecer de fondo.

-Bueno pues Naruto yo también me voy o Konan me dejará sin cenar. Hay que ver lo mandona que es-protestó Yahiko.-Hala adiós.

-Vale nii-sama hasta luego.

Nada más irse Yahiko se oyeron gritos desde el interior de la casa. Naruto suspiró resignado y pensó "Aquí vamos de nuevo" mientras entraba a solucionar los problemas.

**Bueno otro cap más esta vez me he dado más prisa jejeje. Quiero agradecer a Princess MiuMiu por sus reviews que me animan a seguir. Por favor dejadme comentarios con lo que os gusta y lo que pueda mejorar de esta historia. Si no bueno pues gracias por leer igualmente.**


	18. Databook

Databook de los jinchurikis

**Hola a todos/as. Esto es un pequeño databook de mis personajes. Los tres creados por Kishimoto tienen los datos modificados para adaptarlos a mi fic. El resto de personajes tienen algunas características que aún no conocéis pero que expondré en capítulos posteriores. Cualquier duda os la responderé en el próximo capítulo de verdad. Por cierto gracias por los reviews, los he leído todos. Los responderé en el siguiente cap también. Un saludo.**

1-Gaara

Biju: Tanuki de Una Cola

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 17

Altura: 170 cm

Peso: 63 kg

2-Megumi Kuroda

Biju: Gato de Dos Colas

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 12

Altura: 145 cm

Peso: 42 kg

Medidas: Es un secreto

Pelo: Largo y atado en una coleta con un lazo rojo. Color negro.

Ojos: Violetas

Ropa: Vestido corto y negro de estilo gótico.

Personalidad: Maliciosa y repelente. Muy cariñosa con sus seres queridos pero extremadamente celosa.

Aficiones: Molestar a Koji, coleccionar peluches de monstruos y estar con Naruto.

Odios: Koji, las flores y todo lo santo.

Miedos: Los perros

Parientes: Madre (fallecida)

3-Shiro Shirayuki

Biju: Cocodrilo Albino de Tres Colas

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 17

Altura: 175 cm

Peso: 67 kg

Cuerpo: Tonificado

Pelo: Blanco, corto y alborotado (estilo Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail).

Ojos: Castaños

Ropa: Chaleco azul ajustado con piel en cuello y mangas. Pantalones negros ceñidos, sobre todo en tobillos.

Personalidad: Arrogante y sarcástica. Pervertida también.

Aficiones: Ligar, hacer ejercicio y bañarse.

Odios: La gente que se mete con su hermana y el calor.

Miedos: Las alturas.

Parientes: Yuki (hermana melliza mayor).

4-Koji Kitaouji

Biju: Mono de Cuatro Colas

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 12

Altura: 147 cm

Peso: 45 kg

Cuerpo: Delgado pero atlético.

Pelo: No tiene.

Ojos: Castaños oscuros

Ropa: Traje de monje budista color naranja.

Personalidad: Tímida y amable. Con Megumi es rudo.

Aficiones: Cuidar flores y recitar sutras (rezos budistas).

Odios: Megumi y ser menospreciado.

Miedos: La oscuridad.

Parientes: No tiene.

5-Hikari (o Tsukihime)

Biju: Lobo de Cinco Colas

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 19

Altura: 173 cm

Peso: 53 kg

Medidas: 80-58-80 cms

Pelo: Castaño cobrizo, largo y liso (estilo Yui Kotegawa de To Love Ru).

Ojos: Verdes

Ropa: Vestido largo color verde caqui con estrellas doradas bordadas. Como complemento anillo con el kanji "luz" inscrito.

Personalidad: Tsundere.

Aficiones: Leer y pasear con su perro-lobo.

Odios: Tareas domésticas y que le hablen groseramente.

Miedos: Los bichos.

Parientes: Padre (Señor Feudal de la Luna).

Sasuke (Perro-lobo)

6-Rin

Biju: Comadreja de Seis Colas

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 17

Altura: 165 cm

Peso: 52 kg

Medidas: 88-58-88 cms

Pelo: Rubio, largo y liso.

Ojos: Azules

Ropa: Camiseta de malla con otra roja encima con poco escote y el cuello y el ombligo descubiertos; unas bermudas negras con cinturón tipo cuerda y sandalias de ninja blancas.

Personalidad: Enérgica y muy alegre aunque algo infantil y melodramática.

Aficiones: Juegos de azar y mangar carteras.

Odios: Tacañería y obligaciones.

Miedos: Perder a sus seres queridos.

Parientes: A el Cuarto Raikage (padre adoptivo)

7-Yuki Shirayuki

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 17

Altura: 168 cm

Peso: 51 kg

Medidas: 84-58-84 cms

Pelo: Media melena blanca con puntas hacia abajo (estilo Mizore Shirayuki de Rosario to Vampire).

Ojos: Castaños

Ropa: Camiseta con escote palabra de honor de color lavanda y una falda de piel con pelo beige. Llevaba además, calentadores blancos con extremos lavanda también en brazos y piernas. En el cuello llevaba una especie de buf del mismo color que la camiseta.

Personalidad: Doble. Normalmente maternal y muy educada. A veces agresiva y temperamental.

Aficiones: Cocinar y ayudar a la gente.

Odios: La violencia.

Miedos: Hacer daño.

Parientes: Shiro (hermano mellizo menor)

8-Killer Bee

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 37

9-Naruto Uzumaki

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 17

Altura: 170 cm

Peso: 63 kg


	19. Sasuke en la oscuridad

Capítulo 18-Sasuke en la oscuridad

Después de su pelea con Itachi, el menor de los hermanos Uchiha había huido de Konoha. Las revelaciones de su hermano le habían hecho cambiar totalmente su propósito en la vida. Creía que matar a su hermano sería suficiente, pero descubrir que no era culpa suya la masacre del clan sino que los altos cargos de Konoha estaban detrás, produjo en Sasuke un intenso odio hacia su ciudad natal. Para él su hermano también era una víctima y lo mataría para dejarle descansar en paz, creyendo que sería lo mejor para Itachi. Y en vez de cumplir con los deseos de su padre de dar un golpe de Estado, sería mejor borrar Konoha y a sus habitantes para vengar la masacre de su clan. Pero sabía que él sólo no lo lograría, así que buscar a Madara era absolutamente necesario.

Los siguientes días vagó sin rumbo fijo pues no sabía dónde estaba Madara. Comía los recursos que el bosque le ofrecía y dormía a la intemperie, siempre alerta pues era consciente de que era un ninja renegado. Un día Sasuke se encontraba a orillas de un lago lavándose la cara, cuando escuchó voces humanas. Se escondió entre unos matorrales y observó a un escuadrón de shinobis de la Nube.

-Parece que hemos entrado al País del Fuego, capitán-dijo un miembro.

-Mierda todo por buscar a ese maldito Uchiha-se quejó el capitán en cuestión.-Ya sabía yo que no debimos confiar en ese muchacho. Todo fue un capricho de Raikage-sama. Ese clan era de asquerosos perros sanguinarios y mirad cómo acabaron.

Al oír esas palabras, a Sasuke le hirvió la sangre y salió de su escondite para matar a esos ignorantes según él.

-Creo que me buscáis a mí-dijo con fría cólera.

-¡Es el Uchiha! ¡Acabemos con este traidor!

Los cuatro rodearon a Sasuke para atacarle pero el chico no se amedrentó. Sacó su espada, le aplicó su chakra tipo rayo y se lanzó sobre el capitán en primer lugar que se defendió a duras penas con su katana. Sasuke lo atravesó sin dificultad y eso bajó la moral de los otros, lo cual facilitó mucho el acabar con ellos. No había hecho falta ni activar el Sharingan. El Uchiha se acercó a la orilla y limpió su espada en las aguas del lago con calma.

-Eso ha sido bastante increíble, chico-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sasuke se giró y vio a un tipo con una máscara de color naranja la cual tenía un agujero en donde debía estar su ojo derecho.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-dijo Sasuke de forma agresiva.

-Tranquilo hombre no soy tu enemigo-dijo el hombre intentando limar asperezas y sonar despreocupado. Por toda respuesta el chico lo atacó con su Chidori, pero el tipo enmascarado se hizo intangible de alguna manera, y el ataque simplemente lo atravesó como a un fantasma.

-¿Qué diablos…?-Sasuke se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo no era ningún pardillo.

-¡Eres muy impulsivo!-se quejó el misterioso personaje y ya empezaba a ser molesto.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Preguntas y más preguntas ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa? Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…

-¡Te he preguntado quién eres!-de la cólera, Sasuke activó el Sharingan que no había necesitado en la escaramuza anterior.

-Vale, vale si te pones así… Me llamo Tobi.

-¡Eso no me dice nada! Es evidente que eres alguien más.

-Eres muy perspicaz Sasuke-la voz del tal Tobi sonaba más seria ahora.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo el joven con el ceño fruncido porque no le gustaba la situación.

-Conozco a tu hermano Itachi-respondió Tobi.- Yo le ayudé la noche en que el clan Uchiha se extinguió. Soy Madara Uchiha.

-No tengo pruebas de que tus palabras sean ciertas. Deberías poseer…

-¿El Sharingan? De hecho lo tengo-Madara mostró su ojo rojo con las características pupilas propias del kekkei genkai.

-Has podido robarlo perfectamente.

-Te mostraré mi otro ojo-se apartó la máscara lo justo.- Como ves soy un Uchiha como tú.

-Entonces sí que eres Madara. He estado búscandote.

-¿En serio? Debe de ser por algo muy importante.

-Lo es-dijo Sasuke con determinación.-Mi objetivo es la erradicación total de Konoha y sus habitantes.

-Eso es muy ambicioso por tu parte. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

-Necesito poder y tú sabes cómo conseguirlo. Lo que quiero es el Mangekyo Sharingan-dijo con tono ambicioso.

-Obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan no es sencillo Sasuke-explicó Madara.-Necesitas un gran shock emocional que solamente se alcanza cuando pierdes a alguien importante.

-Itachi mató a su mejor amigo para obtenerlo.

-Obviamente si lo matas tú mismo aceleras el proceso.

-Entonces sólo tengo que matar a mi hermano-dedujo Sasuke.

-Sí pero necesitarás un poder más grande para destruir Konoha pues al hacerlo no creo que las demás naciones se queden quietas.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó Sasuke con impaciencia.

-La paciencia es algo fundamental en la vida-dijo Madara molesto por la actitud de Sasuke.-Como decía necesitarás el poder de los biju.

-¿Qué es un biju?

-¡Qué poca cultura!-criticó Madara negando con la cabeza.-Los bijus son masas gigantescas de chakra que adoptan forma de animales gigantescos con colas. Existen nueve con distinto número de colas, factor que determina su fuerza en teoría El más débil sería el biju de una cola y el más fuerte el de nueve. ¿Me sigues?

-Sí. ¿Pero cómo es que nadie los ve?

-Eso es porque los humanos hemos querido controlarlos y para ello se sellan a los bijus en personas, a los que se denomina como jinchurikis. Sin ir más lejos en Konoha hay uno: el jinchuriki del Nueve Colas, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke recordó entonces su pelea con Naruto en el Valle del Fin y el extrañó poder que había exhibido. También se acordó de Rin y la criatura que vio con el Sharingan dentro de ella. Y además rememoró el combate entre ella y Naruto con el descontrol que sufrieron ambos.

-Entonces tu objetivo es reunir a los nueve bijus-concluyó el joven.

-Muy perspicaz de tu parte. Así es mi organización, Akatsuki, pretende capturar a los bijus-el ojo de Madara se crispó.-Pero un traidor en mis filas ha trastocado mis planes pues en secreto está reuniendo a los jinchurikis. Me veo obligado a declarar una guerra.

-Mientras pueda destruir Konoha el resto me da igual.

-Bien entonces tenemos una alianza ¿no?-Madara extendió un brazo que Sasuke agarró en señal de aprobación.

-Sí, la tenemos.

**Hola a todos. Bueno lo primero feliz Navidad jeje. Y ahora contestaré vuestros reviews:**

**-Princess MiuMiu: El databook es para ayudaros. Por cierto el aspecto de Megumi es parecido al de Wendy Marvell de Fairy Tail excepto los ojos que son más maliciosos. Y el peinado de Rin tiene un aire al de Lucy Heartphilia de Fairy Tail también.**

**-Lala DevilLove: Planeo dividir la historia en tres partes. En la segunda parte los amigos de Naruto estarán más presentes.**

**-Lanube: Jaja buen nombre. Si fuera un fic de sólo comedia lo hubiera puesto.**


	20. Batalla en Unraikyo

Capítulo 19-Batalla en Unraikyo

Nuevo día en la casa de los jinchurikis y ya con problemas como de costumbre. Y es que un grupo de locos adolescentes vivieran bajo el mismo techo, sin un líder respetado, inevitablemente traía problemas. Estaba claro que necesitaban una persona mayor con más experiencia que ellos y el jinchuriki del Hachibi parecía idóneo para ello. Sin embargo ninguno salvo Rin conocía a ese hombre, y ella sabía perfectamente que Killer Bee era inmaduro e irresponsable.

Naruto se despertó por la mañana, algo incómodo. No sabía la causa al principio pero enseguida se percató de la presencia de Rin en su cama.

-¡Ahhhh!-exclamó Naruto.

-Hmmm-la chica se estiró y miró a Naruto con sorpresa-¡Anda! ¿Qué hago aquí? No recuerdo haber venido.

Naruto tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo-Tenemos que arreglar tu problema de sonambulismo. ¡Y también el de exhibicionismo!¡Tápate por lo menos!

-Jo es que tengo calor y además no soy desagradable a la vista. Soy una diosa griega de la belleza-dijo toda orgullosa.

-Ya y yo soy Jesucristo no te jode-dijo él echándola de su cuarto sin miramientos. Aún oía a Rin quejándose y se aguantó las ganas de mandarla a la mierda. Poco después se fue a desayunar con todos los demás.

-Buenos días Naruto-san-dijo Yuki jovial como siempre.-Hoy toca desayuno oriental-le pasó un bol de arroz, otro de sopa de miso y unas pocas verduras.

-Ah gracias Yuki-chan…

-¡Onii-chan!-Megumi se lanzó sobre Naruto.-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien hasta que me he despertado con Rin a mi lado-se quejó Naruto.

-¿Quéeee?-Megumi miró a Rin celosísima.-Tú pechos de vaca ¿cómo te atreves?

-Tranquila Megu-chan si comes bien podrás estar tan estupenda como tu onee-chan Rin-dijo la rubia acariciándole la cabeza.-Además no tengo ningún interés en el tonto de Naruto-le sacó la lengua por lo de antes.-¡Yo sólo quiero a Sasuke-chan aunque sea malo!¡Lalalalala!

-Ah bueno entonces no pasa nada. Perdona Rin-oneechan-dijo Megumi disculpándose por su actitud.

-¡No te preocupes!-Rin aceptó las disculpas.

-Si habéis terminado de hablar necesito que me escuchéis-dijo Naruto molesto por la alusión de Rin a su inteligencia.-¿Estamos todos?¿La princesa también?

-Estoy aquí butanero-dijo la aludida ofendida.-¿Tanto te cuesta aprenderte mi nombre?

-Vale perdona. Bueno os quería decir que tenemos que encontrar al jinchuriki del Hachibi. Por eso hoy nosotros nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Entonces Rin, Yuki-chan y Shiro, vendréis conmigo. Eso deja a Hikari con Koji y Megumi-chan.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Hikari.-¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de los mocosos?

-Yo tampoco quiero quedarme con ella-protestó Megumi.-Onii-chan llévame contigo. No me dejes con la vieja amargada.

-¿A quién llamas vieja, enana malcriada? Sólo tengo 19.

-Te comportas como una vieja solterona-dijo la lolita gótica y le hizo la burla.

-¡Hey!-se impuso Naruto.-Esto lo hago porque a lo mejor tenemos que pelear con el jinchuriki para convencerlo y la princesa no sabe luchar. Además Megumi-chan es muy pronto para ti todavía.

-Onii-chan ¿me dices que te estorbo?-dijo la niña con cara de consternación.

-Ey, ey-Naruto se agachó a su lado y con cariño le dijo-Es para que no te hagas daño.

-¿En serio?-sonrió aliviada.-Entonces la que estorba es Hikari-dijo con malicia.

-Cómo osas…-dijo Hikari indignada.

-Eres una manipuladora-dijo Koji a Megumi que sonrió maliciosamente a espaldas de Naruto.

-Entonces princesa te encargarás de las tareas domésticas-dijo Naruto.

-¡Ni hablar!

-Bueno lo he decidido así-dijo Naruto zanjando la discusión.-Chicos preparaos para irnos ¿vale?

El grupo de Naruto se puso en marcha aunque no sabían dónde estaba Bee así que de momento optaron por ir hacia la frontera norte y decidir su destino, una vez llegados. Les tomó medio día llegar y pararon a tomar el almuerzo en un claro con rocas en las que sentarse.

-Bueno primera etapa terminada-dijo Naruto.-¿Alguna idea de adónde ir ahora?

-Bee-san es de Kumo como Rin-chan-dijo Yuki.-Podemos empezar por allí.

-Buena idea nee-chan-dijo Shiro.

-Pero Yuki-chan ese país es muy grande-objetó Naruto.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana se equivoca?-dijo Shiro levantando el puño.

-A ver musculitos estoy siendo realista-dijo Naruto empezando a enfadarse.

-Ya, lo que te pasa es que te molesta no haber tenido la idea.

-¿Qué dices? Tú no haces más que hacer la pelota a tu hermana-dijo Naruto queriendo molestar.

-Se acabó voy a darte una paliza.

-Eso lo veremos.

Los dos gallitos se enzarzaron en una absurda pelea a puñetazos. Yuki se inquietó bastante aunque Rin pasaba de ellos. Pero cuando Naruto pasó volando por encima de ella y sin querer golpeó la caja de almuerzo que sostenía, Rin se levantó enfadada y con la empuñadura de sus espadas les pegó a ambos en la cabeza.

-¡Ya vale idiotas! Habéis entristecido a Yuki-chan par de neandertales-Rin se acercó a su amiga y le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras.-Tengo la solución.

-¿Y por qué no la has dicho antes?-preguntaron los chicos de malas formas lo que les costó otro golpe.

-Porque estaba comiendo y cuando lo hago no puedo pensar pero como habéis tirado mi bento me he enfadado y he tenido que pegaros y bueno hemos perdido tiempo y…

-Rin-chan respira-dijo Yuki con tranquilidad y la rubia respiró hondo y se calló.-Ahora dinos cuál es tu plan.

-¡Una invocación! ¿Cuáles eran los sellos?

-¡Eso es básico boba!-exclamó Naruto exasperado.-¡Es la única combinación que me sé!

-Vale genio a ver si es verdad-lo retó Rin.

-Pues es…, es…, no me acuerdo-reconoció provocando la caída de sus amigos.

-A ver memo no vayas de listo si eres más tonto que ella-dijo Shiro.

-¡Tú tampoco te la sabes seguro!

-¡Pero por lo menos no finjo que sí!

-¡Ya me he acordado!-exclamó Rin.-Primero me muerdo el dedo y luego-ejecutó los sellos de jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y carnero-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una gran nube de humo apareció pero tras dispersarse solamente quedó una comadreja enana que tosía mucho.

-¡Cofcofcof! Ay que me ahogo-dijo el animal de pelaje marrón y vocecilla aguda.-¡Rin hacía tiempo que no me invocabas!

-Sí, sí Viru-dijo ella para acallarlo.-Veo que aún no tienes una cinta, ¿todavía no te has graduado?

-Estoy en ello ¿vale?-dijo Viru con apuro.-Me falta poco para ser una comadreja ninja.

-Eso mismo dijiste la última vez.

-Esta vez va en serio. ¡Un conejo!-dijo de pronto y se lanzó sobre el roedor, pero éste se defendió dándole una patada.-¡Ayyy! Rin…-lloriqueó y saltó a los brazos de su invocadora buscando consuelo, para asombro de Naruto y los hermanos Shirayuki.

-Sigues tan inútil como siempre Viru. Ni siquiera puedes cazar un conejo. Eres más una mascota que un compañero de lucha, pero en fin nadie es perfecto.

-Hunnn lo siento mucho-se disculpó con los ojos llorosos y mocos en la nariz.

-¿De verdad este bicho podrá ayudarnos?-dijo Shiro con incredulidad en su voz.

-Vuelve a meterte con él y te mato-dijo Rin con una mirada relampagueante.-Puede parecer nulo pero Viru es un rastreador infalible-ahora se dirigió al animal.-Tenemos que encontrar a Bee-sensei ¿recuerdas su chakra?

-¡Sí señora!-Viru se concentró un poco y saltó al suelo.-¡He encontrado su rastro, seguidme!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Konoha en casa de los jinchurikis ya era hora de comer. Megumi y Koji estaban jugando con videojuegos y competían furiosamente. El juego era Tekken 6 y Megumi había ganado siete partidas por tres de Koji.<p>

-Jajaja he vuelto a ganar cabezacanica. Me debes 70 euros-rió Megumi.

-¡Eres una tramposa! Ese combo que usas es un truco ilegal.

-En la guerra todo vale calvito.

-Ya estoy harto de jugar contigo-Koji apagó la consola.

-Picón. Por cierto ¿no es hora de comer?

-Pues sí pero Hikari-san no ha preparado nada.

-Voy a decirle que venga-Megumi hizo bocina con las manos y dijo-¡Oye vieja tenemos hambre!

Hikari llegó con cara de enfado-¿Y qué quieres que haga mocosa?

-Evidentemente que cocines algo. Onii-chan te dijo que nos cuidases-dijo Megumi con tono pedante.

-Maldito butanero… Está bien pero tendréis que colaborar-Hikari se puso un delantal y cogió un libro de recetas.-A ver mmm… voy a haceros una tortilla y una ensalada ¿algún problema?

-Con una ensalada no conquistas nada-dijo Megumi mostrando su disconformidad e irritando a Hikari.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea-terció Koji para aliviar la tensión.

-Es la primera vez que cocino así que ya podéis estarme agradecidos, sobre todo tú mocosa gótica.

-Como usted diga Hikari-sama-dijo Megumi con sarcasmo evidente.

Hikari se contuvo para evitar males mayores y se puso a cocinar, mientras los niños ponían la mesa. Al carecer de experiencia, a Tsukihime se le quemó la tortilla y la ensalada llevaba demasiado aliño.

-Esto está asqueroso-protestó Megumi.

-¡Si no te gusta no te lo comas!-gritó Hikari roja de frustración.

-Te irritas con mucha facilidad y eso es impropio de una princesa-respondió Megumi de forma repelente.

-¡Y tú eres una mocosa malcriada! Seguro que tu madre te odiaba-dijo Hikari furiosa pero al instante se arrepintió de la dureza de sus palabras.

-Vete al infierno-le espetó Megumi con la voz cargada de odio y se fue de la casa corriendo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Mierda me he pasado-dijo Hikari claramente arrepentida.

-Si quieres disculparte, la encontrarás en el cementerio-aconsejó Koji.

-Gracias Koji-kun.

-De nada esto… ¿Hikari-dono?-dijo dubitativo.

-Ese honorífico está muy anticuado. Puedes llamarme Hikari-nee-le dijo con una bonita sonrisa nunca antes exhibida, que provocó un sonrojo del muchacho.

Megumi se encontraba sentada al pie de una estatua del cementerio llorando en silencio. Hikari se detuvo detrás de la estatua sin saber bien cómo disculparse con ella, cuando Megumi detectó su presencia y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿A qué has venido?-le preguntó con aspereza.-Vas a contaminarte si sigues aquí así que vete.

-¿Has estado llorando?-preguntó Hikari para comprobar cuánto habían podido herirle sus palabras.

-Yo nunca lloro-respondió la niña con orgullo aunque era evidente que mentía pues sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y los párpados hinchados.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Megumi se encogió de hombros murmurando que le daba igual.-Siento lo de antes. ¿Sabes?, yo era igual que tú a tu edad. No tuve una infancia feliz a pesar de ser una princesa. Mi madre no me quería pues yo había nacido chica y en la nobleza eso siempre trae problemas de sucesión, además de que yo me convertí en jinchuriki muy pronto-Megumi la escuchaba algo sorprendida.-Luego nació mi hermano menor Hidetora y mi madre le hacía mucho más caso a él. Sin embargo mi padre se negó a que mi hermano fuera el heredero porque yo era la primogénita y por ello mi madre me odió aún más. Tal vez todo eso me convirtió en una niña malcriada. Pero un día mi madre enfermó de gravedad y en su lecho de muerte me pidió perdón y me dijo que no siguiese siendo así. A partir de entonces he tratado de ser más agradable con la gente.

-No eres así con onii-chan-comentó Megumi.

-Es cierto que perfecta no soy-reconoció la princesa. Pero intento cambiar cada día. Megumi-chan esforcémonos juntas ¿vale?

-No creas que te perdonaré tan fácilmente-dijo Megumi con la cara mirando hacia otro lado.-Pero si me compras un muñeco tal vez lo reconsidere.

-Mírala la interesada-bromeó Hikari.-Muy bien vayamos ahora mismo.

Cuando llegaron a una tienda de juguetes, Hikari se quedó pasmada.

-¿De verdad quieres éste?-se trataba de un muñeco de un vampiro.

-¡Sí! La verdad es que me encantan los peluches de monstruos y los colecciono-explicó ella.

-Bueno si de verdad te gusta…-Hikari lo pagó y se lo dio.-Toma para ti.

-Muchas gracias y te anuncio que ya estás perdonada erm…-no sabía cómo llamarla.

-Considérame tu hermana mayor.

-Entonces te llamaré Kari-nee.

-Muy bien pues.

Las dos se sonrieron ya reconciliadas y volvieron a casa.

* * *

><p>Tras dos días de viaje el equipo de Naruto, Rin y los Shirayuki llegaron a Unraikyo, lugar donde según la comadreja Viru estaba Killer Bee. La criatura invocada desapareció con su cometido ya cumplido. En la entrada al lugar había dos guardias con los que Rin habló.<p>

-Hey chicos ¿qué hay?

-¡Rin-sama!-le hicieron un saludo militar.

-¿Lo ves Naruto? Aquí me respetan no como a ti en tu pueblucho-dijo Rin para fastidio del Uzumaki.-Vengo a ver a Bee-sensei y ellos vienen conmigo.

-¡Entendido Rin-sama!¡Bee-sama se encuentra dentro!

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron al recinto y se dirigieron hacia el único edificio que se encontraba en una plataforma, en lo alto de un tramo de escaleras. Mientras subían, Shiro caminaba apoyado en su hermana y un extrañado Naruto le preguntó qué le ocurría.

-Nada que te importe ¿vale?-dijo Shiro de forma cortante.

-¡Shiro-chan no seas tan quisquilloso!-le reprendió su hermana mayor.-Lo que pasa es que Shiro-chan tiene vértigo.

-Pfff… ¡Jajjaja!-Naruto y Rin se rieron a carcajadas.

-Desgraciados-dijo Shiro y en venganza empujó a Naruto escaleras abajo.

-Perdona Shiro pero es que no te pega nada-dijo Rin con lágrimas en los ojos producto de la risa.

Finalmente alcanzaron la cima del tramo de escaleras y Rin tomó la iniciativa.

-¡Bee-sensei!¿Estás ahí?¡Soy yo tu preciada alumna a la que dejaste tirada hace nueve años!

-Me parece que alguien me está llamando, justo cuando yo estaba entrenando yeah-fue la respuesta mal rapeada por Killer Bee que bajó las escaleras con sus gestos de rapero.

-Tienes 37 años y sigues rapeando, igual de mal por cierto-dijo Rin enfadada al parecer.

-¿Quién es este viejo?-preguntaron Naruto y Shiro a la vez.

-Yo soy Hachibi-sama idiotas, cacho idiotas yeah-dijo el fornido jinchuriki con arrogancia.-Lo que no sé es quiénes sois vosotros yeah.

-¿¡Acaso no me reconoces maestro inútil! Soy yo, Rin-dijo la rubia ahora realmente enfadada.

-¿En serio eres esa pequeñaja a la que enseñé? Te has convertido en una pedazo de mujer, yeah. Creí que estabas muerta.

-¡Me secuestraron por tu culpa para empezar!-estalló finalmente Rin.-¡Me dejaste sentada en esa estúpida roca siete días aunque dijiste que volverías en una hora!¡Y cuando desaparecí ni siquiera te dignaste a buscarme, vago de mierda!-tomó aire y prosiguió.-¡Encima ahora vienes como si no hubiera pasado nada y vas y me miras el pecho lo primero, maldito pervertido! Uf, qué ganas tenía de desahogarme-dijo relajada de repente.

-¿A qué has venido entonces?

-¡Ughhh! Explícaselo tú Naruto que yo no puedo más-dijo Rin ya resignada.

-Verá señor bueno mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el líder de la organización Guardianes de los Biju. Es la alianza de los nueve jinchuriki y sólo falta usted. ¿Quiere unirse a nosotros?

-No idiotas, cacho idiotas yeah-dijo Bee sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué diablos todos dicen que no?-dijo Naruto contrariado.-Ni que tuviésemos SIDA.

-Yo soy Hachiba-sama y no puedo irme con unos críos sin motivo, yeah. Pelead conmigo y demostradme si sois amigos, yeah.

-Esto Rin ¿qué ha querido decir?-dijo Naruto desconcertado por las rimas.

-Significa que luchemos con él y le derrotemos-explicó Rin.

-Bien pues lo echaremos a piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir el orden-dijo Shiro y todos empezaron a decir "piedra, papel o tijeras" (si habéis visto Dragon Ball Z ya os lo podéis imaginar).-¡Sí yo voy primero!-exclamó Shiro ansioso por pelear.

-Deberíais luchar juntos yeah-sugirió Bee.

-Hmph me basto yo solo para vencerte dijo Shiro con arrogancia.-No por nada me llaman el Torrente Furioso de Kiri.

Shiro cogió su maza mientras que Bee esperaba de brazos cruzados. Entonces Shiro realizó unos sellos y dijo:

-¡Suiton: Velo de agua!-una pantalla de agua se formó alrededor del chico quien a continuación comenzó a correr con el velo siempre rodeándole. Corría hacia Bee sujetando la maza en posición horizontal con ambas manos y antes de golpear dijo el nombre de la técnica-¡Carga reptiliana!.-La maza atravesó el velo impactando en Bee y generó una gran explosión de agua que cubrió a los combatientes, impidiendo que los tres espectadores viesen lo sucedido.

-¡Shiro-chan!-exclamó Yuki preocupada.

-¿Le ha dado?-preguntó Naruto tratando de ver lo ocurrido.

-Ha sido un buen golpe pero no derrotará a Bee-sensei así-dijo Rin con voz crítica.

Cuando el agua terminó de caer, se pudo ver que Bee estaba reteniendo la maza de Shiro con sus manos. El chico apenas había desplazado a su rival dos metros de su posición inicial, lo cual parecía inverosímil dada la magnitud del golpe. Shiró tiró de su maza y Bee la soltó sin más. El joven dio dos saltos hacia atrás alejándose y se colgó la maza a su espalda para ejecutar otro jutsu.

-¡Ja!¡No creas que eso es todo, viejo!-dijo como si su fallo no fuese gran cosa, aunque por dentro estuviese rabioso por no haber hecho más daño a su oponente.-¡Toma esto!¡Suiton: Fauces de saurio!-dos corrientes paralelas de agua se formaron en sus brazos y se proyectaron hacia delante quedando a ambos lados del cuerpo de Bee. Las corrientes imitaron la forma de las mandíbulas de un cocodrilo, colmillos incluidos. Con sus brazos abiertos hacia ambos lados del cuerpo, Shiro los cerró de golpe dando una palmada y las mandíbulas apresaron las piernas de Bee, con los colmillos de agua clavándose en ellas. Después el Shirayuki lanzó al jinchuriki del Hachibi hacia arriba y tras desvanecer las fauces, ejecutó un nuevo jutsu-¡Suiton: Columna de agua!

Esta vez una gigantesca corriente de agua golpeó a Bee y lo elevó aún más. Entonces Shiro cogió de nuevo su maza y se lanzó a la carrera hacia el enorme surtidor de agua, escaló por su superficie con chakra en sus pies y saltó hacia Bee. Levantó su maza y golpeó al hombre lanzándolo hacia abajo. El impacto contra el suelo produjo un cráter en el que Shiro aterrizó después.

-Se acabó-dijo sin siquiera comprobar si era verdad. Estaba de espaldas a Bee y se giró al notar un movimiento pero sin tiempo de reaccionar recibió un puñetazo propinado por un brazo gigantesco. Shiro salió volando soltando su maza y cayó al lago que había al pie de las escaleras. Quedó flotando boca arriba inconsciente.

-¡SHIRO-CHAN!-Yuki cayó al suelo de rodillas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un grito desgarrado como si le doliera algo intensamente.

-¡Yuki-chan! ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Naruto alarmado por la reacción de su amiga e intentó acercarse pero no pudo debido a que un chakra azul polar la rodeó, congelando el suelo a su alrededor.

-Así que esta es la famosa Ventisca Ardiente-dijo Rin con una seriedad inusual en ella.

Flashback

-Eh Shiro ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-le dijo Rin.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó Shiro con fastidio.

-¿Yuki-chan sabe pelear?

-Pues claro que sabe. De hecho es más fuerte que yo. Cuando se enfada de verdad y está bajo la influencia de su biju, es terrible. Su apodo es la Ventisca Ardiente por su poder de hielo y su agresividad al combatir.

Fin del flashback

Yuki estaba de pie mirando a Bee con unos ojos felinos de color azul polar y una mirada glacial.

-No te perdonaré por herir a Shiro-dijo con helada cólera.-¡Hyoton:: Ring de hielo!-del suelo brotaron cuatro paredes de hielo con pilares en cada esquina y el área que delimitaban se congeló, formándose así una especie de pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Yuki entró en la pista de un elegante salto y aterrizó manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio.

-Así que tu eres la siguiente, yeah. El chico de la maza no era malo pero se confió, yeah.

-Vas a arrepentirte de haberle hecho daño-dijo ella y sin decir nada más creó un tridente de hielo, el arma preferida por la chica para el combate. Con una facilidad pasmosa comenzó a patinar hacia Bee empuñando el tridente. Lanzó una serie de ataques feroces que Bee esquivaba con soltura a pesar del hielo. Sin embargo Yuki no cesaba su acometida y logró empujar a su oponente contra una esquina disponiéndose a clavarle el tridente en el hombro. Pero entonces Bee interpuso dos de sus espadas deteniendo el ataque y de una patada envió a Yuki hacia atrás.

Entonces ella ejecutó un jutsu- ¡Hyoton: Estacas gigantes de hielo!-repentinamente brotaron gigantescas agujas a los pies de Bee que le obligaron a moverse. Siguieron saliendo más a cada paso del jinchuriki y Yuki aprovechó esa circunstancia para atacarlo. Comenzó entonces una especie de coreografía en la que ambos combatientes entrechocaban sus armas al tiempo que se movían evitando las agujas. En un breve instante Yuki golpeó a Bee con la parte inferior de su tridente haciéndolo resbalar y caer. Entonces salto apoyándose en la última aguja que había salido, dispuesta a clavarle el tridente a Bee que estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Pero fue golpeada por un tentáculo del Hachibi con tan mala fortuna que se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las paredes quedando noqueada. A causa del golpe la gigantesca pista se resquebrajó y se rompió en mil pedazos dejando regados por el suelo pedacitos de cristales de hielo.

-¡Yuki-chan!-Naruto le examinó la cabeza.-Menos mal, no tiene ninguna herida.

-Naruto llévala abajo y encárgate de Shiro también. Yo misma derrotaré a mi maestro-dijo Rin con la seriedad con la que llevaba desde el inicio del combate.

-Muy bien confío en ti, Rin-dijo Naruto cargando a Yuki.

-¡Idiota vete ya!-dijo la rubia sonrojada pues estaba poco acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño.

-Parece que tienes una nueva familia, yeah-dijo Bee una vez Naruto se hubo ido.

-Sí y no es gracias a ti, sensei-respondió Rin con resentimiento.-Resolvamos esto de una vez-dijo sacando sus dos espadas.

-Bien entonces me pondré serio, yeah-Bee lanzó al aire sus siete espadas y las cogió de tal manera que dio lugar a una postura extrañísima.

Bee saltó en el aire y girando sobre sí mismo comenzó su ataque y Rin se defendió. Nunca había vencido a su maestro con la espada, pero ya no era la misma mocosa de antes y tenía ganas de demostrarlo. Ambos ninjas se movían rápido mientras sus armas chocaban una y otra vez soltando chispas. Rin sabía cómo esquivar los ataques de Bee y lo que para cualquier otro eran movimientos al azar, para ella estaban sincronizados y bien coordinados.

En un lance de la batalla Bee logró bloquear las espadas de Rin y se dispuso a clavarle las otras cinco que tenía. Pero ella anticipó el movimiento y justo a tiempo se coló debajo de las piernas de su maestro, al tiempo que éste lanzaba las espadas. Rápidamente la chica lanzó un contrataque.-¡Kenjutsu: Corte relámpago!-La joven rasgó el aire con sus espadas de arriba hacia abajo, produciendo dos ondas cortantes de energía que avanzaban hacia el cuerpo de Bee. Éste sin embargo con las dos espadas que le restaban las cortó por la mitad neutralizándolas, habiendo infundido chakra tipo rayo a sus armas primero.

-Ese jutsu de ahora no lo conocía, yeah-dijo Bee impresionado.

-Lo aprendí yo sola-dijo Rin.- Y tengo más como esta. ¡Raiton: Rayo subterráneo!-Rin clavó sus espadas electrificadas en el suelo. Aparentemente no pasó nada pero de pronto dos rayos surgieron del suelo golpeando a Bee que no se lo esperaba.

-¡Eh Rin!-la voz de Naruto la distrajo y le dio a Bee la espalda. Error fatal.

-¡Lariat eléctrico!-Bee golpeó a Rin a la altura del abdomen y ella salió despedida cayendo a los pies de Naruto. Por fortuna Bee había reducido la potencia de su ataque para no herirla de gravedad y solamente dejarla fuera de combate.

-No si serás idiota…-dijo Rin en voz baja antes de desmayarse.

Naruto creó un clon para que llevase a Rin abajo con los demás derrotados y miró a Bee con quien iba a enfrentarse.

-Tú eres el último, yeah.

-Sí y voy a vencerte.

-Todos han dicho lo mismo, yeah-Bee se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.-Qué se le va a hacer.

Naruto quería zanjar el combate pronto, así que se dispuso a usar su poder de jinchuriki. Se acordó de su entrenamiento.

Flashback

-Naruto escúchame con atención-Jiraiya habla con un joven Uzumaki.

-¿Qué quieres ahora ero-sennin?

-¡Deja de llamarme así, insolente!-le pegó en la cabeza.- Bien quiero decirte algo: cuando uses el poder del Kyubi, nunca pases de dos colas. Cuando sacas tres te sueles descontrolar y si llegas a cuatro el Kyubi te domina del todo. Recuérdalo bien.

Fin del flashback

Naruto tuvo ese consejo en cuenta y solo sacó dos colas. Enseguida notó el poder a su alrededor y se sintió listo para combatir.

-Así que poder de biju, ¿eh? Pues yo también, oh yeah-Bee pasó al modo tres colas.

Naruto se lanzó a por Bee y el choque de ambos destruyó por completo la plataforma. Los dos cayeron al lago pero no se hundieron y volvieron a chocar de nuevo con fuerza. Naruto comprobó que la fuerza física de Bee era mayor así que optó por atacar a distancia estirando el chakra de sus brazos. Pero no sirvió de nada pues su rival era mucho más rápido y esquivando ese chakra, le dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro enviando al chico contra una montaña.

"Mierda no sirve de nada es más fuerte que yo" pensó Naruto. Pero entonces vio a sus amigos inconscientes y se dio ánimos. Con energías renovadas salió del agujero en el que estaba y bajó al lago de un salto. Con la mano derecha formó un Rasengan y miró a Bee desafiante. Con la bola bien formada se lanzó hacia él mientras Bee respondió con un nuevo Lariat eléctrico. El impacto fue aún más brutal que el anterior y produjo tal onda expansiva que provocó enormes olas que no arrastró a los demás de milagro. Desgraciadamente, Naruto había perdido.

-No estáis preparados para que me una a vosotros. No sois un equipo todavía, idiotas, cacho idiotas. Entrenad todos juntos y volved a desafiarme, yeah-fue lo último que oyó Naruto antes de perder la consciencia. Bee lo dejó junto a sus amigos y se marchó.

**Siento mucho la espera pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Cap más largo que he escrito nunca puff. Gracias por leer y acepto críticas y cualquier review. Hasta el próximo cap!**


	21. La resolución de los jinchuriki

Capítulo 20-La resolución de los jinchuriki

-Naruto-san, Naruto-san despierta-la voz de Yuki fue lo primero que oyó el joven Uzumaki tras despertar de su inconsciencia.-Qué alivio que ya hayas despertado.

-Oh eres tú Yuki-chan-dijo Naruto y después miró alrededor sorprendido, pues ya no estaban en Unraikyo sino en el claro de un bosque.-¿Dónde estamos?

-Oh pues es que estabas inconsciente tras el combate, así que como ya no teníamos nada que hacer allí Rin-chan tomó la decisión de emprender el regreso a casa-explicó la chica.-Después de todo es la segunda al mando ¿no?-esbozó su dulce sonrisa.

-Claro-admitió Naruto.-Por cierto ¿estás bien después de combatir?

-Hacía mucho que no combatía así que tengo agujetas por todo el cuerpo-se rio suavemente.-Aunque bueno realmente odio la violencia, pero si dañan a mis seres queridos hago lo que sea.

-Perdona Yuki-chan. Siento tener que arrastrarte en esta batalla-dijo Naruto con pesar.

-No es tu culpa Naruto-san. Además soy una kunoichi y una jinchuriki así que pelear viene con el cargo.

-Yuki-chan…-Naruto se sorprendió por la fortaleza mental de ella.

-¡Vaya, vaya así que el desmayado está despierto!-dijo Shiro con burla y que volvía de recoger leña y agua.-¿Intentabas ligar con mi hermana no?

-¡Te equivocas no soy de ésos!-se apresuró a explicar Naruto.

-Ara, ara Shiro-chan no te pongas celoso-Yuki le besó en la mejilla.-Nunca te dejaría solo.

-¡No hagas eso nee-chan!-exclamó avergonzado.

-¡Ay pobre Shiro-chan que se siente abandonado! ¡Jajaja!-Rin que venía con un enorme jabalí, se mofó del peliblanco.-Además aquí tú eres el ligón. Por cierto hay un dicho para los que piensan que los demás actúan como ellos: "Cree el ladrón que todos son de su comisión".

-¡Es condición no comisión, cabeza hueca!-la corrigió Naruto(es un dicho español).

-Jejeje ya lo sabía solamente te estaba probando-Rin se frotó nerviosamente la nuca.

-Sí claro cómo no. Por cierto, ¿qué rayos es eso?-dijo Naruto señalando al jabalí.

-Oh ¿esto? Es nuestra cena. Lo encontré en el bosque y me lo imaginé asado-comentó despreocupada.-¿Yuki-chan puedes prepararlo? También nos podemos comer estas manzanas.

-Claro ahora me pongo-dijo Yuki alegremente.

Minutos después todos estaban sentados en círculo alrededor del fuego esperando a que el jabalí estuviera asado. Rin mientras tanto contaba orgullosa cómo lo había capturado.

-Iba yo tan tranquila buscando unos conejos y ahí estaba el jabalí, escarbando en el suelo con ayuda de sus blancos y afilados colmillos. Entonces me miró y como si supiera que iba a morir, me atacó con una furiosa embestida. Yo lo esquivé por milímetros y rápido como el rayo, le clavé la espada en el cuello como todo un matador. Aún tuvo tiempo de mirarme como diciendo "¿Por qué" y yo le dije "Lo siento tengo hambre"-concluyó Rin.

-Ahora querrás un aplauso ¿no?-dijo Shiro en tono burlón lo que le costó un buen golpe en la cabeza como represalia por parte de la rubia.

-Yuki-chan deberías educar mejor a tu esclavo-dijo Rin.

-Yo no soy esclavo de nadie-respondió Shiro molesto.

-Los hombres sois esclavos nuestros, solo debo hacer esto-Rin mostró un poco su escote lo que provocó una hemorragia nasal por parte de los chicos, a la vez que Yuki reía suavemente.

-Rin qué te tengo dicho del exhibicionismo-dijo Naruto irritado.

-Sólo era para demostrar mi teoría-contestó ella agitando la mano para restarle importancia.

-Bah solamente eres una chiflada-dijo Shiro.

-Puede, pero estoy buena.

Shiro iba a replicar, pero un breve destello asesino en los ojos de su hermana hizo que se lo pensase mejor. El brillo en la mirada de Yuki desapareció al instante como si nunca hubiese existido, y con su sonrisa habitual sirvió la carne asada del jabalí.

La noche fue muy tranquila salvo por los ronquidos de Naruto, pero estaban todos tan cansados que ni se dieron cuenta de ese molesto ruido. A la mañana siguiente y tras un escaso desayuno, remprendieron la ansiada vuelta a casa. Tardaron dos días en volver y al hacerlo se encontraron con una curiosa escena.

Megumi estaba llorando ante cuatro lápidas que tenían inscritos los nombres de todos los que se habían marchado.

-Megumi-chan ya hemos vuelto-anunció Naruto.

-¡Onii-chan!-la niña se lanzó a sus brazos.-Te he echado de menos y también a los demás. Bueno a Shiro no.

-Niña del demonio-dijo el peliblanco y ella le sacó la lengua.

-Entonces ¿qué es eso Megumi-chan?-preguntó Naruto señalando las lápidas con temor.

-¡Oh! Pues veréis estaba ensayando por si acaso os moríais y no encontraban vuestros cadáveres. Se suponía que el calvo consagraría las lápidas pero se ha escaqueado-dijo molesta.

-¡Megumi!-la voz enfadada de Hikari sorprendió a la niña.

-Oh mierda-dijo sabiendo que le esperaba una regañina.-Kari-nee ¿qué pasa con el "chan"?

-¡No me vengas con ésas! Koji-kun me ha dicho lo de las tumbas.

-Maldito chivato-dijo Megumi mirando enfadada hacia la casa.

-¿Y bien?-dijo la princesa con los brazos en jarras.

-Jeje sólo era una broma, no es para ponerse así.

-Te dije que nada de actos macabros-Hikari suspiró resignada y al levantar la mirada se percató de la presencia de Naruto y los demás.-¡Anda si habéis vuelto!

-¡Hey Kari-chan!-la saludó Rin.

-¿Kari-chan?-dijo la princesa sonrojada por la familiaridad de la rubia.-¿Q-qué confianzas son ésas?

-Megumi-chan te llama Kari-nee, ¿no es verdad?

-Ya pero a ella se lo permito. Bueno haz lo que quieras-dijo avergonzada.

-¡Ay gracias!-Rin la abrazó repentinamente para mayor apuro de Hikari y provocó las risas de los demás.

-Por cierto ¿no se supone que ibais a convencer a alguien para que nos entrenara?-preguntó Hikari a Naruto.

-Será mejor que hablemos adentro-dijo éste como respuesta.

Todos entraron dentro y pudieron comprobar que todo estaba bastante ordenado y limpio.

-Vaya princesa veo que has cuidado bien de la casa en nuestra ausencia-aprobó Naruto.

-¡Hmpf! No necesito tu aprobación ni nada, butanero-dijo Hikari altaneramente.

-¡Zas en toda la boca!-dijo Shiro.-De todas maneras no es un trabajo perfecto.

-Pues entonces hazlo tú-le espetó Tsukihime.

-¡Y una mierda voy a hacer yo eso!

-Shiro-chan ayúdame a hacerlo-pidió Yuki amablemente.

-Ni hablar nee-chan, yo paso.

-Shiro-chan ayúdame-dijo otra vez y de nuevo un breve destello asesino en sus ojos, provocó en Shiro la obediencia inmediata. Todos se asombraron por el repentino deseo del chico por limpiar, pues no habían notado el instinto asesino de Yuki.

-¡Aniki!-dijo Koji acercándose a Naruto.-Has vuelto menos mal. Megumi me dijo que morirías pero no la creí.

-Sí ya si cuando te lo dije lloraste como una magdalena, calvo.

-Yo no miento niña espeluznante.

-Te vas a enterar-dijo ella dándole una patada.

-¡Ay!

-Niños tranquilizaos-dijo Naruto separándolos.-No os peleéis. Y ahora daros la mano-ambos lo hicieron a regañadientes.-Así está mejor. Muy bien ahora por favor id a jugar a la Play o lo que queráis, que tengo que hablar con Hikari.

-¡Sí!-dijeron a la vez y se miraron mal. Después se fueron.

-Por cierto Rin ven también-añadió Naruto.

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhh?-dijo ella protestando.-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Nada de ehhhhhhhhhhhs. Como segunda tienes ciertas obligaciones.

-Yo nunca pedí ese puesto en primer lugar. ¡Mandón!

Los tres chicos se sentaron para hablar.

-Bien entonces ¿qué ha pasado?-quiso saber Hikari.

-Bueno fuimos a ver al maestro de Rin y le propusimos que se nos uniera…-empezó Naruto.

-Si le hubiésemos secuestrado como yo propuse-interrumpió Rin.

-Como iba diciendo el Hachibi rechazó nuestra oferta y nos dijo que si le ganábamos aceptaría. Pero todos perdimos.

-Yo perdí por tu culpa-le recordó Rin.

-Sí lo que tú digas-intentó ignorarla Naruto con dificultad.-El caso es que se volverá a enfrentar a nosotros cuando seamos más fuertes.

-¿Cómo pudiste perder, líder inútil?-dijo la rubia.

-¿¡Quieres parar con tus comentarios?-estalló Naruto.

-Huy perdónnnn no quería ofenderte, oh gran líder-dijo ella fingiendo inocencia.

-Dejando vuestras riñas de lado-intervino Hikari con absoluta calma.-Lo único que debemos hacer es entrenar duro ¿no es así?

-Eh sí pero ¿tú también quieres Hikari?-preguntó Naruto pasmado.

-Yo también soy parte de este equipo-dijo la princesa.

-¡Muy bien pues!-dijo Rin levantándose de un salto.-¡Próximo objetivo: vencer a Bee-sensei!

**Bueno pues capítulo de transición. En el próximo episodio más acción con Sasuke de protagonista. Por cierto será el último cap de la primera parte de "Alianza jinchuriki". La segunda se llamará "Alianza jinchuriki 2:Entrenamiento". Daré más detalles en el cap 21. Y ahora respondo a los reviews.**

**-Princess MiuMiu: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar tanto. Lo de Yuki lo hice para darle otra faceta jeje.**

**-maxxuzumaki: Naruto y los jinchurikis entrenarán primero en Konoha y luego con Bee.**

**Eso es todo. Hasta la próxima y gracias por vuestra paciencia.**


	22. Partiendo a la cumbre de los 5 Kages

Capítulo 21-Partiendo a la cumbre de los 5 Kages

Un magnífico halcón de plumaje parduzco y brillantes ojos de iris amarillo sobrevolaba Konoha. Sin apenas esforzarse, el ave surcaba el cielo utilizando las corrientes de aire caliente para mantenerse en vuelo. En su pata derecha, llevaba un rollo de pergamino sujeto a una anilla con el símbolo de Sunagakure. Se trataba por tanto de un ave mensajera.

El animal aterrizó en la torre de mensajería de la aldea e inmediatamente un chuunin lo identificó.

-¡Es Takamaru, el ave mensajera más rápida de Suna! Parece que trae un mensaje. ¡Que llamen a alguien del Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis!

Media hora más tarde Shikamaru Nara apareció en la torre con cara de fastidio.

-¡Sí que has tardado chico!-le reprochó el chuunin anterior.

-Tsk qué problemático…-protestó el joven.-¿No podíais haberlo llevado a mi lugar de trabajo directamente?

-¡Menos protestar y más trabajar, venga!

-Sí,sí-con desgana el chico abrió el pergamino y examinó el contenido. Tras descifrar el código lo tradujo sin problema.-Ya está.

-Bien pues ahora llévaselo a la Hokage y rápido.

Shikamaru salió de la torre de mensajería para dirigirse a la oficina de Tsunade. No se dio mucha prisa, pues correr le daba pereza y además pensó que llegaría a su ritmo. Tardó quince minutos en llegar a su destino lo que hacía un total de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que el mensaje fue recibido. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho oyó gritos dentro y con temor llamó a la puerta.

-¿¡Quién demonios es ahora!-dijo Tsunade enfurecida.

-Godaime le traigo un mensaje-informó Shikamaru.

-¡Shikamaru! No habrás venido a por un ascenso, ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto con impertinencia.-¡Pues yo voy antes! Además no creo que hayas hecho nada para merecerlo.

-¡Oh Naruto cállate ya! Y si quieres ser chuunin haz el examen como todo el mundo-dijo Tsunade con impaciencia.

-¡Pero si no me dejas! Siempre me sales con la excusa de que necesito estar en un equipo de tres para hacerlo, pero en el mío ya lo hicieron. Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo demonios lo hizo Sakura-chan?

-Sakura fue integrada en el equipo 10 con Ino y Choji, pues yo no podía-dijo Shikamaru.

-Es verdad a ti te regalaron el puesto-dijo Naruto y golpeó la mesa de Tsunade.-Baa-chan regálamelo a mí también. No, mejor aún hazme jonin o ¿qué diablos? Dame tu puesto y ahorramos tiempo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh cierra el pico!-Tsunade le ptopinó a Naruto un puñetazo que lo sacó volando al pasillo.-¡Qué pesadito es cuando quiere! Bueno Shikamaru dame el mensaje por favor.

-Claro aquí tiene.

El mensaje escrito por el Kazekage Gaara pedía urgentemente una asamblea de los cinco Kages para buscar una solución a la amenaza de Akatsuki, y para presentar una nueva organización formada por los jinchuriki.

-¿Organización de jinchurikis?¿Pero qué demonios?-preguntó la Hokage extrañada. En ese momento Naruto volvió a entrar al despacho.

-¡Oh por fin Gaara convoca la asamblea! Digo…¿una nueva organización? No tenía ni idea jeje-dijo Naruto haciéndose el tonto.

-¿Tú sabías de esto?-dijo Tsunade mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-¿Quién yo? Noooo ¿por qué iba a saber yo eso? Te dejaré sola con tus pensamientos. ¡Adiós!-Naruto intentó escaparse pero Tsunade le agarró de la chaqueta.

-Tú no te vas hasta que me expliques todo.

-Bueno pues ponte cómoda baa-chan que tengo para rato-Naruto se aclaró la garganta-¿Te acuerdas de Rin la jinchuriki del Seis Colas?

-Sí ¿y qué pasa con ella?

-Bueno pues ella es la hija del Raikage y está aquí sin permiso.

-¿Se escapó de casa y ahora vive aquí? Eso puede provocar un conflicto con Kumogakure-dijo Tsunade con preocupación.

-También está Megumi-chan que tiene 12 años y es la jinchuriki del Dos Colas. Es huérfana y cuido de ella como si fuera mi hermana. No te preocupes porque es del País del Fuego.

-Entonces no hay problema.

-Shiro y Yuki-chan son mellizos y ambos son ninjas de Kirigakure. Poseen al Tres Colas y al Siete Colas. A diferencia de Rin, tienen permiso de la hermosa y JOVEN Mizukage-recalcó Naruto.

-Olvidaré lo último que has dicho.

-Sí claro te molesta y lo sabes. En fin sigo. También está Koji un niño monje Shaolin del País de la Tierra. Es portador del Cuatro Colas y desconozco si el Tsuchikage sabe de su paradero, pero el abad de su templo me dio permiso para llevarlo conmigo.

-¿Alguno más?

-Sólo queda Hikari también conocida como Tsukihime. Es la princesa heredera al trono del País de la Luna y lleva al Cinco Colas en su cuerpo. Fue atacada por Akatsuki y está bajo nuestra protección. De momento no hay más miembros viviendo en Konoha.

-Así que resumiendo tienes a dos niños, la hija del Raikage y una princesa secuestrados en tu casa ¿cierto?

-Así es señora-dijo Naruto sin pensar.-¡Quiero decir no! No intentes confundirme con trucos mentales. ¡Más bien ellos me tienen secuestrado a mí!

-Entonces no fue tuya la idea de crear esta organización-dedujo Tsunade.-Eres demasiado estúpido y se te desquicia con facilidad. ¿Quién es el cabecilla de esta conspiración?

-¡Ja, nunca delataré a mi nii-sama! Ni por todo el ramen del mundo!-dijo Naruto y al instante se dio cuenta de su nuevo error.-Tengo que aprender a callarme.

-Bien como castigo por traicionar a tu hermano irás a buscarlo tú mismo. Así sabrá que no debe darte tanta responsabilidad.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto después de colaborar contigo, vieja!

-Te confesaré algo: odio a los chivatos y más si son idiotas Y ahora, te voy a ahorrar medio viaje-dijo la Hokage.

-¿Y cómo diablos vas a hacer eso? Oye no para, esperAHHHHHHHHHHH!-Naruto había salido volando por la ventana.

-Otro buen lanzamiento-dijo Tsunade satisfecha.

-Ejem pues yo me voy eh-dijo Shikamaru con ganas de irse antes de meterse en algún problema.

-Ah pero ¿aún seguías aquí?-dijo Tsunade percatándose de su presencia.-Buen trabajo ya puedes irte.

Shikamaru se marchó aliviado. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie la miraba (Shizune había estado observando en silencio el revuelo causado por Naruto, pero en esos momentos se había ido al servicio), la Hokage sacó de su cajón secreto una botella de sake y se sirvió una copita. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse cómoda, Yahiko, Itachi y Konan entraron de improviso.

-Joder qué susto-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Ya estás bebiendo? Ni siquiera es mediodía vieja-dijo Yahiko.

-Otro irrespetuoso. Entre tu hermano y tú me tenéis frita-se quejó Tsunade.-¿Y vosotros dos que hacéis aquí?

-He venido porque me aburría-declaró Itachi.

-Disculpe su mal comportamiento Tsunade-sama-dijo Konan haciendo una reverencia y obligando a sus compañeros a hacer otra.

-Bueno no importa. Yahiko he recibido un mensaje del Kazekage convocando una asamblea de los 5 Kages. ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Es una rebelión-respondió Yahiko con calma.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quién te da permiso para semejante acto?-estalló la Hokage.

-He creado esta organización en busca de la paz. Vamos que básicamente estoy obligando a las 5 Grandes Aldeas a aliarse.

-Ohhh mi cabeza. ¿Tienes idea del sufrimiento mental al que me sometéis Naruto y tú?

-Eso ya lo has dicho vieja. ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a la reunión?

-Pues iré, por supuesto. Y como castigo Itachi y tú vendréis conmigo, como mis guardianes.

-No si estaba deseando ir-dijo Yahiko.-El castigo es para Itachi.

-¿Por qué yo? Estoy muy ocupado buscando a mi futura esposa, ¿sabes? Manda a Konan en mi lugar-dijo el Uchiha.

-Estoy convencida de que Konan no ha tenido nada que ver en vuestras maquinaciones.

-Oye, oye, oye el único culpable aquí es Yahiko. No me metas en el mismo saco que él-protestó Itachi.

-¡Bueno ya está bien! Ambos vendréis y punto. Ahora retiraos y preparaos para el viaje, que partiremos mañana-zanjó la Hokage.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, en una sombría guarida subterránea, un hombre enmascarado estaba sentado en una silla en uno de los extremos de una mesa de reuniones. Ese hombre era Madara, auténtico líder de los Akatsuki y parecía estar esperando algo. Precisamente en aquel momento una extraña planta parecida a una Venus Atrapamoscas surgió del suelo. Al instante se abrió por la mitad y reveló a un ser humanoide cuya piel tenía dos colores: una mitad blanca y la otra negra.<p>

-Zetsu…-le dijo Madara al ser.-¿Traes noticias interesantes?

-La gente de Konoha hace mucho ruido-comentó la parte blanca.

-No hemos venido a decir tonterías-le contestó la parte negra con seriedad.-Hemos oído que se va a celebrar una asamblea de los 5 Kages.

-¿Los 5 juntos?-preguntó Madara.-¿Con qué motivo?

-Parece ser que los jinchuriki han formado una organización para derrotarnos-dijo el Zetsu negro.

-Los jinchurikis ¿eh? No se habrán juntado por su cuenta ya que son sólo un montón de críos. ¿Hay alguien detrás?

-Se trata de Yahiko Namikaze y sus amigos Itachi y Konan.

-Esos traidores…-el ojo de Madara se entrecerró con ira.-Así que eso era lo que tramaban.

-También nos hemos enterado de que Itachi y Yahiko serán los escoltas de la Hokage.

-Eso es interesante. Enviaré a Sasuke allí para que mate a su hermano y así obtenga el Mangekyo Sharingan. Y de paso espero infligir a Yahiko un gran daño emocional por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

-Es un plan cruel-dijo el Zetsu blanco.

-Y también arriesgado. ¿Qué pasará si Sasuke falla?-preguntó el Zetsu negro.

-No te preocupes vosotros y yo iremos también. Hay algo que quiero hacer allí-dijo Madara con una ligera risa malvada.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en casa de Naruto había una reunión de todos los jinchurikis.<p>

-¡A ver prestad atención!-Naruto intentaba poner orden pero nadie le hacía caso. Cada uno de sus amigos iba a su bola: Megumi y Koji discutiendo como siempre, Rin durmiendo felizmente, Hikari leyendo un libro, Shiro una revista porno y Yuki sonriendo como una madre tolerante.-En fin no me dejáis otra opción-dijo Naruto levantándose y se dirigió hacia un enorme gong de color dorado. Cogió una enorme baqueta y golpeó el gong con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido que se produjo fue grave y provocó que toda la casa temblase hasta los cimientos y que todos se tapasen los oídos.

-¿Qué mierda es ésa?-protestó Shiro.

-Es un gong de oro que he comprado para situaciones como ésta-explicó Naruto.

Hikari se acercó a examinarlo y dijo- No es de oro sino de latón. Y además es muy feo con esa cara de ogro grabada.

-¿Cuánto te ha costado?-preguntó Rin ya despierta.

-Me he gastado todos mis ahorros.

-Pues te han timado. Te podía haber conseguido uno a mitad de precio en el mercado negro-contestó la rubia.

-¿Mercado negro?-dijo Naruto estupefacto.

-¿Oh no lo sabes? En cada país hay un mercado subterráneo con artículos ilegales a buen precio. Ahí es donde los delincuentes se reúnen y hacen sus trapicheos-explicó Rin.

-¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes eso?

-He estado un montón de veces y he hecho muchos negocios-dijo la chica muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-Tienes un lado oscuro que no sé por qué, me esperaba de ti-dijo Naruto.

-Pues claro. Además por muchos delitos que cometa, tengo protección diplomática por ser la hija del Raikage muajajajaja-dijo con una risa que pretendía ser malvada.

-Realmente estás muy loca y tienes graves problemas. Repasemos: eres una cleptómana, ludópata, exhibicionista, sonámbula y ahora también una criminal. Pero en fin nadie es perfecto.

-Exacto-afirmó Rin.

-Bueno si habéis terminado vuestra absurda charla-interrumpió Hikari-¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirnos Naruto?

-¡Oh sí gracias Hikari! Creo que tú y Yuki-chan sois las únicas con sentido común aquí. Ejem, bueno me he enterado de que la reunión de los Kages ya está convocada. Por supuesto no nos han invitado.

-Nos colaremos-sugirió Rin sin dudar.

-Como he dicho, no podemos ir. ¿Acaso estás sorda?-dijo Naruto irritado.

-¿Y vamos a obedecerles a los Kages? Ya está bien de seguir órdenes. Nos tratan como a niños y hacen con nosotros lo que les viene en gana. Yo personalmente me opongo a ello y digo que vayamos-dijo Rin sorprendiendo a todos por su indignación.

-Puede que tengas razón pero no sé dónde es exactamente la reunión-dijo Naruto.

-Seguramente será en un país neutral con una fuerza militar suficiente para actuar en caso de conflicto. Según lo que he estudiado, el País del Hierro es un lugar ideal-dijo Hikari demostrando sus conocimientos del mundo y una gran intuición.

-Hay que ver lo lista que eres Hikari-dijo Naruto pasmado.

-Soy una princesa es normal que lo sepa-dijo ella altivamente.-Aunque siendo ninja deberías haberlo estudiado en la academia ¿no?

-Seguro que eras el payaso de la clase-comentó Shiro con sorna.

-No me parece que tú sepas más que yo-dijo Naruto enfadado.

-Es evidente que los dos sois idiotas-dijo Rin.

-¡Mira quien habla!-dijeron Shiro y Naruto a la vez enzarzándose con ella en una estúpida pelea.

-No si al final vamos a ser las únicas normales Yuki-san-dijo Hikari resignada pero Yuki se levantó y golpeó a los tres tontos, volviendo a su sitio como si nada.

-¿Decías algo Hikari-san?-dijo la peliblanca con su sonrisa permanente.

-Ehhh… no es nada. "Estoy rodeada de locos"-pensó la princesa con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Una vez recuperado del golpe, Naruto volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno entonces nos volveremos a dividir en dos grupos. Ir todos sería demasiada gente así que Yuki-chan se quedará con Megumi-chan y Koji ¿vale?

-¿Otra vez me quedo atrás?-protestó la niña.

-Puedes aprovechar para entrenar tus habilidades-sugirió Naruto.-Además la reunión será un rollo.

-Entonces yo haré de guía ¿no?-dijo Hikari al rubio.

-Exacto.

-Yo paso de ir no se me ha perdido nada allí-dijo Shiro con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Pero Shiro-chan alguien tendrá que proteger a Hikari-san. Por ahora es una chica indefensa-dijo Yuki a su hermano con un tono que parecía casual aunque pretendía persuadirlo.

-Eso, eso, Shiro necesitamos a un hombre fuerte-dijo Rin fingiendo debilidad.

-Vale, vale, ya veo que soy imprescindible en este equipo. Yo os protegeré princesas mías-dijo el chico con pose guay y guiñando un ojo.

-Si intentas quedar bien que sepas que no ha funcionado-criticó Hikari dejando a Shiro con un aura de depresión.

-Pobrecillo-dijo Rin.-¿No crees que te has pasado, Kari-chan?

-Hmp es que no me gusta la gente presuntuosa.

-Vamos la gente como tú ¿no Kari-chan?

-¡¿Cómo osas? Además deja de llamarme así-protestó la princesa.

-Vale Kari-chan-dijo la rubia para fastidiar.

-Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo Naruto-san?-le dijo en voz baja Yuki a Naruto.-¿Crees que será buena idea que esas dos vayan juntas? No parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Tienes razón pero eres la única que puede quedarse con Koji y Megumi-chan. Hikari es la guía y dejar aquí a Rin, es como dejar solos a tres niños. Y si dejo a tu hermano…

-Es verdad Shiro-chan es un poco perezoso-admitió ella.-Pero ¿podrás controlar la situación?

-Claro no te preocupes por nada.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo en la guarida de Akatsuki Madara hablaba con Sasuke.<p>

-Me importa bien poco esa reunión-comentó Sasuke bastante desinteresado.

-¿Y si te digo que Itachi irá?-dijo Madara y el joven se dio la vuelta repentinamente.

-¿Va a estar allí? ¿Por qué razón?

-Es uno de los escoltas de la Hokage. Además así si lo matas obtendrás el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Eso es secundario. Lo que conseguiré es alejar a mi hermano de este podrido mundo shinobi-dijo Sasuke con una mirada funesta.-Hay sólo un problema y es que necesito a mi equipo. Desde que dejé Kumogakure no he sabido de ellos.

-Me aseguraré de encontrarlos para mañana, que es cuando partiremos-dijo Madara y desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente y con los preparativos hechos el equipo Taka partió hacia el País del Hierro. Al mismo tiempo en Konoha el grupo de la Hokage emprendió la marcha, y una hora después los jinchurikis se pusieron en camino. La caótica reunión de los Kages se avecinaba.

**Y por fin tras mucho tiempo subo otro capítulo. No sé si alguien lo leerá, pero yo vuelvo a la carga. Bueno en el anterior cap dije que habría acción de la mano de Sasuke. Como me iba a quedar muy largo, voy a hacer por partes esta reunión de los Kages. Por cierto de momento voy a esforzarme en acabar este fic y ya haré la segunda parte con calma. Espero disfrutéis leyendo mi historia. Saludos.**


	23. Inicio de la reunión de los Kages

Capítulo 22- Inicio de la reunión de los Kages

Hacía ya unas horas que el equipo de Naruto llevaba viajando. Ya se encontraban en el nevado país del Hierro, guiados por Hikari que ya había estado antes allí. Sin embargo durante el viaje se habían perdido una vez ya que la princesa no sabía cómo llegar al País del Hierro desde el País del Fuego.

Flashback

-A ver si me aclaro-dijo Rin cuando todos se habían detenido.-¿Conoces el camino dentro del país del Hierro, pero no sabes cómo llegar allí? Me parece que eres un poco inútil Kari-chan.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?-respondió Tsukihime airada.-¡Yo no conozco el País del Fuego, para empezar!

-Oye Hikari ¿podrías gritar menos por favor?-dijo Naruto que llevaba en su espalda a la princesa para viajar rápido.-Tus gritos me taladran los oídos.

-¡Cállate butanero! Todo es culpa tuya por ser un desorientado-dijo ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, aunque se hizo más daño que otra cosa.-¡Ughh qué cabeza de piedra tienes!¡Normal que seas tan tonto!

-Parece que la señorita inteligente tiene muy mal carácter-comentó Rin avivando el fuego.-Así no conseguirás novio ¿sabes?

-¿Ohh? ¿Acaso una boba como tú tiene novio?-preguntó Hikari con incredulidad.

-Resulta que tengo a Sasuke coladito por mí-dijo Rin con orgullo.

-Hmp claro por lo poco que sé de él, debe preferir a las chicas tontas y manipulables.

-Puedo no ser muy lista pero no lo necesito, teniendo a éstas de aquí-dijo Rin señalando su pecho.

-¡Ughh no te creas mejor por tener más pecho! ¡Lo importante es la inteligencia!

-Veamos qué opinan los chicos-dijo Rin.-¿A que yo soy mejor?

-Es evidente que me elegirán a mí ¿verdad?-dijo Hikari mirándolos amenazadoramente.

Los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron.-La mejor es Yuki-dijeron a la vez.

-¿Ves?-dijeron las dos chicas con vanidad aunque su actitud cambió rápidamente-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué ella?

-Yuki-chan tiene el balance perfecto entre cuerpo y mente-dijo Naruto.

-Y además es dulce y amable pero saca el genio cuando toca-añadió Shiro.-En resumen es la chica ideal.

-¿Ya sabes que es tu hermana verdad?-dijo Hikari.

-Ya ¿y?

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella.

-Solamente digo que es el tipo perfecto de chica. Aunque a mí me gustan de todo tipo, incluso el tuyo princesa-dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¡Ni siquiera me mires, mujeriego! ¡¿En qué clase de organización estoy metida? ¡Que alguien me mate por favor!

-Eso está hecho-dijo Rin sacando una espada.

-¡Es una forma de hablar, boba! ¡¿Se puede saber qué tipo de bestia te ha criado?-Hikari gritaba como una histérica.

-¡Bueno ya está bien!-Naruto la soltó sin previo aviso y la caída la sorprendió tanto, que Tsukihime dejó de chillar.-Bien entonces intentaré orientarme-Naruto sacó un mapa y una brújula.

-Perdonad mi inapropiada actitud-dijo Hikari avergonzada de sí misma.

-¿Sabes por qué Rin se mete contigo? Es porque te enfadas con facilidad-le dijo Naruto.-Pasa de ella y te dejará en paz.

-No se puede pasar de mí-rebatió Rin y empezó a llamar idiota a Naruto muchas veces seguidas.

-Veamos según esto el norte está…-viendo que Naruto pasaba de ella, Rin empezó a soplarle en la oreja. Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo del chico.-No logro orientarme correctamente…-Esta vez Rin le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.-¡¿Quieres parar de una vez? ¡Necesito concentración!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Ves como no puedes pasar de mí?

-Déjame a mí el mapa y la brújula-pidió Hikari mientras Naruto miraba a Rin con reprobación.-Como suponía nos hemos desviado un poco. Tenemos que ir por ahí.

-Muy bien pues iremos por los árboles así que sube-dijo Naruto agachándose y dejando que Hikari se subiese a su espalda.-Aceleraremos así que agárrate bien Hikari.

-Entendido.

-Rin tú ve delante junto con tu invocación y detecta cualquier persona que encontremos.

-Ok-dijo con voz cantarina e invocando a Viru, la pequeña comadreja sensor.

-Y Shiro cubre la retaguardia-el chico solamente asintió.-¡En marcha equipo!

Fin del flasback

-Ya falta poco-anunció Hikari.-¿Veis aquellas tres montañas con forma de hocico de lobo?

En la lejanía, escondidas por la ventisca, se podían ver tres formaciones rocosas con aspecto de boca de lobo.

-Justo entre las tres se encuentra un castillo-continuó Hikari.

-¿Allí viven los samuráis?-preguntó Shiro, a lo que la princesa asintió.-Siempre los he admirado.

-Oye cambiando de tema ¿no tienes frío con sólo ese chaleco que llevas?-preguntó Hikari pues todos menos el peliblanco llevaban capas.

-Sólo tu presencia me calienta el corazón-dijo Shiro con tono cool consiguiendo sacar un fuerte sonrojo de la princesa.-Es broma, es que estoy acostumbrado al frío.

Hikari apartó la vista avergonzada. -"¿Qué son estos estúpidos latidos en mi pecho?" pensó la joven. –"Solamente ha dicho una frase de ligón de cuarta. Además como princesa que soy ya estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan este tipo de halagos".

De pronto Rin se detuvo en seco, lo que provocó que Naruto con Hikari en su espalda chocase con la rubia y los tres cayesen al suelo nevado desde los árboles.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Rin?-dijo Naruto con enfado.

-¡Shhh! Mira ahí-contestó ella. En una explanada delante de ellos se estaba formando una extraña masa blanca.-No parece nieve y Viru dice que tiene chakra dentro.

Naruto dejó que Hikari se bajase y se acercó a inspeccionar. Miró la extraña masa con curiosidad y aproximó su mano para tocarla. Al hacerlo, la masa se arremolinó alrededor del brazo del rubio. El chico intentó liberarse en vano, pero Rin reaccionó rápido y cortó con su espada parte de la viscosa formación para ayudar a su amigo. Sin embargo la masa empezó a dividirse y a transformarse en unos seres humanoides de apariencia hostil.

-¡Shiro ayúdanos!-pidió Naruto y además arrojó un kunai a los pies de la princesa.-¡Úsalo para defenderte!

-¡¿Qué?-Hikari lo recogió insegura.-¿Cómo se maneja?-En ese momento uno de los seres saltó hacia ella pero un golpe de la maza de Shiro lo arrojó lejos.

-¡Ponte detrás de mí!-dijo el joven protegiendo a Hikari.

Los seres habían dejado de multiplicarse y quedando en un total de cincuenta unidades, rodearon a los jinchurikis sin dejarles escapatoria

-Esto va a ser divertido-dijo Rin con una mirada brillante de emoción.-La mitad para mí y el resto para vosotros ¿vale?

-¡Esto no es una competición!-dijo Naruto pero Rin le ignoró y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia los enemigos más cercanos.-Nunca hace caso, es desesperante.

-Tengo todo controlado aquí tío-dijo Shiro mientras repelía a otro enemigo.-Será mejor que ayudes a Rin.

Naruto dio tres pasos hacia la rubia, pero cinco criaturas le rodearon bloqueándole el paso. Entonces él creó cuatro clones para igualar fuerzas y así provocar combates individuales. Los seres hostiles no parecían saber hacer nada que no fuesen técnicas físicas y sin embargo eran muy resistentes.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?-dijo Rin que apareció de la nada.-Sólo córtalos.

-Estoy en ello-los Narutos derribaron a sus contrincantes y pusieron sus manos sobre ellos.-¡Futon: Corte horizontal!-Aplicando una parte de su entrenamiento, el rubio de Konoha utilizó su chakra de naturaleza viento a modo de cuchilla y cortó limpiamente a sus enemigos.

-¡Vaya, utilizas chakra de viento!-dijo Rin sorprendida.

-Eh sí ¿no lo sabías?

-Pensaba que eras un debilucho que no tenía técnicas elementales-Naruto la miró enfadado y corrió hacia ella con el puño levantado y listo para golpear.-¿Qué demonios…?-Una criatura enemiga recibió el golpe y quedó tendida en el suelo, siendo rematada por el Rasengan del rubio.

-Vigila tu espalda-advirtió él.

-Jo y yo que pensaba que te habías enfadado e ibas a pegarme. Así te habría acusado de agresión, iríamos a juicio, yo ganaría y cobraría una indemnización millonaria ¡Muajajajaja!

-¡Deja de soñar y ayudemos a Shiro, loca retorcida!

Shiro parecía tener problemas con sus enemigos. A pesar de manejar su maza con soltura, le faltaba algo de velocidad y estaba cediendo terreno debido a la acumulación de contrincantes. Hikari por su parte, estaba demasiado asustada como para ayudar pues jamás en su vida había luchado. Cuando todo parecía ponerse en lo peor, Naruto y Rin llegaron para ayudarles.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Shiro con cierto reproche hacia sus compañeros.

El resto de la batalla fue vertiginoso con Rin derrotando a muchos enemigos con su gran velocidad característica y Naruto y Shiro combinando esfuerzos. Todo parecía sentenciado pero para sorpresa de todos aún quedaba otro ser. E iba a por Hikari.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron todos advirtiéndola.

-¡Kya!¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!-la princesa levantó su kunai con los ojos cerrados e instintivamente lo clavó en el cuerpo de su enemigo. Inesperadamente el cuerpo de la criatura se envolvió en llamas tras el contacto con el arma de Hikari. Ésta cayó sentada hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando sus manos, confundida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Naruto arrodillándose al lado de la chica con cara de preocupación.

-Eh sí pero no entiendo cómo he hecho eso.

-Debe de ser tu poder de jinchuriki-dijo el rubio.

-Vaya, vaya hoy es el día de las sorpresas. Primero Naruto tiene chakra de viento y ahora Kari-chan utiliza fuego. No entiendo nada-dijo Rin encogiendo los hombros y negando con la cabeza.

-Sea como sea, ¿qué demonios eran estas cosas?-dijo Shiro dándole una patada al último ser derrotado.

-No lo sé pero deberíamos alejarnos de aquí-sugirió Naruto cargando con Hikari de nuevo.

Escondido tras un árbol, Madara Uchiha había observado toda la batalla de los jinchurikis contra las extrañas criaturas que no eran más que clones del Zetsu blanco. Justo a su lado surgió del suelo el Zetsu negro original.

-¿Cómo has visto la prueba?-preguntó el recién llegado.

-Aún tengo que perfeccionar a los clones. De todas formas su objetivo no es la lucha directa-respondió el enmascarado.

-Parece que la jinchuriki del Cinco Colas empieza a manifestar sus poderes.

-Eso entraba en mis expectativas aunque no pensé que ocurriera tan pronto. Este grupo de jinchurikis parece que empieza a mostrar resultados. Que Sasuke tenga éxito en matar a Itachi puede ser fundamental para desmotivar al verdadero líder de esta organización, que es Yahiko.

-Es arriesgado dejar todo en manos de un adolescente ¿no crees?-preguntó el Zetsu negro.

-Estoy seguro que no fallará porque él es un verdadero vengador. En fin veremos como se desarrollan los acontecimientos-dicho esto Madara desapareció y el Zetsu negro se fundió con la tierra marchándose también.

Al mismo tiempo en una sala del castillo del país del Hierro, se preparaba la reunión de los jefes de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja. En la estancia había una gran mesa semicircular y otra más pequeña justo enfrente. En la mesa grande había cinco asientos reservados para los cinco Kages. Detrás de la gran mesa había una especie de tribuna con cinco grandes banderas. Cada bandera se situaba detrás de los asientos y tenía dibujado el kanji del país correspondiente a cada Kage sentado. A su vez tras las banderas se encontraban los guardaespaldas que los cinco líderes habían traído.

En la mesa pequeña se sentaba el líder del país del Hierro y estaba flanqueado por dos escoltas. En la pared detrás de ellos estaba grabado el kanji 'Samurái'. El líder del país del Hierro habló:

-Bienvenidos a la reunión de los Cinco Kages. Soy Mifune, su moderador. Esta reunión ha sido organiza a petición del Kazekage. Sin más preámbulos declaro esta asamblea iniciada.

**Fin del cap.**


	24. Reunión e infiltración

Capítulo 23-Reunión e infiltración

-Bien pues como responsable de la organización de este encuentro, yo el Kazekage tomo la palabra-dijo Gaara para poder comenzar.- Como ya todos sabéis existe una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki cuyo objetivo creemos que es dominar el mundo.

-Eso es algo evidente, mocoso-interrumpió el Tsuchikage, Oonoki.-Déjate de rodeos y ve al punto central de la reunión que no tengo todo el día.

-Tsuchikage-dono no importa la edad que tengan. Aquí todos ostentan un rango equivalente así que por favor mantengamos un lenguaje respetuoso-pidió Mifune como moderador.

-Hoy en día no dejan decir nada-refunfuñó el anciano.

-Como iba diciendo Akatsuki es una amenaza real aunque no hayan hecho ningún movimiento importante. Su objetivo son los bijus que están todos sellados en seres humanos, es decir jinchurikis.

-¡Se supone que ésa es información clasificada!-exclamó el Tsuchikage furioso.

-Todos los países tenemos espías Tsuchikage. Deberías tener tu red de espionaje actualizada-dijo el Raikage dejando al anciano líder de Iwagakure en evidencia.-De todas maneras él tiene razón. Kazekage, eres un recién llegado y debes saber que el tema de los jinchurikis es un asunto delicado y no puede ser tratado a la ligera.

-Puede que tenga razón Raikage-sama-concedió Gaara- pero es un tema delicado porque las anteriores generaciones así lo han querido. Yo soy un jinchuriki y no tengo problema en decirlo.

-Yo opino igual que el Kazekage-intervino por primera vez la Mizukage Mei Terumi.-Los jinchurikis no deberían ser un tema molesto. Estamos hablando de personas después de todo.

-Muy bonita la charla y tal pero yo quiero saber el motivo por el que nos hemos reunido-cortó Oonoki con impaciencia.

-El motivo es anunciar que todos los jinchurikis hemos decidido unirnos y crear una organización: Los Guardianes de los Bijus.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras todo el mundo terminaba de comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. La cara del Raikage se contrajo poco a poco y se fue convirtiendo en una mueca de ira.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!-el líder de Kumo dio un golpe sobre la mesa y la resquebrajó un poco. Súbitamente todos los guardaespaldas aparecieron junto a sus jefes en posición defensiva. La tensión reinante en la sala podía cortarse con tijeras.-¡Hokage has estado muy callada todo el tiempo! ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de esto?!

-Señores Kages esta debe ser una reunión pacífica así que por favor retiren a sus escoltas-dijo con calma Mifune. Todos los líderes dieron órdenes cortas y concisas y los escoltas se retiraron. Todos salvo uno.-Hokage-dono ¿ocurre algo?

-Aquí tenéis al responsable de crear la organización de los jinchurikis, Yahiko Namikaze. Antes de que comience a explicar los detalles de sus acciones, he de decir que ha actuado a mis espaldas y que yo no estaba enterada de nada hasta hace un día-dijo Tsunade como Hokage.

-Señores Kages muchas gracias por permitirme participar en esta reunión. Como ya ha dicho Hokage-sama, mi nombre es Yahiko Namikaze y soy el hijo del difunto Cuarto Hokage-se presentó el joven ninja con educación mezclada con cierta insolencia.

-¡¿Tú eres hijo del maldito Rayo Amarillo de Konoha?!-dijo el Tsuchikage estupefacto e indignado al mismo tiempo.-Aquel insolente causó muchas bajas entre nuestras filas de Iwagakure.

-Todos hemos temido a ese hombre. Sin embargo he de admitir que es el segundo shinobi que más he respetado, después de mi antecesor el Tercer Raikage-dijo el actual Raikage.-Ahora quizás puedas explicar con detalle tus acciones y tu plan-le dijo con calma a Yahiko, a quien conocía de hace tiempo.

-Entonces sin más procederé con mi exposición oral. Durante los últimos nueve años he estado infiltrado en Akatsuki Allí descubrí que su objetivo era localizar a los nueve bijus para crear un arma capaz de destruir países enteros en cuestión de segundos. Mi misión y la de mi compañera era localizar a los seis bijus que habían desaparecido.

-¿Desaparecido? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Gaara. Los demás Kages guardaron silencio.

-Kazekage-sama de los aquí presentes tú eres el más joven así que es normal que no lo sepas-dijo Yahiko.- Los demás Kages sí que estarán al tanto de lo que voy a contar.

-Dependiendo de la cantidad de información que reveles podríamos ordenar tu ejecución, muchacho-advirtió el Tsuchikage.

-Gracias por el aviso Tsuchikage-sama. No obstante creo que correré el riesgo-dijo Yahiko con su tono educado e insolente al mismo tiempo. –Hace 19 años que Akatsuki existe y ya desde entonces andaban tras los jinchurikis. Por supuesto no estoy hablando de la actual generación de jinchurikis, sino de la anterior.

Todos los Kages excepto Gaara se removieron con claras muestras de incomodidad por el rumbo que estaba tomando el monólogo del hermano de Naruto.

-Exceptuando al anterior jinchuriki del Ichibi cuyo nombre desconozco, éstos eran los jinchurikis de hace 20 años ordenados numéricamente según el número de colas de su biju : Yugito Nii de Kumo; Yagura de Kiri; Roshi de Iwa; Han también de Iwa; Utakata de Kiri; Fuu de Takigakure; Killer Bee de Kumo y Kushina Uzumaki de Konoha.

De esa generación solo Killer Bee sigue vivo.

-¿Qué pasó con el resto?-quiso saber Gaara.

-Todos los demás murieron tras ser atacados por miembros de Akatsuki. Pero eso no es todo ya que aparentemente murieron en circunstancias similares . Todos los jinchurikis fueron atacados y antes que entregar sus bijus prefirieron quitarse la vida al quedarse sin otra salida. La única que murió de otra manera fue Kushina Uzumaki, la cual falleció después de que extrajesen a su biju el Kyubi.

También cabe señalar que los ataques se produjeron en un intervalo de seis años. Hace 19 años murió Han, portador del Gobi; hace 17 años fallecieron Yagura, Utakata, Fuu y Kushina Uzumaki que eran los portadores del Sanbi, Rokubi, Nanabi y Kyubi respectivamente; y hace 12 años perdieron la vida Yugito Nii y Roshi que eran los portadores del Nibi y el Yonbi respectivamente.

-Pero cuando un jinchuriki muere su biju desaparece, ¿no es así?-preguntó el joven Kazekage de nuevo.

-En teoría los bijus debieron haber muerto junto con sus anfitriones pero no fue así. Los bijus comprendidos entre el Nibi y el Nanabi han reaparecido en seis jóvenes que forman parte de la actual generación de jinchurikis.

-Conoces mucha información confidencial y sólo por eso representas un gran peligro para las cinco grandes naciones. Tenemos motivos de sobra para apresarte y ejecutarte-dijo el Tsuchikage con normalidad como si hablase del tiempo.

-¿Podría Tsuchikage-sama esperar un rato más para llevar a cabo esa acción?-preguntó Yahiko con su ya característica insolencia innata.-Es que ahora viene la parte interesante que le aseguro es digna de ser escuchada.

-Hmpf mocoso engreído… Veamos qué puedes decir para salvar tu cuello-respondió el anciano Oonoki.

-Bien entonces ahora hablaré de la organización Guardianes de los Biju que he creado. Está formada actualmente por ocho miembros: Gaara del Desierto de Suna; Megumi Kuroda del País del Fuego; Shiro Shirayuki de Kiri; Koji Kitaouiji del País de la Tierra; Hikari Tsukiyama del País de la Luna; Rin Yotsuki de Kumo; Yuki Shirayuki de Kiri; y por último Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha.

"No está Bee aún por lo que veo" pensó el Raikage.

-Las edades de todos ellos son: 19 años para Hikari, 17 para Gaara, Shiro, Rin, Yuki y Naruto, y 12 años para Megumi y Koji. Sospecho que las fechas de sus nacimientos y las de las muertes de sus predecesores están relacionadas con el hecho de que sean los nuevos jinchurikis. También debo decir que la mayor y los dos más jóvenes no son ninjas por lo que quizá no sean muy conocidos.

-¿Cuál es la organización interna?-quiso saber la Mizukage.

-Bien pues Naruto Uzumaki es el líder por ser el jinchuriki del biju más fuerte teóricamente, el Kyubi. La segunda al mando es Rin Yotsuki que al parecer goza de la confianza de Naruto. Y Gaara actuaría como portavoz-el joven Kazekage asintió corroborando ese hecho.-La base de la organización está en Konoha.

-No me gusta para nada la gran influencia de Konoha en este asunto-dijo el Raikage.

-No te quejes tanto Raikage ya que Iwagakure ni siquiera tiene representación en esta absurda organización. Es más es la primera vez que oigo que tenemos un nuevo jinchuriki en nuestro país-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Como sea ¿cuál es exactamente el punto de crear una unión entre jinchurikis?-preguntó el Raikage.-Los jinchurikis no pueden actuar bajo su propio criterio. Sus vidas no les pertenecen y no pueden usar su poder egoístamente.

-Crear esta organización tiene como objetivo causar una sublevación-respondió Yahiko con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?! ¡¿Pretendes quedarte para ti sólo el poder de los jinchurikis?!

-No he debido explicarme correctamente-dijo Yahiko sin inmutarse ante el estallido iracundo del Raikage.-Lo que quiero es coaccionar a las Cinco Grandes Naciones para formar una alianza. Si jinchurikis de todos los países pueden convivir juntos, ¿por qué no iban a poder hacerlo todos los países?

-¡Jajaja! Ese pensamiento tuyo es una utopía chico. Es imposible que los Cinco Grandes Países se alíen a no ser que haya una causa de fuerza mayor-dijo el Tsuchikage con cara de estar paasando un buen rato.

-Entonces ¿qué tal si jugamos a algo?-dijo una voz que provenía del centro de la sala. Todos los presentes fijaron su vista en un mismo punto y ante el asombro de todos una persona había aparecido allí. Bueno no exactamente una persona sino una criatura humanoide de color blanco que se asemejaba a una planta.- Sasuke Uchiha se ha colado en esta fiesta a la que no ha sido invitado y…!?-su voz quedó entrecortada.

-¿¡Dónde está ese pequeño bastardo!?-exclamó el Raikage que en un instante se había colocado al lado del intruso cogiéndole por el cuello y dejándolo casi sin respiración.

-Está bien… te daré… una pista…-dijo el humanoide. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de hablar más porque el Raikage le rompió el cuello y dejó caer su cuerpo inerte.

-¡Hokage! Sasuke Uchiha es un ninja renegado de tu aldea. Necesito tu permiso para deshacerme de él-dijo el Raikage.

-No creo recordar que me pidieras permiso para entrenar a Sasuke durante estos últimos dos años-se limitó a responder Tsunade con tranquilidad.

-Entonces haré lo que me parece más correcto que es matarlo. ¡C!

-¿Sí Raikage-sama?-dijo el joven guardaespaldas.

-¡Busca inmediatamente a ese traidor!-ordenó A.

-Raikage-sama espere por favor-rogó una voz. Se trataba de Itachi que junto con su amigo Yahiko eran los escoltas de la Hokage.

-¿¡Qué pasa ahora!?

-Soy Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Por favor déjeme encargarme de este problema.

-Hmpf de acuerdo-accedió el Raikage a regañadientes. Después rodeó su cuerpo con su Armadura de Elemento Rayo y miró a C-¿Lo has encontrado?

-Sí señor.

-¡Muy bien pues vamos!-dicho esto el Raikage se acercó a una pared y de un puñetazo, la destrozó y salió a un pasillo. Darui, el otro guardaespaldas de A, se disculpó por los destrozos y junto con C siguieron a su jefe.

-Tsunade-sama me voy con ellos-dijo Itachi y se dispuso a seguir a los ninjas de Kumo, pero Yahiko lo agarró del brazo deteniéndolo.-¿Qué pasa?

-Ten cuidado y sobre todo no uses el Susanoo-le dijo Yahiko a su mejor amigo.

-Tranquilo sé lo que hago-le respondió Itachi con una leve sonrisa y se fue.

Sin embargo Yahiko tuvo un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Al mismo tiempo el Raikage y sus hombres corrían por una sala enorme repleta de grandes columnas de piedra que sostenían el techo que estaba altísimo.

-¿Por dónde es C?-le preguntó el fornido Raikage al joven y rubio ninja sensor.

-Justo debajo de nosotros-respondió. En ese instante su jefe golpeó fuertemente el suelo abriendo un gran agujero que los llevó al piso de abajo.

La escena que allí se encontraron era muy caótica. Un joven de pelo azabache que esgrimía una katana, estaba peleando con una joven rubia que portaba dos espadas. Había también una docena de cuerpos con armadura en el suelo con regueros de sangre a su alrededor. Cerca de los dos espadachines había un chico vestido de naranja y un poco más lejos, otro chico y una joven mujer hacían frente a una enorme mole.

-¡Rin!-dijo el Raikage reconociendo a su hija que en ese momento recibió una patada de su rival que la hizo volar, aunque el joven vestido de naranja la atrapó antes de que cayese al suelo.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo la rubia y luego se giró hacia su padre.-Sé que no es el mejor sitio pero, hola papá.

Flashback

Durante el tiempo en que la reunión de los Kages tenía lugar, el grupo de jinchurikis formado por Naruto, Rin, Shiro y Hikari se había detenido a unos tres kilómetros de distancia del castillo donde se celebraba la cumbre. Se encontraban sobre una formación rocosa cuya superficie estaba cubierta por matorrales tras los cuales, los cuatro jóvenes examinaban el terreno.

-Este lugar está muy bien defendido-comentó Shiro. El castillo con forma de pirámide cuadrangular (de base cuadrada) estaba rodeado por montañas muy altas, lo cual hacía imposible cualquier ataque que no fuese desde el frente. Aparte de la protección natural, la fortaleza contaba con un foso lleno de agua y se encontraba rodeado por una serie de cinco muros de unos tres metros de alto. Para poder entrar al castillo había que atravesar cinco portones vigilados por samuráis y un estrecho puente.

-Entrar va a ser misión imposible. ¿Tenéis alguna idea?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡Pasemos por la fuerza!-dijo Rin con entusiasmo pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Naruto-¡Ayyy!

-¡No digas tonterías, idiota! ¿No ves la de samuráis que hay? Nosotros somos cuatro y ellos un montón así que nos matarían enseguida.

-En realidad somos tres porque Kari-chan no sabe luchar-corrigió Rin.

-Ignoraré ese comentario-dijo la aludida.-Este tipo de castillos suelen tener una salida de emergencia para el señor feudal en caso de ataque. Al menos en mi casa es así-añadió la princesa.

-Hay que ver cuánto sabes Kari-chan-dijo Rin con una mirada de admiración.

-¡Ésa es mi princesa!-exclamó Shiro.

-Menos mal que estás con nosotros-dijo Naruto.

-N-no creáis que vuestros halagos me hacen sentir mejor-respondió Tsukihime con una mal disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción.-En cualquier caso primero debemos encontrar esa hipotética salida y luego, tener suerte y que esté sin vigilar.

-No te preocupes por la suerte. Cuando jugaba en casinos siempre ganaba un montón de pasta. Tanto que el casino de turno quedaba en bancarrota y el resto de gente perdía su dinero, por lo que me pusieron el apodo de Diosa de la Desgracia-dijo Rin para tranquilizar aunque produjo el efecto contrario.

-¡Eso nos preocupa más! ¿¡No te das cuenta que la única con suerte eres tú!?-exclamó Naruto.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario-dijo Rin con una mirada maligna.

"¡Es un demonio!" pensó Naruto y puso cara de consternación.

-De todas formas busquemos esa salida de emergencia-sugirió Hikari.

-Sí pero mejor nos dividimos en dos grupos. Rin tú conmigo y Shiro con Hikari.

-Bien pero ¿cómo nos avisaremos?-preguntó Shiro.

-Fácil voy a crear un clon que os acompañe. Si encontráis lo que buscamos, mi clon deshará la técnica y sus recuerdos volverán a mí de modo que sabré dónde estáis-explicó Naruto.

-Buen plan genio pero ¿cómo nos avisáis si sois vosotros los que lo encontráis?-replicó Shiro.

-Mierda no había pensado ese detalle-dijo el rubio.-¡Ah ya sé! Viru os acompañará también y si localizamos la salida ésa, Rin y yo nos quedaremos quietos. Con las habilidades sensoriales de Viru será pan comido.

-Muy bien Viru contamos contigo-le dijo Rin a su comadreja invocada.

-No te preocupes pequeño que te cuidaremos bien-le dijo Hikari al pequeño animal y le acarició la cabeza.

-Rin me cae muy bien esta chica-dijo Viru con cara de satisfacción y se subió en el hombro de la princesa.

-¡Hay que ver! le hacen un par de caricias y ya está feliz, igual que un niño-dijo Rin negando con la cabeza.

Bajaron de la roca y se separaron para buscar. Con cuidado de no ser vistos por los numerosos samuráis que había, les tomó diez minutos encontrar lo que parecía ser lo que buscaban. Hikari y Shiro encontraron una especie de trampilla escondida por unos matorrales.

-Ya estamos aquí-dijo Naruto acompañado por Rin.-¿Y bien?

-Hemos encontrado esto-dijo Hikari señalando una porción de suelo con forma cuadrada y que parecía ser de un material rocoso diferente del resto del suelo.-Sin embargo no se abre desde fuera.

-La destruiré de un mazazo-dijo Shiro pero Rin le detuvo.

-Mira a tus pies un segundo. Hay una especie de ranura.

-Es verdad-comentó Hikari y examinó más de cerca.

-Aquí hay otra… y allí dos más-señaló Naruto.-¿Qué crees que puede ser?

-Tal vez sea alguna clase de mecanismo para abrir esta trampilla. Parece que una katana podría encajar.

-Probemos con un kunai-sugirió el rubio.

Los cuatro jinchurikis sacaron un kunai y trataron de insertarlos en las ranuras. Con algo de esfuerzo lograron encajarlos y los hicieron girar, tras lo cual se oyeron unos chasquidos. Poco a poco la trampilla se fue abriendo revelando una escalera que bajaba hacia las profundidades.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-exclamó Rin con entusiasmo.

-Bien pues entremos pero antes, necesitaremos una antorcha-dijo Hikari.

-Yo me encargo-Rin cogió un palo y le prendió fuego utilizando un ninjutsu eléctrico.- Iré primero.

-Entonces me encargaré de la retaguardia-dijo Shiro.

Todos entraron por la trampilla que se cerró poco después. Con la luz de la antorcha como guía, bajaron las escaleras y tras un rato el camino volvió a ser llano. El aire se sentía pesado y estaba muy viciado. Después de un tiempo indefinido andando, los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a otro tramo de escaleras esta vez ascendente. Subieron los escalones de piedra que los condujo hasta otra trampilla que se abría con total normalidad.

-Bueno no sabemos lo que nos espera, así que máxima precaución-dijo Hikari pero Rin ya había abierto la trampilla y entrado precipitadamente.-No sé para qué hablo-la princesa suspiró resignada ante la falta de seriedad de la rubia.

-¡Rin vuelve aquí!-Naruto salió en su persecución.

-Vamos princesa dame la mano-dijo Shiro extendiendo su brazo caballerosamente para ayudarla a salir del pasadizo.

-Ah g-gracias-respondió ella aceptando la ayuda ligeramente sonrojada. "Hikari no seas tonta sólo te está ayudando" se reprendió a sí misma por su reacción.

El pasaje secreto daba a una enorme sala de grandes columnas y techo muy alto. Naruto que por fin había alcanzado a Rin se detuvo repentinamente, sorprendido por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Una docena de samuráis muertos yacían en el suelo formando un círculo y rodeados por charcos de sangre. Y en medio de todos ellos y de espaldas a Naruto había un joven de pelo azabache vestido con el uniforme de Akatsuki: la distintiva capa negra adornada con nubes rojas.

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto reconociendo a su amigo.

Éste se dio la vuelta y lo miró sombríamente con su Sharingan activado. Su cara estaba salpicada con gotas de sangre, aparentemente ajena, y en su mano derecha portaba su espada.

-Eres tú, Naruto-respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Naruto con la voz de alguien muy impactado.

Sin previo aviso el Uchiha atacó al rubio que estaba totalmente paralizado. La katana de Sasuke iba dirigida a la cabeza de Naruto, haciendo un movimiento vertical de arriba hacia abajo con la intención de partirla en dos. "Voy a morir aquí" pensó Naruto sin hacer siquiera amago de defenderse. Justo en ese instante una centella roja se puso delante y detuvo el golpe.

-¡Naruto espabila!-la voz de una inusualmente seria Rin reprendió a Naruto. Con sus dos espadas cruzadas delante de su cara, había interceptado el golpe de Sasuke.

-Aparta de mi camino-dijo éste último haciendo fuerza para romper la defensa de Rin.

La rubia iba cediendo ante la superior fuerza de Sasuke, pero una sombra azul que llevaba una maza iba en su ayuda. Se trataba de Shiro quien saltó en el aire listo para golpear a Sasuke, pero fue interceptado por un monstruoso puñetazo que lo lanzó contra una pared.

-¡Shiro-kun!-Hikari corrió al lado del peliblanco con rostro preocupado.

-Ughh-Shiro se quejó del golpe pero a pesar del dolor sonrió a la princesa.-Jeje es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, princesa.

-T-tonto no es momento para eso-dijo ella sonrojada.

-Tienes razón-el chico se levantó con dificultad.-Ponte detrás de mí.

-Sasuke yo me encargo del de la maza-dijo Jugo, el alto y fuerte compañero del Uchiha. Sin decir nada se fue donde estaban Shiro y Hikari.

Aprovechando la ligera distracción causada por Shiro, Rin se deslizó por el suelo con los pies por delante y derribó a Sasuke. Acto seguido la rubia se levantó, se giró e intentó clavarle a Sasuke su espada de la mano derecha. Sin embargo el chico la esquivó rodando por el suelo y la espada se clavó en el suelo. Mientras Rin intentaba sacar su espada se oyó un estruendo proveniente del techo.

-¡Rin!-la voz del Raikage llamaba a su hija y en ese instante Rin recibió una patada de Sasuke que la envió volando por los aires. Pero antes de caer al suelo fue recogida por Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo la rubia y luego se giró hacia su padre.-Sé que no es el mejor sitio pero, hola papá.

Fin del flashback

-¡¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí?!-preguntó el Raikage enfurecido.

-Nos hemos colado-respondió Rin automáticamente y sin vacilar, lo cual enfadó aún más a su padre por la desvergüenza de su hija.- Por cierto Naruto ¿cuándo piensas soltarme? Ya sé que no todos los días puedes sostener a una joven tan atractiva como yo, pero ya llevas así un buen rato.

-¡T-tonta estamos en una situación muy seria!

-Oh y lo dice el que estaba paralizado hace nada… ¡Mmh!-Naruto le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Cállate ya pesada.

-Bueno ya hablaremos de vuestra incursión después-dijo el Raikage y después se dirigió a Sasuke-¡Uchiha Sasuke! Por tu traición y posterior ingreso en Akatsuki, se te aplicará la pena de muerte correspondiente a un criminal internacional de rango S.

-Raikage-sama recuerde nuestro trato-dijo una voz. Se trataba de Itachi que había entrado a la sala a través del agujero del techo.-Yo me encargo desde aquí.

Fin del capítulo

**Tres meses desde que actualicé… se me han pasado volando. La razón de mi tardanza es que quiero hacer demasiadas cosas al día y es imposible. Espero que os guste el capítulo y que dejéis algún review. Hasta la próxima.**


	25. Caos

Capítulo 24-Caos

Yahiko Namikaze se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa de la sala donde se celebraba la reunión de los Kages. Su rostro tenía una mirada seria, como si hubiese algo que le molestase

-Oye Yahiko, ¿estás bien?-la pregunta era de Tsunade la cual observaba al joven tal y como una madre preocupada por su hijo lo haría.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento baa-san. Creo que Itachi va a cometer alguna imprudencia.

-Su estado de salud no es el más idóneo para luchar intensamente-respondió la Hokage.-Pero ha tomado una decisión y no voy a interferir.

-Puede que tú no, pero yo sí.

-¿Pero qué os pasa a todos en vuestra familia? Tu padre, tu madre y tu hermano. Todos igual de cabezones-Tsunade suspiró resignada y se levantó.-Te acompañaré pero te advierto que no interferiré a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario ¿entendido?

-Sí, sí. Me voy adelantando-dijo Yahiko y sin esperar respuesta se fue corriendo.

-Mi subordinado y yo nos vamos-anunció Tsunade.-¿Hay alguien en contra?

-Es lo que tenías que haber hecho desde el principio Hokage. A los ninjas renegados hay que castigarlos en cuanto se declaran como tales-sermoneó el anciano Tsuchikage.

-Pues aplícate el cuento abuelo. ¿O te has olvidado de Deidara-nii debido a tu avanzada edad?-terció sarcásticamente Kurotsuchi, la escolta y a la vez nieta del Tsuchikage.-Ya es hora de que te jubiles y dejes tu puesto a las nuevas generaciones.

-¡Silencio jovencita insolente! Si no fueras mi nieta hacía tiempo que te habría castigado. Y no vuelvas a mencionar a ese traidor desgraciado de Deidara que ahora forma parte de Akatsuki-refunfuñó el líder de Iwagakure.

-Adelante Hokage-sama haga lo que crea oportuno-la Mizukage Mei Terumi dio su aprobación.

-Por mí tampoco hay problema-dijo Gaara.-En caso de que Sasuke aparezca por aquí ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-Tratarlo como el criminal internacional que es y aplicarle la pena de muerte-declaró Tsunade sin vacilar.

-Eso dejaría a Naruto muy hundido psicológicamente.

-No me importa lo mucho que Naruto llegue a odiarme. Tiene que comprender que Sasuke ha cruzado el límite y se ha decantado por un camino de oscuridad del cual no parece que quiera regresar. Como Hokage mi deber es cumplir la ley y si Naruto quiere ostentar este cargo, deberá aprender que hay que tomar decisiones agradables y otras dolorosas-sentenció Tsunade y sin más dilación se marchó.

* * *

><p>30 minutos antes<p>

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar-Itachi Uchiha había llegado al lugar donde Sasuke y Jugo estaban luchando contra los jinchurikis. En la sala estaban también Karin y Suigetsu los otros compañeros de Sasuke, quienes permanecían ocultos esperando su oportunidad para atacar en caso de necesidad. Aparte de todos ellos también estaban el Raikage y sus dos escoltas C y Darui.

-¡Itachi!-la voz de Naruto llegó a los oídos del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, que se giró y observó al rubio con sorpresa. Pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-Naruto yo me encargo de Sasuke desde aquí así que no te preocupes. Hace poco le dije a Yahiko que os dejaría a Rin y a ti ocuparos de mi hermano. Pero no puedo dejaros con una carga tan pesada ya que es culpa mía que esta situación haya llegado tan lejos. Así que enmendaré mi error aquí y ahora-Itachi se giró hacia Sasuke.-Perdona por la interrupción estúpido hermano menor.

-Nii-san por fin te encuentro-Sasuke se dirigió a su hermano respetuosamente.

-Hacía tiempo que no te dirigías a mí con ese honorífico, Sasuke-dijo Itachi refiriéndose al "nii-san" que su hermano menor acababa de utilizar con anterioridad.-¿A qué se debe ese cambio en tu forma de hablarme?

-Nii-san, me dijiste que tú no fuiste el que ideó la masacre del clan Uchiha y por tanto ya no tengo motivos para odiarte y puedo tratarte con respeto de nuevo.

-Oh ya veo. Bien entonces ahora explícame qué es todo esto.

-Hmpf no son más que los cuerpos de unos idiotas que se interponían en mi camino-contestó Sasuke con fría y absoluta indiferencia, mirando los cuerpos de los samuráis asesinados como si fuesen basura.

-¿Te estás oyendo a ti mismo? Se interponían en tu camino, dices.

-Así es nii-san. Mi objetivo al venir aquí era encontrarte y matarte para así obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan-reveló Sasuke con franqueza.

-Ahora todo encaja, aunque ya suponía que antes o después vendrías a por mí. En realidad, ¿cuál es tu verdadero objetivo? Es evidente que buscas algo más que un aumento de poder-dijo con rostro serio el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Bien lo diré sin rodeos. Lo que deseo es la destrucción total de Konoha por producir la aniquilación de nuestro clan, el clan Uchiha-dijo con la voz cargada de odio.

-Mi objetivo al no matarte aquella noche era que volcases todo tu odio sobre mí, que te volvieses más fuerte y después de vengarte de mí, regresases a Konoha como un héroe para protegerla.

-Fufufu…, ¡Jajajaja!- Sasuke se rió maquiavélicamente.-¿Proteger Konoha? Eso es lo último que haría en mi vida. Aunque nací allí no tengo ningún aprecio por ese pueblo que durante muchos años trató a nuestro clan como a un perro adiestrado. Y cuando empezamos a mostrarle los colmillos a nuestro dueño, no dudaron en eliminarnos rápidamente-dijo Sasuke con cólera.

-No me creo que esta forma de pensar sea tuya. ¿Ha sido Madara Uchiha el que te ha contado la historia de nuestro clan? Porque si no es así, es imposible que hayas dicho lo anterior-Itachi miró a su hermano esperando una respuesta aunque realmente no la necesitaba.

-Sí, Madara me la contó. Pero lo que he dicho antes es lo que realmente pienso nii-san. Y hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas no cambiaré de parecer-dijo Sasuke con determinación.

-Ya veo-dijo Itachi con los ojos cerrados. Respiró hondo y abrió de nuevo sus ojos con su Sharingan activado.-Entonces no me dejas opción. Tendré que acabar con tu vida y después ponerle fin a la mía, y así terminar con esta locura.

Itachi se quitó su capa negra que era similar a la de Sasuke pero sin las nubes rojas. La ropa que Itachi llevaba era el uniforme estándar de los ANBU de Konoha compuesto de un conjunto negro de camiseta sin mangas y pantalones. Sobre la camiseta llevaba un chaleco protector de color gris y en los brazos llevaba unos largos guantes negros por encima de los codos, además de dos guardias de metal que cubrían sus antebrazos. A su espalda portaba una katana que Itachi desenfundó.

-¡Detente!-gritó Naruto abrumado por la situación.-¡¿No hay otra solución a este problema?! Por favor Itachi no mates a Sasuke.

-Me alegra oír que quieras salvar a mi hermano con tantas ganas, Naruto.- Itachi sonrió al rubio agradecido.-Pero no tengo alternativa. Lo siento-Itachi miró a Naruto a los ojos.

-…?!-Naruto sintió que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba y que caía en un abismo oscuro. "Oh mierda me he olvidado de los poderosos genjutsus de Itachi" pensó antes de caer al suelo de bruces.

-¡Naruto!-Rin se agachó junto a su amigo preocupada.

-No hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Itachi.-Sólo le he dejado inconsciente. Por cierto, ¿no vas a detenerme?

-La decisión es tuya y además no suelo inmiscuirme en asuntos familiares-dijo Rin con aparente indiferencia.-Mi prioridad ahora es Naruto.

-Me pregunto por qué os interesáis tanto en este chico-cuestionó el Raikage mirando al rubio con severidad.-Un ninja decente no debería pedir clemencia por un criminal como aquel-señaló a Sasuke con la cabeza que escuchaba la conversación con impasibilidad.-En mi opinión Naruto Uzumaki es una persona débil.

-Dices eso porque no lo conoces-contradijo Rin a su padre con aspereza.-Puede que no sea el más fuerte en cuanto a poder físico, pero su fuerza de voluntad es inigualable. Es lo que he podido ver en el poco tiempo que llevo con él.

-Se te están pegando ideas muy estúpidas desde que te escapaste a Konoha. ¿Acaso no te enseñé que la fuerza y el respeto lo son todo?-dijo A severamente.- Ah y otra cosa, nunca vuelvas a contestarme en ese tono-le advirtió el Raikage a su hija.

-Si hablas mal de personas o cosas que me agradan, te contestaré de igual manera-avisó Rin a su padre, lo que le costó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza. Como respuesta miró a su padre haciendo un mohín infantil, pero éste la miró levantando su puño amenazadoramente. Ante el gesto Rin se asustó y se escondió detrás de C, mirando de nuevo al Raikage con ese mohín de niña enfadada.

-Qué familia más orgullosa-dijo Itachi.

-No sabes cuánto-corroboró Sasuke.-Como sea, ¿podemos comenzar nuestro combate a muerte y dejarnos ya de estupideces?

-Claro-Itachi se giró hacia los ninjas de Kumo.-Raikage-sama ¿puede usted y su equipo retirarse?

-Está bien, pero si fallas intervendré sin reservas-A hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas y se alejaron todos.

-¡Jugo!-Sasuke le habló a su compañero que estaba un poco más lejos enfrentándose con Shiro, el jinchuriki peliblanco, quien a su vez protegía a su compañera Hikari.-¡Retírate y espera órdenes!-dijo Sasuke y Jugo simplemente asintió y obedeció.

-Tengo que ayudar a Shiro y a Kari-chan. C, Darui ¿me echáis una mano?-Rin se había acordado de sus compañeros después de ver a Jugo retirarse.

-Raikage-sama, ¿podemos ir?-preguntó Darui y A asintió dando su consentimiento. Junto con C, los dos guardaespaldas se acercaron a la posición de los jinchurikis.

-¡Shiro! ¡Kari-chan! ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Rin. Hikari parecía estar bien pero la condición de Shiro era mala. El chico se apoyaba sobre su maza respirando con dificultad y presentaba un gran hematoma en el costado derecho de su caja torácica.

-Haa, estoy…bien, haa-dijo Shiro jadeando y haciéndose el fuerte.

-¡Shiro-kun no estás bien!-exclamó Hikari preocupada.

-¿Shiro-kun? Ehhh así que tenéis "ese" tipo de relación-dijo Rin con picardía y dándole unos golpecitos con el codo a la princesa.

-¡Ca-cállate! ¡No es nada de eso!-dijo Hikari nerviosamente casi gritando. Su cara estaba toda roja.

-Sí Rin deja de decir tonterías cada vez que hablas-dijo Shiro con una mueca de dolor, pues cada palabra que decía le costaba horrores.

-Ahí va pues sí que estás mal. ¿Te duele aquí?

-¡Ugh! ¡No toques ahí!

-Perdón. C, ¿puedes examinarlo porfa?-pidió Rin.

-Claro-dijo el rubio de Kumo.-Hmm… tal y como pensaba. Parece que se te ha roto una costilla. Si fuera un corte te lo curaría ahora, pero siendo un hueso me temo que tendrás que aguantar.

-Oh maldición-dijo Shiro molesto consigo mismo pues ya era la segunda que le vencían con un puño de enorme fuerza. "Grr primero fue el tío rapero ese y esta vez el gilipollas de hace un rato. ¿Estoy gafado o qué?" el peliblanco se quejó internamente.

-Como sea volvamos con el jefe-sugirió Darui pues la pelea final entre los hermanos Uchiha iba a comenzar.-¿Te llevo el arma, chaval?

-Ah gracias-dijo Shiro dándole su maza.

-…?! Esta maza es ¿un kanabo*? ¿Manejas un arma tan pesada a tu edad? Los jinchurikis realmente sois seres extraordinarios.

-No es gran cosa-dijo Shiro apretando los dientes por el dolor.-Gracias al Sanbi poseo gran fuerza física y este kanabo me resulta ligero.

-Ahora que lo dices, por tus habilidades y pelo blanco… ¿tú eres Shiro del dúo Shirayuki procedente de Kiri?-preguntó C. Shiro se limitó a asentir.-Ya veo. Bueno apóyate en mí, te ayudaré a llegar hasta allí.

Con la ayuda de C y Darui, los tres jinchurikis volvieron con los dos guardaespaldas al punto donde estaban el Raikage y un inconsciente Naruto. Tumbaron a Shiro junto a su líder a pesar de que el peliblanco protestó ostensiblemente.

-¡A callar!-lo amonestó Hikari.-Ahora mismo debes descansar.

-Tonterías. Como hombre que soy me siento mal por no poder protegeros a las dos-dijo refiriéndose a Rin también.

-Que no se te olvide que en ausencia de Naruto yo soy la líder. Y además tú eres el que dice tonterías. A nosotras también nos gusta proteger a nuestros chicos-dijo Rin.

-Naruto y yo no somos vuestros chicos-repuso Shiro.

-Oh claro que sí, sois como los hermanos pequeños que nunca he tenido-dijo Rin pellizcándole la mejilla para hacerlo rabiar.-Al menos creo que no tengo hermanos.

-¡Tú pareces la hermana pequeña!-rebatió Shiro exasperado.- ¡Ay joder, cómo duele cuando hablo!

-Pues deja de hablar. ¿Por cierto no tardan mucho en empezar esos dos? Es como si estuvieran esperando a que terminásemos de retirarnos-comentó Rin pensativa.

-La batalla ha empezado hace un rato ya-informó C.-Desde que he ido a ayudaros, he percibido que su chakra estaba activo aunque ellos no estuvieran moviéndose. Creo que están teniendo una batalla de genjutsu.

-Bah vaya pérdida de tiempo-dijo A.-Si llego a saber hubiera intervenido desde el principio.

-No puedes papá. Tú mismo dices siempre que no hay que entrometerse en asuntos de otras familias-le recordó Rin.

-Ya lo sé por eso no he hecho nada.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia los hermanos Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Tal y como C había dicho, Sasuke e Itachi llevaban un rato librando una batalla mental a base de técnicas ilusorias. Cada uno intentaba hacer que el otro perdiese el control de su mente, manipulando sus sentidos para confundirlo y hacerle creer que ganaba el combate cuando no era así. En ese momento el que se creía ganador recibía un contrataque y todo el ciclo empezaba otra vez.<p>

Tras la batalla de genjutsus ambos hermanos salieron de su estado de inmovilidad. Itachi adoptó una posición defensiva agarrando su espada con las dos manos y colocándola a media altura en un ángulo de 45º con respecto al suelo. En cambio Sasuke agarró su espada con su mano derecha por debajo de su cintura.

-Has mejorado mucho con tu genjutsu, Sasuke-aprobó Itachi. Al final la batalla de ilusiones había terminado en empate.

-Hmpf no necesito tu aprobación. Además no es lo único en lo que he mejorado.

Sin más dilación Sasuke atacó a Itachi con una velocidad pasmosa. Dirigió su espada intentando realizar un corte en diagonal ascendente desde la derecha, pero Itachi lo contrarrestó. Acto seguido empujó a Sasuke lejos con una carga con el hombro. Pero lejos de intimidarse, el hermano menor volvió a atacar con fiereza. Ambos intercambiaron numerosos golpes con sus espadas, alternando cortes en horizontal, diagonal y alguno en vertical.

Continuaron así un par de minutos, con igualdad máxima. A pesar de que Itachi tenía una técnica más depurada, llevaba varios años sin practicar y sus movimientos no eran perfectos. En cambio Sasuke se movía más bien por instinto, pero el hecho de haber entrenado sin tregua durante los dos últimos años en Kumo (aldea especialista en el kenjutsu o técnicas con espada) le permitía minimizar sus carencias. De ahí que ambos contendientes estuviesen tan parejos.

Viendo que de seguir igual no vencería a su hermano mayor, Sasuke decidió inclinar el combate a su favor. Envió chakra de tipo rayo a su espada para aumentar su capacidad de corte y partió la espada de Itachi en dos. Éste dio un salto hacia atrás y arrastró sus pies por el suelo deteniéndose a unos cinco metros de distancia. Miró lo que quedaba de su katana y la arrojó a un lado.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? Esa espada llevaba conmigo nueve años-comentó Itachi. Ambos ninjas se dieron una tregua para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Nueve años?-Sasuke se sorprendió momentáneamente pero su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de odio.- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que fue la que usaste para matar a los miembros del clan?! ¡¿No te da cargo de conciencia llevar esa espada manchada con la sangre de nuestro clan, EH?!¡CONTESTA!-gritó Sasuke fuera de sí.

-No sé por qué la guardé si te soy sincero. Tal vez fue para recordar lo que hice y castigarme mentalmente cada vez que la viese. O quizá fue para usarla en mi lucha final contigo y así matarnos a ambos con ella para terminar definitivamente su cometido de eliminar a todos los Uchihas-divagó Itachi absorto. Luego se encogió de hombros.-De todos modos hasta hoy no la había utilizado.

-Nii-san tu tormento ha durado demasiado. Mi motivo principal para matarte es liberarte de esta vida maldita que te han forzado a llevar esos bastardos de Konoha. También como he dicho antes, el motivo secundario es obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan para poder vengarme de los causantes del exterminio de nuestro clan.

-Te contradices constantemente Sasuke. En realidad quieres matarme para vengarte de Konoha sin dilemas morales, así que no inventes excusas diciendo que quieres liberarme de mi tormento. No intentes justificar tus acciones si crees que lo que haces es correcto-sin darse cuenta Itachi lo sermoneó.

-¡Cállate! ¡No creas saber como pienso!-Sasuke estaba enfadado porque su hermano había dado en el clavo- Acabemos de una vez.

Sasuke corrió hacia delante con la espada en la mano derecha. Itachi realizó unos sellos de mano rápidamente.

-¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!-Itachi lanzó una miríada de pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia Sasuke que tuvo que saltar muy alto para evitarlas. En mitad del salto, tres kunais volaron hacia él y tuvo que repelerlos moviendo su espada. Cuando aterrizó no vio a Itachi por ningún lado, pero de repente sintió que alguien le agarró desde detrás pasándole un brazo por el cuello y también inmovilizándole su mano derecha.

-S-suéltame-dijo Sasuke a su hermano Itachi mientras forcejeaba por liberarse. Como respuesta su contrincante apretó su agarre en el brazo de Sasuke obligándole a soltar la espada. De una patada el hermano mayor alejó el arma y comenzó a asfixiar al hermano pequeño. Sasuke relajó su cuerpo y el agarre de Itachi pareció ceder creyendo que había conseguido ahogarlo pero en ese momento el menor de los Uchihas hizo un Chidori Nagashi. Canalizó la electricidad del jutsu a través de su cuerpo y golpeó a Itachi con ella, haciéndole volar hasta chocar contra uno de los pilares de la sala-. Te dije que me soltaras-Sasuke se giró hacia su hermano.

-Tendría que haberte hecho caso entonces-Itachi habló pero la voz no provenía del cuerpo que había chocado con la columna, el cual estaba deshaciéndose en cuervos.

-¿Un clon de cuervos?-Sasuke se sorprendió al principio- No podía ser tan fácil matarte.

-Por lo menos he conseguido distraerte el tiempo justo –Itachi cerró sus ojos-. Si no quieres morir dolorosamente, más te vale esquivar esta técnica -el ojo derecho de Itachi comenzó a sangrar y se abrió revelando el Mangekyou Sharingan-. ¡Amaterasu!

Sasuke acumuló chakra en sus pies y saltó lo más rápido que pudo hacia uno de los pilares de la sala. El lugar en el que había estado décimas de segundo antes, se había incendiado con las llamas negras propias del Amaterasu. Pero Sasuke no estaba a salvo aún pues Itachi dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia él. El joven Uchiha tuvo que huir saltando nuevamente hacia otro pilar. De este modo comenzó un desesperado juego de atrapa al ratón, siendo Sasuke la presa huyendo de las llamas negras utilizadas por el depredador Itachi.

Al borde de desfallecer Sasuke ya no saltaba tan deprisa y las llamas le alcanzaban. Pero justo cuando parecía que iba a ser quemado la técnica desapareció. Itachi había tenido que cancelar el Amaterasu debido a la fuerte presión a la que le sometía la utilización del jutsu.

-¡Ughh! –Itachi dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor y se llevó la mano a su ojo derecho que sangraba.

Sasuke no comprendía lo que le pasaba a su hermano mayor pero no pensó demasiado en ello. Todo lo que veía era una apertura en la defensa de Itachi y la aprovechó. Sin su espada de acero cerca, realizó un Chidori normal para utilizar su mano a modo de espada eléctricra. Corrió hacia su hermano con la intención de terminar el combate. En el momento de atravesarlo, su mano impactó en una dura superficie. Sasuke abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y antes de entender qué pasaba ahora, recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo envió volando varios metros hacia atrás. El daño combinado del golpe y la caída hizo que se le cortara la respiración.

-Uff… ¿qué rayos es eso? –dijo Sasuke jadeando. A su hermano le rodeaba un aura roja. Dentro podía verse una caja torácica espiritual y unos brazos esqueléticos.

-Esto que ves es la etapa inicial del Susanoo –explicó Itachi quien parecía haberse recuperado de los efectos secundarios del Amaterasu.

-¿Susanoo? –ahora se podía observar un esqueleto completo (de cintura para arriba) y poco a poco fibras musculares iban recubriendo los huesos.

-Así es, ésta es la tercera técnica del Mangekyou Sharingan. Es un guerrero espiritual al cual controlo y que lucha por mí –mientras Itachi hablaba una armadura cubrió al espíritu. En su brazo izquierdo apareció un gran escudo y en el derecho una enorme espada que parecía arder en llamas- Atácame si es que puedes.

Sasuke se puso en pie con energías renovadas y atacó a su hermano lanzando dos shurikens. Fue un ataque inútil tal y como imaginaba pues el escudo del Susanoo los repelió como si fuesen moscas. Entonces Sasuke decidió probar otra cosa. Hizo aparecer un Fuma Shuriken, comenzó a hacerlo girar y le aplicó chakra eléctrico para aumentar su capacidad de corte. Acto seguido lo lanzó y esperó para ver los resultados, pero el arma arrojadiza fue repelida con relativa facilidad. Ya a la desesperada, el joven Uchiha lanzó tres kunais con sellos explosivos que tampoco funcionaron.

-¡Mierda! –protestó Sasuke impotente.

-Este escudo es el Espejo de Yata. Como puedes ver, nada funciona contra él ya sean armas normales, armas con flujo de chakra o explosivos. Ah, y ninjutsus tampoco –explicó Itachi haciendo que la frustración de su hermano aumentase.

-Eso lo veremos. ¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! –Sasuke lanzó su bola de fuego pero solamente sirvió para comprobar que el escudo del Susanoo era indestructible.

-Estás gastando tu chakra inútilmente estúpido hermano menor. Eres como un pez dando sus últimos coletazos antes de morir.

-¡Cállate! Él único que va a morir aquí eres tú nii-san.

-Sasuke tus palabras y tus gestos no concuerdan. Intentas sonar muy seguro de ti mismo pero estás temblando. Bueno no tienes que sufrir más pues con la espada del Susanoo todo terminará pronto –el espíritu guerrero realizó un corte horizontal partiendo una de las columnas con su espada- Esta espada es la Espada Totsuka, un arma espiritual que corta cualquier cosa. Además tiene el poder de sellarte en un genjutsu eterno que es peor que la muerte. Así que Sasuke, ¿serías tan amable de dejarte cortar para no tener que sellarte?

-Nunca –dijo el hermano pequeño.

Sasuke empezó a correr en círculos intentando rodear a su hermano y atacarle por detrás. Su chakra era ya escaso así que lo usó todo para esquivar las estocadas del Susanoo. El guerrero espiritual movía su espada sin descanso, cortando todas las columnas que estaban en su radio de acción mientras intentaba alcanzar a Sasuke. El joven Uchiha intentaba encontrar un hueco en la defensa del Susanoo, sin éxito. Entonces quizá debido al cansancio por la larga pelea el chico tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-Maldición –Sasuke miró con qué se había caído y se alegró al ver que era su espada. La cogió y se intentó levantar pero no pudo. Entonces una sombra le cubrió y miró hacia arriba para descubrir con horror que la Espada Totsuka se cernía sobre él.

-Lo siento Sasuke lo hago por tu bien –la espada se movió con intención de acabar con su querido hermano menor-. ?! ¡Cough, cough! –Itachi tosió violentamente y escupió mucha sangre. La presencia del Susanoo se esfumó con un grito de agonía del espíritu.

Sasuke no lo dudó. Sacando furzas de flaqueza se levantó y corrió directo hacia su hermano. Atravesó a su hermano con la espada a la altura del corazón.

-Por fin –Sasuke sacó la espada y cayó sentado en el suelo.

* * *

><p>En el momento en que Sasuke tropezó, Itachi quiso aprovechar la oportunidad. Matar a su hermano pequeño era una medida extrema que nunca había querido ejecutar. Pero al ver que Sasuke había sido consumido por el odio y que había caído en la oscuridad, Itachi decidió acabar con su vida. Para compensar algo ese pecado él mismo se quitaría la vida aunque no sería suficiente para aliviar el dolor que iba a causar en otra gente. Gente como Yahiko, Konan y Naruto.<p>

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea. Y es que el destino que el propio Itachi se había forjado le jugó una mala pasada. Otra vez.

"Parece que estoy gafado" pensó tras ser atravesado por la espada de Sasuke. Mientras se desplomaba recordó todo lo que hizo mal: traicionar a su clan, ser un mal amigo, no confesarle nunca su amor a la chica que amaba y sobre todo introducir a su querido hermano menor en un camino de oscuridad y odio. Justo antes de sumirse en las tinieblas, Itachi oyó cómo alguien gritaba su nombre.

-¡ITACHIIIIII!

**Fin del capítulo 24**

**Bueno esta vez cap más largo y en menos tiempo. Como siempre os invito a dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Explicaciones. Esta es una sección para explicar palabras. Las palabras las marcaré con un asterisco *.**

***Kanabo: se trata de un arma japonesa. Es un báculo de acero típico de los onis o demonios japoneses.**


	26. Nadie

Capítulo 25-Nadie

El mundo se detuvo durante un breve instante para Yahiko Namikaze. La escena que acababa de presenciar transcurrió a cámara lenta para él. Recién entrado en la sala donde Sasuke Uchiha luchaba con su hermano mayor, Yahiko había podido distinguir la figura espectral del Susanoo de su mejor amigo. Instantes después no quedó ni rastro de la técnica empleada por el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Y entonces sucedió el acontecimiento que nunca quiso ver. La muerte de su amigo.

-¡ITACHIIIIII! –Yahiko dejó escapar un grito tras ver como Sasuke apuñaló a Itachi a la altura del corazón.

Lo primero que sintió fue dolor, por la pérdida de su amigo. Su segundo sentimiento fue impotencia, por no haberlo detenido a tiempo. Y el tercero fue una mezcla de odio, rabia y deseos de venganza hacia Sasuke. Sin pensar demasiado Yahiko se acercó al lugar donde los dos Uchihas se encontraban.

-Shinra Tensei –el hermano mayor de Naruto utilizó su poderoso jutsu de repulsión gravitatoria en Sasuke, para enviarlo lejos de Itachi. Sin prestar atención al vuelo del sorprendido joven, Yahiko se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Itachi y contempló la mancha roja que se extendía por su pecho. Entonces se levantó despacio y su mirada se clavó en Sasuke el cual trataba de levantarse después de caer a causa del Shinra Tensei.

Ahora su único objetivo era acabar con Sasuke pues según Yahiko su existencia no traería más que cosas malas. Ya no había nadie que se lo impidiera pues Itachi estaba muerto y Naruto no estaba presente. O eso pensaba pues su hermano menor estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué demonios? Dime qué haces aquí –preguntó Yahiko con irritación pues hablar con su hermano era un dolor de cabeza para él.

-¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a venir? Deberías conocerme mejor nii-sama –respondió Naruto.

-Debí suponer que vendrías. Por cierto parece que Sasuke ha tenido la misma idea.

-Sí eso parece.

-Entonces sabrás que venir a esta reunión y atacarla le convierte en un criminal ¿no?

-Entonces según tú, yo también sería un criminal ¿no? –dijo Naruto.

-Deja de vacilarme Naruto –advirtió Yahiko que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-O sino ¿qué? ¿Vas a matarme como pretendes hacer con Sasuke? –replicó Naruto desafiante y subiendo su tono de voz.

-No voy a hacerlo a menos que te vuelvas loco y amenaces con destruir el mundo. Pero ese chico al que tú consideras un amigo sí lo ha hecho y por eso voy a matarlo.

-¡¿Te crees que eres alguna especie de dios que puede decidir quién vive y quién muere?! -estalló Naruto.

-¡¿Y tú piensas que eres alguna clase de mesías que traerá la paz al mundo sin hacer sacrificios?! –Yahiko estaba enfadado también.

-¡BASTA! –exclamó una voz autoritaria.

Los dos hermanos fueron abofeteados y cayeron al suelo. Al levantar la vista vieron a Tsunade que los miraba con sus ojos marrones centelleando.

-¡¿Baa-chan?! –exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

-¡¿Baa-san?! –Yahiko estaba igual de sorprendido.

-¡Este no es momento de peleas! ¡Necesito vuestra ayuda!

-No veo para qué –dijo Yahiko fríamente.

-Aún podemos salvar a Itachi –dijo Tsunade con firmeza-. La herida que ha recibido es muy grave pero no mortal pues la estocada no ha alcanzado el corazón por muy poco. Le he aplicado primeros auxilios y he conseguido detener la hemorragia pero hay que trasladarlo a Konoha –dio un informe médico impecable.

Un rayo de esperanza iluminó la mente de Yahiko brevemente pues aún podía salvar a su mejor amigo. Pero entonces pensó que llegar a Konoha desde el País del Hierro costaría mucho tiempo, y tiempo era lo que no tenían. A no ser que utilizase "esa" técnica.

Yahiko sacó de su capa un kunai con una forma peculiar. Tenía tres hojas, de las cuales la del centro era más larga que las de los lados. Era más grande que un kunai normal y en su mango había un papel amarillo con un sello inscrito.

-Utilizaremos esto –dijo Yahiko con decisión.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? –preguntó Tsunade con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? –quiso saber Naruto mirando el kunai como si fuese la cosa más genial que hubiese visto en su vida.

-Ésta, Naruto, es el arma que hizo famoso a nuestro padre. Con ella puedes realizar el Jutsu Volador del Dios Trueno lo que te permite teletransportarte a cualquier lugar en el que haya un marcador como éste –Yahiko señaló el papel envuelto alrededor del mango en el que estaba escrita una fórmula.

-¿Tú puedes realizar esa técnica? –volvió a preguntar la Hokage perpleja.

-Sí pero no la domino y no me serviría en combate aunque está bien para transporte de emergencia. Sin embargo Konoha está muy lejos y si realizo el jutsu desde aquí drenaría todo mi chakra y moriría. Por eso necesito que me ayudes, Naruto –pidió Yahiko.

-Pero ¿qué pasará con Sasuke? – el rubio miró hacia su amigo que estaba más alejado con expresión de duda.

-No te preocupes Naruto – dijo una voz femenina. Al girarse hacia su derecha pudo ver que se trataba de Rin-. Intentaré que no le maten.

-Rin… -Naruto asintió-. De acuerdo confío en ti. Ah y cuida de Shiro y de Hikari también –Naruto miró hacia Sasuke de nuevo y sus miradas se cruzaron un breve instante. Después el rubio se giró hacia su hermano mayor-. Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer, nii-sama.

-Muy bien primero ponte aquí enfrente mía. Baa-san tú quédate con Itachi entre Naruto y yo –se colocaron como Yahiko había dicho-. Vale Naruto te voy a enseñar la secuencia de sellos –Yahiko hizo la demostración y Naruto asintió en señal de haber entendido-. Ok ahora cojámonos de las manos. Tenemos que hacer los sellos a la vez, ¿vale? Sentirás que tu chakra es drenado muy rápido pero como tienes grandes reservas no te pasará nada –Naruto asintió de nuevo-. ¿Listo? ¡Vamos pues!

Los dos hermanos se sincronizaron perfectamente. Entonces ellos junto con Tsunade e Itachi desaparecieron en una intensa luz.

* * *

><p>Konan se encontraba en la veranda de la casa que compartía con Itachi y Yahiko. Llevaba un ligero vestido de seda de color blanco y estaba descalza con los pies apoyados en la hierba. Estando a principios de Mayo, la temperatura era cálida pero agradable y la ligera brisa que soplaba contribuía a hacer que uno se sintiese muy cómodo. Su pelo azul se agitaba un poco y sus ojos ambarinos tenían una mirada de absoluta tranquilidad. Y para rematar, el té verde que estaba tomando le sabía a gloria bendita.<p>

-¡Ah qué bien se esta aquí! No tengo que cuidar ni de Itachi ni de Yahiko. ¡Hoy soy libre! –dijo y después se estiró-. A ver cuándo esos dos se consiguen una novia y me dejan en paz. Sinceramente empiezo a pensar que todos los hombres son unos inútiles aunque bueno Naruto-chan es diferente –dijo y una sonrisa adornó su rostro al pensar en el rubio al cual consideraba un hermano menor.

La joven mujer terminó su taza de té y la dejó sobre la veranda. Se dispuso a disfrutar del aire fresco un poco más pero entonces oyó un pequeño crujido. El sonido provenía de la taza de porcelana y Konan pudo ver que tenía una grieta.

-¡Oh vaya! Era mi taza favorita… -Konan protestó en voz baja. "¿Por qué se habrá agrietado? Espero que no sea un mal presagio" pensó preocupada.

Su estado de calma había dado paso a una sensación de intranquilidad. Algo malo había ocurrido y no sabía qué era. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Dentro de la casa había un espacio vacío y encima de él, en el techo, había colgado un marcador de los que se utilizaban en el Jutsu Volador del Dios Trueno. Yahiko lo había colocado ahí en caso de teletransporte de emergencia, y justo en ese momento el marcador empezó a brillar intensamente.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?! –exclamó Konan mientras con su mano izquierda cubrió sus ojos a causa del destello. La luz disminuyó y la joven pudo ver a cuatro personas.

-Konan… ayuda a Itachi deprisa… -la voz pertenecía a Yahiko y era débil. Tras decir eso, el chico se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, recuperándose del impacto posterior a la técnica Shinra Tensei de Yahiko. Era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que recibía directamente el jutsu gravitatorio.<p>

"Otra vez ese entrometido" pensó el Uchiha. "Bueno esta vez ha llegado tarde y no ha podido impedir que mate a mi hermano".

Sasuke observó que Yahiko hizo amago de ir hacia él, quizá buscando venganza por el asesinato de Itachi. Realmente no le importaba matar al hermano mayor de Naruto también. De hecho ahora mismo estaba dispuesto a asesinar a cualquier persona que se cruzase en su camino. Su odio se había apoderado de él y lo arrastraba a la oscuridad más profunda.

Justo cuando Yahiko iba a dar el paso definitivo, una figura con chaqueta naranja y negra le cortó el paso. A Sasuke no le sorprendió demasiado ver a Naruto ya recuperado del genjutsu de Itachi. Es más no sólo no se sorprendió sino que más bien estaba harto de verlo por todas partes. Parecía que el mundo giraba en torno al rubio Uzumaki. Si le hubiese matado hace cinco años en su batalla contra él en el Valle del Fin, ahora mismo no le estaría estorbando.

En ese momento Naruto y Yahiko parecían estar discutiendo, aunque por la distancia Sasuke no podía oírlos. Entonces la Hokage intervino y les separó, y algo debió decirles pues la cara de Yahiko había cambiado. El hermano de Naruto explicó algo y se dirigió al rubio como pidiendo ayuda. Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke con expresión de duda y luego miró hacia su derecha, donde Rin acababa de aparecer. Los dos rubios intercambiaron un par de palabras y de nuevo Naruto miró a Sasuke.

Esta vez, los ojos negros de Sasuke y los azules de Naruto se encontraron. El Uchiha miraba con frialdad y el Uzumaki tenía una mirada de seguridad en contraste con la duda que reflejaba segundos antes. En ese momento Sasuke percibió claramente con su Sharingan el movimiento de los labios de Naruto que decían: "Definitivamente te salvaré, Sasuke". El pelinegro deseó con más fuerza que nunca matar a Naruto. Quería enfrentarse a él teniendo ambos su máximo poder posible y derrotarle para demostrar que nunca podría salvarle. Aunque para ello tendría que pasar un tiempo.

Sasuke vio que Naruto, Yahiko y Tsunade rodeaban el cuerpo de Itachi y, tras un intenso destello todos ellos desaparecieron. El joven Uchiha no tenía idea de que Itachi seguía vivo y pensó que no importaba a dónde lo llevaran pues estaba muerto. Sin pensar más en Itachi, Sasuke se concentró en sus nuevos oponentes: el Raikage y sus dos guardaespaldas.

El pelinegro hizo una señal con su mano derecha e inmediatamente después, Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin le rodearon. Entonces se llevó la mano izquierda a la espalda, sacó una píldora de soldado y se la tomó para recuperar chakra. Con sus fuerzas restauradas y un nuevo poder para probar, Sasuke cogió su espada y se lanzó hacia los ninjas de Kumo.

* * *

><p>Con Naruto fuera de escena, Rin asumió su papel de sublíder de Guardianes de los Biju. Lo primero que decidió fue poner a salvo a Shiro que estaba temporalmente incapacitado y a Hikari que aún no sabía pelear. Se acercó al lugar donde ambos se encontraban.<p>

-¡Shiro-kun estate quieto! –dijo Hikari con tono imperativo mientras trataba de mantener al peliblanco en el suelo.

-Lo siento princesa pero yo no soy uno de tus súbditos a los cuales estás acostumbrada a darles órdenes. Hay una pelea ahí delante y quiero participar, así que quita –dijo Shiro.

-¿No se suponía que querías protegerme? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu caballerosidad de antes?

-No me parece que estés en peligro ahora mismo –apuntó Shiro.

-¿Entonces tus acciones anteriores eran sólo para cortejarme? Ya lo decía mi abuela: "Nunca te fíes de los hombres. Lo único en que piensan es en comer, competir y cortejar" –dijo Hikari melodramáticamente.

-¿Cortejar? ¿Acaso eres del siglo pasado? Además no todos los hombres somos iguales.

-¿Ah no? Entonces te exijo que me expliques por qué hace un rato actuabas como un caballero y ahora como un chico malo.

-Para empezar no tienes derecho de exigirme nada. Y para seguir me han enseñado que dependiendo de la situación debo actuar en consecuencia.

-Estás en lo correcto Shiro –intervino í que ahora dejad de actuar como una pareja que ha pasado del amor ciego al desengaño y escuchadme –dijo Rin aparentando seriedad pero riéndose por dentro.

-¡No somos pareja! –gritaron Hikari y Shiro avergonzados.

-Sí claro. En fin como decía escuchad. Naruto ha tenido que irse y me ha dejado a cargo de la situación. Ahora mismo se está desarrollando una pelea muy peligrosa y en vista de que no podéis luchar, tenéis que ir a un lugar seguro.

-Oh claro que sí gran jefa. Sólo hay un pequeño problemilla, ¿sabes acaso dónde hay un lugar seguro?-dijo Shiro con marcado sarcasmo-.¡Ughh!

-No sé dónde hay un lugar seguro –empezó Rin después de pegar a Shiro en la cabeza-, pero podemos preguntarle a esos samuráis de ahí.

Rin señaló hacia un grupo de diez hombres con armadura liderado por otro que vestía un kimono morado y una bufanda roja que le ocultaba la parte inferior del rostro. Era calvo, con un tatuaje de dragón en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y una gran cicatriz que comenzaba justo encima de su ojo derecho y bajaba por toda su cara. A causa de la gran cicatriz su ojo permanecía cerrado.

-Adelante soldados, id a eliminar a Sasuke Uchiha –dijo el líder y se detuvo frente a los jinchurikis. -¿Puedo preguntar quiénes sois vosotros?

-Las normas de cortesía establecen que debes decir tu nombre antes de preguntar nada –dijo Hikari molesta por la brusca pregunta.

-Tú… si no me equivoco eres Tsukihime-dono del País de la Luna ¿verdad?

-Es cierto –concedió Hikari.

-Estuviste aquí hace unos años… bueno no importa. Mi nombre es Okisuke y soy guardaespaldas del general Mifune.

-Yo soy Rin Yotsuki, sublíder de Guardianes de los Biju y él es Shiro Shirayuki. Somos ninjas y Hikari-san está bajo nuestra protección –dijo la de Kumo con un tono muy formal para ser ella.

-¿Vosotros sois los jinchurikis? Es verdad que sois muy jóvenes –dijo Okisuke poco sorprendido.

-¡Jóvenes pero valientes señor! –dijo Shiro como un soldado novato ansioso por agradar a su superior. Pero el samurái le ignoró por completo y siguió dirigiéndose a Rin.

-Me gustaría saber cómo habéis entrado. Es que parece que hoy es el día de los intrusos –dijo Okisuke con un ligero matiz de irritación.

-Ha sido por vuestra salida de emergencia. Deberíais tenerla más escondida, Okisuke-dono –intervino Hikari con tono de sabelotodo.

-Creía que estaba en desuso. Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias Tsukihime-dono.

-Hablan como si fueran de otra época ¿no crees? –le susurró Rin a Shiro, pero el peliblanco sólo tenía ojos de admiración hacia Hikari y Okisuke–. Ejem disculpad pero hay cosas más importantes ahora.

-Sí, es cierto. Debéis abandonar este lugar –dijo Okisuke recuperando la seriedad.

-No, yo no. Sólo ellos –matizó Rin.

-Espera, ¿qué dices? –preguntó Shiro molesto porque Rin lo tratase como a un estorbo-. No pretenderás encargarte tú de todo ¿verdad?

-Sí ¿por qué la pregunta? –dijo Rin parpadeando inocentemente.

-¿¡Cómo que por qué!? ¡Ya está bien de que todos me subestiméis, maldita sea! Toda mi vida siendo yo el protegido. ¡Ya está bien hombre! –exclamó Shiro harto por alguna razón desconocida para los demás, pero no para él.

BUM

Una fuerte y súbita explosión silenció a todos. La detonación fue seguida de un destello procedente del lugar donde el equipo de Sasuke y el equipo del Raikage luchaban. Y luego una sombra, producida por un trozo de columna que volaba hacia ellos, cubrió sus rostros. Hikari y Shiro estaban en la trayectoria de la roca y no tenían tiempo de apartarse.

-¡Cuidado! –advirtió Rin mientras sacaba sus espadas para cortar la roca.

-¡Kyaaa! –gritó Hikari con la voz aguda de una chica asustada.

Entonces Shiro se levantó, apartó a Hikari y lanzó el puño derecho hacia adelante. Al impactar la roca con su derechazo, ésta se hizo añicos y se levantó una polvareda que cubrió al peliblanco momentáneamente. Rin se quedó boquiabierta, Hikari no daba crédito y Okisuke abrió su ojo sano un poco sorprendido.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó todos vieron que un aura de chakra blanco envolvía a Shiro. Sus ojos normalmente castaños se habían tornado grises y sus pupilas tenían forma de rendija, similar a las de un cocodrilo. Sin embargo su típica expresión prepotente acudió a su rostro.

-No pienso firmar autógrafos. Molo demasiado como para hacerlo.

-… -tanto Rin como Hikari pusieron cara de póquer.

-¿No vais a decirme nada? –preguntó Shiro cortado pues sentía que había pasado del éxito al ridículo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Y luego quieres que te tomemos en serio? Qué patético –dijo Rin cruelmente.

-Desde luego –secundó Hikari aunque su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Kari-chan se ha puesto roja, Kari-chan se ha puesto roja –canturreó Rin con su afán de sacar de quicio a todo el mundo.

-¡C-calla! –dijo Hikari. "¿Por qué me sonrojo? Tiene dos años menos que yo, no debería ponerme tan nerviosa porque me haya salvado".

-Aunque lo hayas estropeado con tu estúpida prepotencia, has estado genial subordinado mío –dijo Rin con aires de grandeza mientras le desordenaba el pelo a Shiro.

-Eh yo no soy subordinado de nadie ¿te enteras?

-De acueeerdo eres un caballero de blanca armadura. ¿Contento? –concedió Rin. –Por cierto, ¿ya no te duelen las costillas?

-Ah, no. Cuando utilizo chakra del Sanbi –señaló su aura blanca-, no sólo aumenta mi fuerza física sino que mi resistencia al dolor aumenta también.

CRASH

Se oyó otro ruido, esta vez de rocas rompiéndose.

-Parece que comienza a ponerse serio –constató Okisuke. Después se metió la mano entre la bufanda y activó un intercomunicador-. A todas las unidades ¿qué está ocurriendo?... Ya veo… No me gusta esto, pero permaneced a la espera y no intervengáis a no ser que el Raikage os de permiso.

-Okisuke-san ¿puedes llevar a mis compañeros a un lugar seguro? –pidió Rin cortésmente.

-Por supuesto.

-Ya te he dicho que no me voy –dijo Shiro con terquedad.

-Si no lo haces por mí hazlo por Kari-chan, Shiro. ¿No dices que estás harto de ser el protegido? Es tu oportunidad –Rin lo persuadió hábilmente.

-Ok. Princesa, nos vamos –dijo Shiro recogiendo su kanabo.

-Ya estamos con los cambios de humor –refunfuñó Hikari como una abuela harta de la inmadurez de su marido.

-Espera Kari-chan –dijo Rin.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –su pregunta quedó en el aire pues Rin caminaba hacia ella con cara de póquer y desenvainando una espada-. ¿Q-q-qué vas a hacer? ¡Kyaa!

Rin realizó una serie de tajos y al guardar su espada en la vaina con un sonido metálico, la parte de abajo del vestido de Hikari se rasgó. La tela cayó dejando al descubierto las largas y torneadas piernas de la princesa.

-Ya puedo morir tranquilo –murmuró Shiro mientras miraba a Hikari con un hilillo de sangre cayendo de su nariz.

-Ya está, así podrás moverte con más libertad y me aseguro de que Shiro te siga. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, jajaja –dijo Rin riendo alegremente.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! –gritó Hikari fuera de sí, sacudiendo a Rin que seguía riéndose-. ¡La tela de este vestido real hecho a medida costaba una fortuna!

-Oh vamos Kari-chan sólo es ropa. Además esa tela es de las baratujas –dijo Rin intentando restar importancia al asunto-. Siendo princesa, deberías aspirar a más.

-Grrr siempre molestando a la gente. Algún día saldrás escaldada –advirtió Hikari. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Shiro la miraba intensamente. O más bien a sus piernas. Hikari enrojeció e intentó bajarse la improvisada falda. "Me está mirando muy fijamente. ¿Será que le desagrada mi altura?" pensó-. ¿H-hay algún problema?

-Dios debía de estar inspirado el día que te dio ese cuerpo.

Hikari le permitió seguir mirando un poco más, pero al ver que no parecía tener intención de parar, le pegó una bofetada.

-¡Descarado! –le dio la espalda airada-. Ya podemos irnos Okisuke-dono.

El samurái asintió y condujo a Hikari y a Shiro a la sala donde estaban los demás Kages. Por su parte Rin se acercó al lugar donde Sasuke y el Raikage estaban teniendo una gran batalla.

* * *

><p>Rin se escondió detrás de una columna para examinar la situación y evaluar en qué momento debía actuar. Si algo tenía claro era que no quería que Sasuke o su padre muriesen. Tampoco C o Darui. Del resto del equipo Taka salvaría a Jugo y a Suigetsu quizá… pero no a Karin.<p>

La rubia sacó un poco la cabeza desde detrás de la columna que le servía de escondite y echó un vistazo. C y Darui se encontraban en la parte izquierda de su campo de visión. Darui estaba aparentemente bien pero C no tanto, pues se apoyaba en su compañero para tenerse en pie. Más a la derecha de su visión estaba Karin tirada boca abajo e inconsciente a primera vista. "Se lo merece" pensó Rin y siguió analizando la situación.

Ahora sacó la cabeza por el otro lado del pilar de roca. A la derecha de su mirada se encontraba Suigetsu, clavado en una columna a causa de una enorme espada electrificada. "¿Está muerto?... no espera un segundo. Si mal no recuerdo ese chico puede volverse agua. ¡Oh ya veo! Esa es la espada de Darui. Si le aplica chakra Raiton, Suigetsu no puede convertirse en agua y se mantiene clavado. ¡Bien jugado!" pensó la de Kumo. En efecto eso era lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Rin salió completamente de su escondite y se movió sigilosa y rápidamente hacia adelante, buscando una nueva cobertura. Esta vez era una columna cortada en tres cuartas partes de su altura original, y sólo le quedaba la base. La rubia se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el trozo de roca. Desde su nueva perspectiva podía ver una pared en el fondo de la sala. En ella, Jugo estaba incrustado y no se movía.

Por fin, tras mirar por todos lados encontró a las dos personas que andaba buscando. No fue fácil pues estaban teniendo una batalla de alta velocidad, hasta que se detuvieron unos instantes. Ni Sasuke ni el Raikage se quitaban los ojos de encima. El Uchiha tenía su Sharingan desactivado y A no usaba su Armadura de Rayo. En resumen, estaban jugando.

-Ya es bastante calentamiento, ¿no crees Uchiha Sasuke? –preguntó el Raikage mientras giraba su musculosísimo brazo.

-Hmpf me has leído el pensamiento –respondió Sasuke y activó su Sharingan por fin-. Acabemos con esto.

-Bien. Muéstrame si tu entrenamiento de dos años ha servido de algo.

Ante esas palabras, Rin comenzó a recordar uno de esos días más felices que los de ahora.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Sasuke y Rin se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento. Era verano y el sol pegaba con fuerza en las altas montañas de Kumo. Ese calor no era nada adecuado para un entrenamiento, pero a Rin le encantaban los retos.

-¡Ok Sasuke-chan empecemos con el entrenamiento! –dijo Rin energéticamente.

-Rin te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así, es vergonzoso –replicó Sasuke claramente irritado.

-Oh Sasuke que frío eres –protestó Rin hinchando los mofletes-. Bueno no importa supongo que me encanta esa faceta tuya.

-Hmpf bueno lo que sea –el chico desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado-. No creo que sea buena idea entrenar ahora.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Es mediodía y el sol está en su punto más alto. ¿Acaso quieres que nos dé una insolación?

-No nos va a pasar nada. En Kumo entrenamos bajo circunstancias extremas, da igual si hace sol, llueve o caen rayos.

-¡Qué locura!

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Es esa actitud tuya de hippie de Konoha la que te impide mejorar más –dijo Rin dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la frente.

-Tsk eso duele. ¡No me hagas eso! Es justo lo que me hacía Itachi.

-¿Itachi es tu hermano mayor del que te quieres vengar?

-Olvídalo. No me gusta hablar de aquello.

-Yo también me quiero vengar de alguien… -comentó Rin con voz pensativa.

-¿De quién? –inquirió Sasuke con curiosidad.

-¿Eh qué? Ah no es nada –dijo Rin sonriendo como cierto rubio de Konoha cuando no quiere preocupar a nadie-. Ejem bueno a lo que íbamos. ¡Entrenamiento!

-¿Por qué no me entrena tu padre? Aunque total con lo mal que lo hace…

-Papá es el Raikage y no tiene tiempo para entrenar a hippies que se quejan por un poco de sol –respondió Rin con sarcasmo.

-¡¿Perdona?! Para tu información el Raikage es un bestia que lo primero que hizo fue estamparme contra la pared en el inicio del entrenamiento –protestó Sasuke.

-¿No puedes soportar un par de huesos rotos? Bueno de todas maneras tu resistencia no es el problema. Es tu velocidad lo que falla.

-No soy un superhéroe. Durante mi entrenamiento con Orochimaru me suministraron drogas para aumentar mi velocidad. No se puede hacer más.

-Ahí te equivocas. Puedes utilizar chakra tipo rayo para aumentar tu velocidad en momentos puntuales.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes. Normalmente utilizas tu chakra normal en tus pies para impulsarte más rápido ¿verdad?

Sasuke asintió.

-Si utilizas chakra Raiton para estimular algunas partes de tu cuerpo, tu velocidad aumenta drásticamente. Necesitas un ejemplo. Umm… ¿ves esa roca de ahí? –Rin señaló una roca que estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia- Voy a usar chakra rayo.

Rin cogió impulso dando una patada en el suelo y soltando pequeñas chispas eléctricas. Para cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido, Rin lo llamaba desde la roca.

-¡Aquí! ¡Ahora prueba tú!

Habiendo comprendido más o menos la breve explicación de la rubia, Sasuke se dispuso a ponerla en práctica. Realizando el sello del Carnero con sus manos envió primero chakra normal en sus pies. Luego realizó otro sello manual para transformar su chakra al tipo rayo. De sus pies emanaron chispas más grandes que en el caso de Rin y sintió un hormigueo en ellos. Finalmente fijó su vista sobre la roca, respiró hondo y se movió.

-UWAHHHHH –gritó el Uchiha.

Con un fuerte crash, Sasuke se estampó contra la roca. Rin que había sido previsora, había saltado justo a tiempo evitando el impacto. Cuando el polvo se dispersó pudo ver que Sasuke la miraba furioso.

-Jajaja –la rubia se rió nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la nuca-. Lo siento se me ha olvidado mencionar que era muy posible que no controlaras tu velocidad en el primer intento.

-Túuuu –dijo Sasuke enfadado-. Lo has hecho a propósito ¿verdad?

-¿Se nota mucho? Necesitabas algo contundente para no equivocarte en el próximo intento.

-¿Así es como aprendéis en Kumo? Sois unos brutos –dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Oh vamos ni que te hubieses muerto. Estúpidos hippies de Konoha… -murmuró Rin.

-¿Qué murmuras?

-Nada –la rubia suspiró resignada-. En fin la otra cosa en la que te voy a ayudar es en kenjutsu. Tu estilo con la espada es muy tosco y hay que refinarlo.

-Ni que tú fueras la experta. El tener dos espadas no te da derecho a sermonearme.

-No es por la cantidad de espadas que poseo. Es por mi rango jonin –aclaró Rin altaneramente.

-Hmpf anda ya. Ese rango te lo regalaron por ser jinchuriki e hija del Raikage.

-Por lo menos no soy genin. En fin dejemos de discutir y saquemos nuestras espadas.

Rin desenvainó una de sus espadas.

-Puedes usar esos ojos rojos que predicen el futuro. El Charinpan o como se llame.

-Primero, se dice Sharingan, y segundo hacen algo más que predecir movimientos –Sasuke empezó a explicar las funciones de su dojutsu pero Rin no le escuchaba. Ella simplemente se quitó su blusa roja, quedándose vestida sólo su camiseta de malla ligeramente escotada. El joven Uchiha se calló de repente pues como todo joven chico adolescente, no pudo evitar mirar los desarrollados pechos de Rin.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke? –Rin le miró extrañada.

-T-t-tu ropa es escasa –Sasuke estaba muy nervioso pues nunca había sentido interés por ninguna chica.

-Pues no mires. Hace calor así que me quito la ropa –dijo Rin con una lógica aplastante.

-Hmpf –Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se concentró.

-Voy a enseñarte el Estilo de la Nube: Corte de la Luna Creciente. Atento.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan y observó detenidamente los movimientos de la rubia. Rin cogió su espada con las dos manos, agarrando la empuñadura con la mano izquierda más arriba que la derecha. Colocó su arma a media altura de su cuerpo y en su costado izquierdo. Con el agarre asegurado y los pies bien fijados en el suelo, realizó un giro de 180 grados haciendo que su espada describiese un arco semejante a una luna creciente. Sasuke registró la secuencia entera en su memoria.

-Y eso sería todo. Es una técnica muy básica y sirve para ataque y defensa. ¿Alguna duda? –preguntó Rin como una profesora.

-¿Realmente es necesario usar la técnica a dos manos? Es incómodo.

-Pues tienes razón. Es muy molesto usar la técnica de ese modo. Es más yo nunca la uso en batalla –admitió Rin sin reparos.

-Ya decía yo que era imposible que tú actuaras como una profesora. Si fueras sensei serías del tipo irresponsable.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! Maldito te vas a enterar. ¡Voy a hacer de tu primer entrenamiento una pesadilla!

El resto del día lo pasaron repitiendo el ejercicio con el chakra Raiton y realizaron una pelea de práctica con espadas. Al atardecer, con el sol poniéndose y las aves diurnas regresando a sus nidos para pasar la noche, ambos jóvenes se prepararon para volver a la aldea. Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

-Sasuke… ¿te importa… cerrar los ojos un segundo? –pidió Rin ruborizada.

-¿Qué? No pensarás robarme la cartera ¿verdad? –dijo Sasuke desconfiado.

-¡Sólo hazlo!

-Tsk no sé qué demonios quieres… -Sasuke cerró los ojos e inmediatamente después fue besado por Rin. El contacto entre sus labios fue corto pero su calor permaneció un buen rato en la memoria del pelinegro.

-Esto es una recompensa por tu buen entrenamiento –dijo Rin sonrojada pero aun así tuvo valor suficiente como para guiñarle un ojo.

Sin tiempo de responder, Sasuke observó cómo Rin se alejaba como una bala dejando una estela de polvo. El chico se había quedado completamente en blanco e inmóvil mientras su mente terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entonces repentinamente se palpó los bolsillos de sus pantalones en busca de algo que ya no estaba. "Al final también me ha robado la cartera" pensó Sasuke.

Lo que no sabía es que ese beso era la demostración de Rin del amor que sentía por él. Un amor que surgió desde aquellos días oscuros en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Fin del flashback

* * *

><p>El Raikage cargó directo contra Sasuke, estirando su brazo izquierdo para hacer un Lariat (Lazo) con su antebrazo. El Uchiha predijo el movimiento con su Sharingan y se agachó en el momento preciso para esquivar el golpe. El Raikage y Sasuke se dieron momentáneamente la espalda para acto seguido girar 180 grados y contraatacar. Sasuke utilizó el Estilo de la Nube: Corte de la Luna Creciente para intentar cortar al Kage pero la espada solamente rayó su cinturón. Por su parte, el Raikage soltó un puñetazo sobre el pecho de Sasuke que salió despedido varios metros, pero aterrizó arrastrando los pies por el suelo.<p>

-Una técnica de espada básica y resistencia a mis golpes mejorada. ¿Es todo? –preguntó A evaluadoramente.

-Hmpf aún no he terminado.

Acumulando chakra Raiton en sus pies, Sasuke saltó muy alto y muy rápido. Luego con su espada apuntando a la cabeza de A, cayó en picado para aumentar al máximo la capacidad de penetración gracias a la gravedad. El Raikage dio un paso lateral en el instante justo y la espada se clavó en el suelo, dejando a Sasuke momentáneamente sin defensa. A aprovechó ese instante para agarrar el brazo del pelinegro y lanzarlo con fuerza y velocidad por los aires.

A pesar de estar volando a mucha altura y velocidad, Sasuke mantuvo la calma y sacó cuatro shurikens enrollados en alambre ninja. Los lanzó hacia una columna y logró clavarlos con éxito. El alambre también estaba enrollado en la muñeca de Sasuke y al estirarse freno la caída libre de Sasuke. Aterrizando correctamente lanzó dos kunais con sello explosivo que aterrizaron a los pies del Raikage y explotaron sin dejar tiempo de reacción.

Rin observaba toda la batalla angustiada y no se decidía a intervenir. Ahora era un buen momento pero no hizo falta, pues A había saltado hacia atrás con su velocidad prodigiosa saliendo de la humareda de la explosión. Entonces aprovechando la pantalla de humo como cobertura, Sasuke emergió de ella espada en mano y acertó a clavarla en el hombro izquierdo de A. Sin retroceder a pesar de la herida, el Raikage no dejó escapar la espada con su mano izquierda y con la derecha, agarró a Sasuke por el cuello.

Empezaba a asfixiarse, pero el Uchiha tiró de orgullo y, acumulando chakra eléctrico en su pierna para estimularla, lanzó una patada a la barbilla de A que lo soltó dejando ir también la espada.

-¡No creas que la cosa acaba aquí!-el Raikage agarró a Sasuke por la cintura, lo giró cabeza abajo y saltó con él en el aire-. ¡Bomba Ligera!

-¡SASUKEEEE!-gritó Rin con voz aguda mientras corría en vano tratando de detener a su padre.

A cayó en picado hacia el suelo e hizo impactar a Sasuke de cabeza. El choque fue brutal y provocó un pequeño cráter que liberaba chispas eléctricas. Pero para sorpresa de A, Rin y los demás testigos de la pelea, una caja torácica de aura morada había protegido a Sasuke. Además se formó un brazo de hueso que empujó al Raikage apartándolo de Sasuke.

-¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó Rin en un murmullo inaudible. A pesar de haber gritado antes, ni Sasuke ni el Raikage la habían oído. Además, la chica se encontraba detrás de su padre, lo que hacía que ninguno la viese.

-¿Un nuevo truquito de tu Sharingan?- A aumentó su chakra y su pelo se puso de punta-. No te funcionará conmigo.

-Es el Mangekyou Sharingan –dijo Sasuke fríamente. –He probado el Tsukuyomi y el Susanoo con resultados satisfactorios. ¿Puedo probar contigo el Amaterasu?

-Inténtalo.

El ojo izquierdo de Sasuke comenzó a sangrar y el chico lo fijó en el cuerpo de A. El poderoso Kage se movió a su máxima velocidad, con el Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante, esquivando las llamas negras que empezaron a formarse. Pero las llamas afectaron a quien estaba detrás. Rin.

-¡Kyaaa! –gritó la chica cuya blusa roja comenzó a arder.

-¡Rinnnn!

En un nuevo parpadeo el Raikage se situó junto a Rin y sin dudar utilizó su brazo izquierdo para arrancar la blusa de su hija, dejándola con su camiseta de malla. El brazo de A se envolvió en llamas. Pero Sasuke no cesó su ataque y otro vórtice de llamas negras amenazó con formarse, pero un muro de arena lo impidió.

"¿Arena?" pensó todo el mundo al mismo tiempo. Todos miraron al mismo lugar y vieron a Gaara quien venía flanqueado por sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari.

-Sabaku no Gaara –murmuró Sasuke.

-Gaa-chan –dijo Rin.

-¡Kazekage más te vale tener una buena excusa para interrumpir mi pelea! –exclamó A furioso.

-Lo he hecho para salvaros a ti y a Rin –dijo Gaara con su calma impertubable-. Además he venido a hablar con Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿No vas a matarlo, verdad? –preguntó Rin, cuya mirada era suplicante. Su optimismo y alegría habían dado paso a la angustia.

-¡¿Cómo preguntas esas tonterías?! ¡Ha estado a punto de quemarte viva! –le gritó el Raikage a su hija que bajó la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento papá, snif –sollozó Rin-. Por mi culpa has perdido tu brazo.

-No llores –dijo A y se cortó el brazo a la altura del codo-. Es sólo una extremidad, tu vida es más importante.

-Raikage-sama yo le curaré –dijo C acompañado por Darui.

-Date prisa –ordenó A-. ¡Kazekage, tienes de tiempo lo que tarde en curarme mis heridas! ¡Si te interpones de nuevo te aplastaré a ti también!

-No habrá necesidad de ello –dijo Gaara y después se dirigió a Sasuke- Parece que tus ojos están en la oscuridad.

-Hmpf no es problema tuyo.

-Yo fui como tú hace tiempo, pero encontré varios soles que despejaron la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Dime, ¿no tienes a ninguna persona así en tu vida?

Sasuke entonces miró a Rin. Ella lo miró a los ojos pero solo vio algo malo. Oscuridad.

-No –dijo finalmente el Uchiha-. No tengo a nadie.

Estas palabras fueron como una puñalada para Rin. Recordó cómo le había conocido, cuándo se había enamorado de él, su entrenamiento, su primer beso y muchos más momentos. Rin conocía de sobra la oscuridad que habitaba en Sasuke pero la había ignorado, pues estar con él ya era suficiente. Entonces ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

El shock de las palabras de Sasuke, hizo que la rubia no prestase demasiada atención a los siguientes instantes. Hubo una gran explosión y luego silencio. Hasta que una voz lo rompió.

-¿Qué hay? Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y quisiera reunirme con los cinco Kages si fuera posible.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Hola a todos/as. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca. He tratado de abarcar tantos géneros como me ha sido posible (acción, romance, drama y comedia). ¿Qué os ha parecido? También trato de enfocarlo desde el punto de vista de varios personajes. ¿Os gustaría que siguiese así?**

**BUENAS NOTICIAS**

**Empecé este fic a finales de 2011 y por entonces no tenía muy claro qué quería contar. Así que comencé a ver muchos animes y pasé todo 2012 aprendiendo. El resultado es éste.**

**Ahora puedo decir que ya tengo toda la historia planeada. Si queréis leerla yo la seguiré subiendo y si me dais opiniones intentaré esforzarme más. Este 2013 voy a dedicarme por completo a mi fic.**

**Por cierto también aprovecho para dar las gracias a toda esa gente que me hacen Follow o Favorite. Hasta pronto.**


	27. Alianza ninja

Capítulo 26- Alianza ninja

El samurái Okisuke conducía apresuradamente a Hikari y a Shiro a la sala donde los restantes Kages permanecían. Los ninjas de Konoha se habían marchado urgentemente y los de Kumo luchaban contra Sasuke y su equipo.

-Oye Shiro-kun –empezó Hikari.

-¿Qué ocurre, te cansas de correr? –preguntó Shiro.

-No, yo estoy bien. Pero, ¿crees que Rin estará bien? –dijo la princesa con preocupación en su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eh… pues me refiero a que ese Sasuke ya la hizo sufrir una vez ¿no? Es lo que Yuki-san me contó.

-Ah eso –Shiro puso una expresión pensativa y luego negó con la cabeza-. Es difícil saber lo que Rin siente exactamente. Ya sabes siempre está sonriendo y haciendo el tonto, pero creo que es bastante más sensible de lo que quiere aparentar. De todas maneras creo que debería olvidarse de ese bastardo de Sasuke.

Hikari se quedó callada un rato y luego miró al peliblanco fijamente.

-Yo pensaba que eras un bruto insensible y prepotente, pero puedes ser bastante perspicaz y mostrar empatía.

-¿Q-qué? Claro que tengo sentimientos. Es sólo que la vida me ha dado muchos reveses y eso me ha embrutecido –dijo Shiro sonrojado y mirando para otro lado avergonzado por el elogio de la princesa.

-Lamento interrumpir pero ya hemos llegado -anunció Okisuke y los hizo pasar a la sala. Dentro estaban Mifune y su otro guardaespaldas; la Mizukage Mei Terumi junto con el joven Chojuro y Ao; y también el Tsuchikage Oonoki con su nieta Kurotsuchi y el gigante Akatsuchi-. Mifune-sama traigo a dos invitados.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? –dijo Mifune con alegría-. Bienvenida Hikari-chan, hay que ver cuánto has crecido.

-Oh Mifune-dono –Hikari hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Shiro-kun? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó la Mizukage al peliblanco.

-¿Mei-sensei? Oh rayos debí suponer que estarías aquí…

Entonces repentinamente tanto Hikari como Shiro guardaron silencio. Luego se miraron, se señalaron y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Lo conoces?! –preguntó Shiro en referencia a Mifune.

-¡¿La has llamado sensei?! –preguntó Hikari hablando de Mei.

-SILENCIO –cortó el anciano Tsuchikage-. ¡Callaos jovencitos escandalosos! Estamos en un lugar muy importante así que haced el favor de comportaros –sermoneó.

-Vamos abuelo sé que estás deseando saber más –dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Kurotsuchi me estás empezando a hartar con tus comentarios –Oonoki amonestó a su nieta que se encogió de hombros-. Ahora explicaos con calma –les dijo a Mifune y Mei.

-Bien pues permíteme empezar a mí Mizukage-dono –pidió Mifune y la mujer asintió-. Hiroshi Tsukiyama es el daimio (señor feudal) del País de la Luna y Hikari-chan es su hija. Ese país, y otro llamado País del Sol, fueron fundados por descendientes de los Tres Lobos que fundaron el País del Hierro. Como nosotros, esos países están protegidos por samuráis.

-Es cierto –corroboró Hikari-. Y resulta que mi padre y Mifune-dono son amigos. La razón por la que ya había estado aquí era para encontrar un pretendiente.

-Pero la cosa no salió bien porque Hikari-chan tiene un fuerte carácter –dijo Mifune divertido.

-¡Mifune-dono! No creo que necesite casarme para gobernar mi país –protestó la princesa airada-. Además mi abuela nunca se casó.

-¡Jajaja, tienes razón! Traté de disuadir a tu padre pero no me hizo caso –repuso el general del País del Hierro.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó Shiro-. Así que básicamente eres samurái ¿no? –le preguntó a Hikari.

-Sí.

-Pero te llaman princesa.

-B-bueno si soy la hija del daimio, soy una princesa ¿no? –preguntó Hikari con nerviosismo ante el interrogatorio.

-Entonces eres una señora feudal de campo. Vamos que no eres tan distinguida como quieres vender –comentó Shiro mordazmente.

Hikari se quedó estática un momento y luego comenzó a hablar muy despacio.

-No te has atrevido ¿verdad? –empezó susurrando y fue subiendo el volumen-. He sido educada en Ciencias, Letras y Artes, así como en la manera de gobernar un país. ¡No he trabajado tanto tiempo para que me llamen señora feudal de campo! ¡ASÍ QUE RETÍRALO!

Toda la sala enmudeció ante el súbito ataque de ira de la princesa samurái. Consciente de que había perdido el control, Hikari se tapó la boca.

-¡Oh no! ¡S-siento mucho lo que acabáis de presenciar! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! –Hikari hizo una exagerada reverencia de disculpa.

-Lo que yo decía. Señora feudal de campo –Shiro se mofó de ella y cuando Hikari iba a replicar, la Mizukage golpeó a Shiro en la cabeza-. ¡Ayyy! ¡¿Pero qué?! –Shiro iba a contestar pero su mirada enfurecida se transformó en una aterrada-. Mei-sensei era sólo una broma, jejeje…

-No digas una palabra más o te mato –dijo la Mizukage mientras sonreía, lo cual la hacía terrorífica. Dejando a Shiro pálido y temblando, la mujer se dirigió a Hikari-. Por favor disculpa sus malos modales. Antes no era así.

-¡Oh no pasa nada! –Hikari agitó las manos y negó con la cabeza-. Parece conocer a Shiro muy bien. ¿De verdad fue usted su maestra?

-Así es fui maestra de Shiro-kun, Yuki-chan y Aoi-chan –confirmó la Mizukage.

-¿Quién es Aoi? –quiso saber Hikari.

-¡Nadie! –cortó Shiro repentinamente y de muy malos modos.

-¡Si no quieres contármelo, no lo hagas! ¡Pero no hace falta ser tan borde! –replicó Hikari enfadada.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, ¡¿vale?! –dijo Shiro con el rostro crispado por la furia y se alejó.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con él? Solamente le he preguntado quién era.

-Aoi era la tercera integrante del equipo que yo dirigía, el equipo Terumi –explicó Mei con calma.

-¿Era? Acaso está… -dijo Hikari e inmediatamente se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de la verdad.

-¿Muerta? Sí así es.

-Lo siento mucho no sabía que…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, es un evento del pasado. Pero por favor mantenlo en secreto –pidió Mei-. Llegado el momento, tanto Shiro como Yuki os hablarán de ello.

Hikari simplemente asintió. "Esos dos mellizos han sufrido mucho, pero no muestran debilidad por ello. Es más todavía tienen fuerza como para querer ayudar a los demás. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hago actuando tan altivamente? Madre, creo que ya entiendo cómo ser más amable con los demás?" pensó Hikari. Pero de pronto, su flujo de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por una voz.

-¡Oh vaya por dios! ¿Aún no han llegado todos? –la voz sonaba estúpida y cargante-. Mira que les he dejado margen de tiempo.

Se trataba del hombre de la máscara anaranjada Madara Uchiha, el cual colgaba del techo boca abajo. Súbitamente, Mifune saltó en el aire con su katana desenvainada y trató de cortar la cabeza de Madara. Pero para sorpresa de todo el mundo, la espada atravesó a Madara debido a la intangibilidad del ninja y Mifune aterrizó en el suelo desconcertado.

-¡Mifune-sama, apártese! –pidió Mei mientras realizaba sellos manuales. Justo antes de acabar miró a Shiro que asintió- ¡Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu! –la Mizukage lanzó un chorro de lava por la boca hacia Madara, para sumergirlo en ella

-¡Suiton: Cañón del Cocodrilo! –en combinación con su sensei, Shiro lanzó su poderosa corriente de agua contra la lava. El contacto de ambos líquidos provocó un siseo y se formó una cortina de vapor de agua que tapó la visión.

-¡Mi turno! –exclamó el Tsuchikage Oonoki que aprovechó la distracción provocada por el ataque conjunto de Mei y Shiro, para terminar con Madara-¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!

Oonoki creó un cubo, que contenía una esfera de chakra en el centro, y lo lanzó hacia el lugar donde estaba Madara, enterrado en un bloque de lava solidificada. El cubo rodeó ese punto y el chakra explotó de forma controlada dentro de los límites del cubo, lo cual impidió daños colaterales en el exterior. Cuando la detonación terminó, el bloque de lava y parte del techo se habían hecho polvo y no quedaba nada de ellos.

-Una técnica tan interesante como siempre Tsuchikage –dijo Madara que había aparecido en medio de la sala-. El elemento polvo o Jinton, que te permite realizar explosiones controladas que desintegran todo lo que entre en su rango –explicó el enmascarado con parsimonia-. También tu elemento lava o Yoton es devastador, Mizukage.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio al ver a Madara vivo, pues parecía improbable que hubiese sobrevivido a tres ataques seguidos sin siquiera un rasguño. Mientras todos trataban de salir de su asombro, tanto el Raikage como el Kazekage y sus respectivos equipos llegaron por fin.

-¡Rin! –llamó Hikari y se acercó a la rubia-. Menos mal que… -se calló de inmediato al ver que los ojos de su compañera estaban completamente apagados-. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó alarmada.

-No es nada, no te preocupes Kari-chan –contestó ella con voz ronca.

-Ha sido ese cabrón de Sasuke ¿verdad? –preguntó Shiro, a lo que Rin se encogió-. ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Voy a aplastarle la cabeza! –gritó furioso el peliblanco.

-¿Oh te refieres a Sasuke? –preguntó entonces Madara-. No está aquí, me lo he llevado a otra dimensión.

-Túuu… -Shiro iba a atacarle pero repentinamente sintió un agudo dolor en las costillas.

-Vaya, vaya parece que tu poder de jinchuriki se ha ido –dijo Madara-. Mizukage deberías cuidar mejor de tus pupilos.

-Shiro-kun, será mejor que descanses –dijo Mei mientras miraba a Madara con desdén-. Hikari-sama ¿puedes por favor ocuparte? –pidió amablemente.

-Por supuesto Mizukage-dono –respondió Hikari y obligó tanto a Rin como a Shiro a sentarse y a permanecer detrás de ella.

-Oh vaya, ahora actúas como la madre del grupo ¿eh? –dijo Shiro con mordacidad pero claramente superado por el dolor. Rin permanecía en silencio abrazándose las rodillas.

-Te equivocas, actúo como la hermana mayor. La madre del grupo es Yuki-san y Naruto sería el padre –puntualizó Hikari-. En fin veamos a ver qué pasa.

* * *

><p>Madara saltó hacia atrás y se sentó en las tribunas del fondo de la sala. Minutos antes, había salvado a Sasuke del ataque conjunto de Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y Darui, y se lo había llevado a un espacio creado por él en otra dimensión. Por supuesto que Sasuke se había enfadado, pero Madara le había ignorado completamente y lo había dejado allí. Ahora mismo, contempló a los cuatro Kages que quedaban como si fuesen meros insectos.<p>

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que estamos todos –dijo con tono casual y despreocupado-. Comencemos.

-Lo primero de todo ¿quién eres? ¿Y qué diablos haces aquí? –cuestionó el Tsuchikage.

-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores, Oonoki. ¿Acaso tu maestro Muu no te enseñó nada? –dijo Madara.

-¿Mis mayores? Perdona pequeño insolente pero por si no te has fijado, soy el más anciano aquí.

-Eso no es cierto –rebatió el enmascarado-. Ya que yo, Madara Uchiha, he vivido más que todos vosotros.

-¿Tú eres Madara? –preguntó el Raikage escéptico-. Es imposible, deberías haber muerto hace más de cincuenta años.

-¡Qué remedio! Os mostraré mi rostro entonces –para sorpresa de todos, Madara se quitó la máscara y dejó su cara descubierta. Su apariencia rondaba los treinta años aunque unas extrañas cicatrices en el lado derecho de su rostro, no dejaban calcular bien su edad. Su pelo era negro y estaba de punta. Ambos ojos mostraban un Sharingan rojo y brillante.

-Tú… ¡tú no eres Madara Uchiha! –exclamó el Tsuchikage.

-Que no te confunda mi aspecto Oonoki. Puede que mi cuerpo no sea el mismo, pero mi alma sí –dijo Madara con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió el Tsuchikage.

-Me refiero a que este cuerpo no es mío. Veréis hace mucho tiempo, me enfrenté al Primer Hokage Hashirama Senju y perdí. Estuve a punto de morir pero logré sobrevivir y trasplantarme ADN de Hashirama. Con ello obtuve el Rinnegan y la capacidad de invocar al Gedo Mazo (Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior). Viví muchos años conectado a la estatua hasta que un joven llamado Obito Uchiha cayó en mi guarida. Lo salvé de la muerte y cuando se recuperó, decidí poseer su cuerpo mediante el Jutsu de Inmortalidad.

-Eso es horrible –murmuró Oonoki.

-Sí que lo es –corroboró el propio Madara-. Oh disculpadme si parezco tonto, pero es posible que, aparte de sus habilidades, también se me haya pegado algo de la personalidad de ese chico. Después de todo, ese chico era un poco idiota.

-¿Te estás quedando con nosotros? Esa historia tuya es muy disparatada –dijo A con escepticismo.

-¿En serio? ¿No es ese chico, Yahiko Namikaze, igual? Nada os garantiza que sea quien dice ser. Pensadlo –dejó caer Madara.

-Si Naruto Uzumaki lo corrobora, entonces yo le creo –intervino Gaara.

-Es cierto –secundó Shiro con voz de persona con dolor.

-Nunca parareis de sorprenderme, jinchurikis de nueva generación –repuso Madara-. Vuestros predecesores eran personas solitarias que nunca arriesgarían su vida por otros. En cambio vosotros os habéis aliado y os defendéis y apoyáis mutuamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso insinúas que eso está mal? –preguntó Gaara.

-Ni mucho menos, joven Kazekage. Os contaré cuál es mi plan y la razón de que estéis involucrados los jinchurikis.

-Te escuchamos –dijo Gaara.

-Empezaré con un poco de historia. Hace muchos años existió el Sabio de los Seis Caminos o Rikudo Sennin. Este hombre fue el que desentrañó los misterios del chakra y dio origen al Ninjutsu que hoy conocemos y practicamos. En ese tiempo existía un demonio, el Juubi o Bestia de Diez Colas, el cual amenazaba con destruir el mundo. El Rikudo Sennin selló al Juubi en su cuerpo y se convirtió en su Jinchuriki.

-¿El Rikudo Sennin? Es sólo un mito –dijo A.

-No me lo estoy inventando –repuso Madara con tranquilidad-. Dejadme seguir y quizá lo entendáis. El Rikudo Sennin se hizo mayor y cerca de su muerte, decidió separar el cuerpo y espíritu del Juubi. El cuerpo lo encerró en la Luna, que el mismo Sabio creó, y el espíritu lo dividió en nueve partes dando origen a los nueve Bijus.

-Y los jinchurikis fueron creados para controlar el poder de los Bijus ¿verdad? –intervino la Mizukage.

-Espléndido. Veo que los Kages de hoy tienen cultura –alabó Madara-. Bien dejémonos de historias de un pasado tan lejano y pasemos a hechos recientes. Poco después de tomar el cuerpo de Obito hace unos 20 años, formé Akatsuki y comencé a capturar a los jinchurikis de la anterior generación. Desafortunadamente todos se suicidaron y no pude capturar por completo a los Bijus.

-¿Por completo? –preguntó Gaara.

-En efecto. No los capturé del todo, pero sí una parte. Salvo Ichibi, Hachibi y Kyubi, tengo al resto de Bijus en mi poder.

-Entonces ¿cómo es posible que nosotros tengamos un Biju? –cuestionó Shiro confundido.

-Excelente pregunta muchacho. Parece que los Bijus no querían desaparecer y prefirieron ser sellados dentro de niños recién nacidos y recuperarse poco a poco antes que empezar de cero.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo –dijo Shiro.

-¡Oh por favor! Cada vez los jóvenes de hoy me decepcionan más –dijo Madara en un arrebato de exasperación-. Resumiendo, yo tengo a los Bijus originales y vosotros tenéis una réplica de ellos.

-Eso explica cómo es posible que algunos Bijus sean diferentes –comentó el Raikage.

-Así es. El Nibi sigue siendo el Gato Demonio de Dos Colas; el Sanbi original es la Tortuga de Tres Colas y la réplica es el Cocodrilo Albino de Tres Colas; el Yonbi sigue siendo el Mono de Cuatro Colas aunque el original utiliza el Yoton o elemento lava y la réplica utiliza el Mokuton o elemento madera; el Gobi original es el Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas y la réplica es el Lobo de Cinco Colas; el Rokubi original es la Babosa de Seis Colas y la réplica es la Comadreja de Seis Colas; por último el Nanabi original era el Escarabajo Rinoceronte de Siete Colas y la réplica es el Tigre Blanco de Siete Colas.

Madara guardó silencio unos instantes para permitir a sus oyentes asimilar la información.

-Pero entonces ¿cuál es la razón de que sean diferentes? –preguntó esta vez Hikari.

-Eso ya se lo preguntáis a vuestro amigo Yahiko Namikaze. Él estaba mucho más interesado en los Bijus que yo, porque para mí sois un posible entretenimiento –declaró Madara con expresión aburrida.

-¿Entretenimiento? –preguntó Mei con un matiz de helada cólera-. ¿Estás diciendo que fundaste Akatsuki, en Kirigakure, para divertirte?

-Oh vamos Mizukage. Eso suena como si yo fuese una persona muy mala –dijo Madara con cinismo-. Mi objetivo es ser un salvador. Necesito a los Bijus para mi plan Ojo de Luna, que consiste en fusionar de nuevo a los Bijus en el Juubi y sellarlo dentro de mí. Cuando consiga eso utilizaré una técnica ilusoria, el Tsukuyomi Infinito, que proyectaré en la Luna para así controlar a todo ser vivo y crear un mundo de paz.

-Lo que quieres crear es una dictadura –declaró el Tsuchikage.

-No, es una utopía. No pretendo imponeros nada, tan sólo quiero traer felicidad a la humanidad. ¿Tenéis algún deseo? Puedo cumplirlo. ¿Alguna persona que queráis revivir? ¿Algo de la Historia que queráis cambiar? –dijo Madara con tono cautivador. Todo el mundo enmudeció y pareció pensar seriamente en lo que el Uchiha ofrecía-. Solamente debéis entregarme voluntariamente al Ichibi, Hachibi y Kyubi.

-¡Y UN CUERNO! –exclamó el Raikage sacando a todos de su trance-. ¡Despertad todos! ¡Lo único que desea es dominar el mundo!

-¿Quién sabe? –dijo Madara con tono enigmático-. Cuando vives tanto tiempo como yo, te das cuenta que somos existencias efímeras. Yo perdí al único shinobi al que respetaba y que hacía mi vida interesante. Ahora decidme, ¿seréis capaces los shinobis de hoy de demostrarme que me equivoco?

-¡Por supuesto! –respondió A y todos le apoyaron.

-¡Perfecto, no sería divertido de otro modo! –dijo Madara con una mirada ardiente-. Entonces declaro la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Ahora pues procederé a deciros cuándo será y con qué fuerzas cuento.

-Espera ¡¿qué?! –preguntó el Tsuchikage estupefacto-. ¿Tan seguro de ti mismo estás? Sin duda eres Madara Uchiha, con semejante arrogancia.

-Por supuesto. No creo que ni los 5 Kages juntos seáis rivales para mí. Y no estoy solo yo. Cuento con varios miembros de Akatsuki: Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Nagato y Zetsu. El propio Zetsu tiene una versión Negra y una Blanca que puede ser clonada. Y aparte de Akatsuki cuento con el poder de seis Bijus –enumeró Madara con calma-. Vosotros tal vez forméis una Gran Alianza entre los 5 Grandes Países y contáis con los Guardianes de los Biju. Mmm… calculo que tardaréis un año en estar disponibles.

-Resumiendo, somos los 5 Grandes Países y los jinchurikis contra Akatsuki. Y la guerra será en Mayo del año que viene –dijo A.

-Veo que lo habéis entendido. Entonces me marcho –Madara empezó a desaparecer y añadió algo-. Por cierto, recordad que voy tras Ichibi, Hachibi y Kyubi. No os confiéis, pues puede que vaya a por ellos pronto –finalmente Madara se marchó.

* * *

><p>Tras la marcha de Madara, toda la tensión acumulada se disipó y las negociaciones comenzaron.<p>

-Tsuchikage-dono usted conoce a Madara ¿podemos confiar en él? –preguntó Mifune volviendo a su papel como moderador.

-Definitivamente no, es un ser traicionero por naturaleza –declaró rotundamente Oonoki-. De hecho, cuando luché contra él fue cuando Iwa y Konoha acababan de pactar una alianza y él nos atacó por sorpresa.

-Ya veo –respondió el samurái-. Ahora me dirijo a todos. Por el inmenso poder que tiene Madara, pienso que sería buena idea lo de la Alianza. Por supuesto nosotros los del País del Hierro participaremos ya que es el mundo lo que está en juego.

-¿Estaríais dispuestos a abandonar la neutralidad? –preguntó A incrédulo.

-Así es, pero no te confundas Raikage-dono. No trabajaremos para los ninjas sino con los ninjas –aclaró Mifune.

-Por supuesto –concedió A-. Los demás Kages ¿estáis a favor?

-Faltaba más –respondió Oonoki.

-Todo sea por la paz del mundo –accedió Mei.

-Sí –dijo simplemente Gaara.

-Muy bien entonces. A falta de consultar con Hokage-dono, tenemos un trato –afirmó Mifune-. Ahora bien, tenemos que elegir un Comandante Supremo. Me gustaría proponer a Raikage-dono.

-¿Por qué él? –preguntó Oonoki molesto.

-Es muy simple. Kumogakure es la única aldea que no ha utilizado a Akatsuki y tampoco ninguno de nuestros ninjas renegados forma parte de la organización; Sunagakure posiblemente contactó con Akatsuki en su conflicto con Konoha de hace cinco años; Kirigakure es la cuna de Akatsuki; e Iwagakure ha utilizado a Akatsuki varias veces en el pasado. Por todo ello soy el mejor candidato –dijo A rotundamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices Raikage-sama. Sin embargo podías haberlo dicho de otra manera –dijo Mei.

-Grr, qué remedio. Tendré que aguantarme –murmuró el Tsuchikage.

-Por lo menos no te responsabilizarán si perdemos la guerra, abuelo –le susurró Kurotsuchi al oído del anciano.

-Kurotsuchi se me agotan las respuestas a tus comentarios –le respondió.

-Como portavoz de Guardianes de los Biju, quisiera preguntar qué papel tomaremos los jinchurikis –intervino Gaara.

-Para combatir a los Bijus de Madara, sólo podemos usar nuestros Bijus –comenzó A-. Guardianes de los Bijus tendréis hasta Abril del año próximo para demostrarnos vuestra valía. Si demuestran un control de sus poderes satisfactorio, os dejaremos ser nuestras fuerzas de élite.

-¿Seremos independientes? –preguntó Gaara.

-Ya veremos. De momento no.

-Bien pues, como moderador declaro oficialmente el fin de esta Cumbre de los 5 Kages –dijo Mifune.

**Bueno pues por fin puedo decir que la primera parte de Alianza Jinchuriki. Por si queréis releer la historia (Altamente recomendado) os dejo los arcos argumentales en orden:**

**1-Regreso a Konoha (Capítulos 1 y 2)**

**2-La Centella de Kumo, Rin (Capítulos 3, 4 y 5)**

**3-La lolita gótica, Megumi (Capítulos 6 y 7)**

**4-El dúo Shirayuki (Capítulos 8 y 9)**

**5-Traición de Sasuke (Capítulos 10 y 11)**

**6-El novicio Shaolin, Koji (Capítulos 12, 13 y 14)**

**7-Llegada de Hikari y de Gaara (Capítulos 15, 16 y 17)**

**8-Sasuke en la oscuridad y Nuevo objetivo (Capítulos 18, 19 y 20)**

**9-Reunión de los 5 Kages (Capítulos 21 a 26)**

**Y en el próximo arco desvelaré el pasado de Yahiko Namikaze.**

**Como siempre, os invito a dejar reviews.**


	28. Nota informativa

**Nota informativa**

**Hola a todos/as. Bueno pues esta nota es para comunicar mi decisión de reescribir esta historia desde cero. Ahora voy a explicar mis dos motivos:**

**-Cuando empecé este fic en 2011, no tenía muy claro qué iba a contar. Ahora sí.**

**-Los primeros capítulos iban muy rápidos y con pocas explicaciones. Los escribiré de otra manera más elaborada.**

**No os preocupéis porque mis OC's serán los mismos aunque mejor presentados. De todas maneras esta historia la dejaré colgada aquí, eso sí marcada como Completa.**

**La historia reescrita se llamará Guardianes de los Biju y cuando publique puedo dejar otra nota.**

**Saludos**


End file.
